Una noche
by kenny-black
Summary: Una ley basica de la fisica dice que por cada accion hay una reaccion de igual magnitud.En la vida pasa de igual manera y se tiene que aprender a afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, aunque estos cambien nuestros destinos.
1. Una noche

****

_****_

**DISCLAIMER**: Se lo saben de memoria, estos personajes por mucho que queramos, no nos pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling

Esto tiene su origen en extraño sueño que tuve (--), ya saben que me proyecto ligeramente. Por cierto es una historia Yaoi/ Slash SS/LM/SB/RL (más lo que se acumule en la semana jejeje). Dejen muchos reviews, se valen tomatazos, opiniones, sentencias, amenazas varias y dictámenes

**Capítulo I**

_**Una noche**_

Tum-tum. Tum-tum. Tum-tum.

¿¿Alguien podría apagar esa maldita máquina??¡¡-, solo alcanzo a pensar antes de darme cuenta de que el aturdidor sonido que oigo son los propio latidos de mi corazón.

No puedo recordar donde estoy o como llegue aquí y por que tengo este intenso dolor de cabeza. Trato de hacer razonar a mi mente y de que traiga a flote los últimos vestigios de memoria, lo que acrecienta aun más este horrible dolor.

- Piense Severus, piensa- me digo a mi mismo, mientras intento abrir los ojos frente a la pálida luz del amanecer que parece que taladra mis córneas; cuando lo logro, reconozco el techo del dosel de mi recamara, negro, de seda, .

- Esta bien, al menos sé que llegué a mi habitación. Piensa Severus, piensa.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo, es que estuve en una fiesta que hubo en Hogwarts, en el Gran Comedor, a pesar de que aún no es temporada de clases, se estaban celebrando muchas fiestas, no en vano se derrota al Señor Tenebroso por segunda vez ( y espero que ya la definitiva) y si se es Miembro de la Orden del Fénix, se tiene la "obligación" (según Dumbledore) de aparecerse en esos eventos públicos y festejar - al cabo no lo merecemos, dijo Tonks en la ultima fiesta que la ví , donde iba vestida de bailarina de Conga (ridiculeces, para mi punto de vista) -.

Así que tuve que ir, aunque no tenia muchas ganas, ni disposición, ya que estoy un poco cansado y deprimido (un poco , si como no) por que acababa de pelear con Lucius, y es que últimamente, con la caída de Voldemort, se encontraba más irritable que nunca.

_-Claro, sigan festejando, burlándose en mi cara -dijo cuando le avise que había una invitación para salir esta noche, por una celebración de la Orden, que consistía en un baile de disfraces._

_-Lucius, sabes que no es eso y aparte no me estoy burlando, a fin de cuentas tú contribuiste a esto también, ¿Por qué no vienes tú también?_

_-Contribuir a este circo....no era precisamente mi idea de poder y gloria._

_-No es eso y tu lo sabes; todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste por el bien de tu hijo y...y..._

_-¿Y que? Ahora ni siquiera terminas las malditas frases. ¿Qué no entiendes mi hastió, mi aburrimiento? En este momento prefiero que pase cualquier cosa, antes de seguir así, sin hacer nada, asistiendo a estúpidas reuniones, donde todos me ven como si fuera un animal de exhibición._

_-Es por tu bien; recuerda que aun hay muchos mortifagos allá afuera (incluyendo a tu querida cuñada, que no se tentó el corazón para matar a su propia hermana en un intento de presionarte) y no ...._

_-No que?? Demonios, no entiendes que es estar encerrado aquí verdad?? Dime, no que??_

_-No te quiero perder ahora- dije con un susurro; nunca había sido fácil hablar de esto entre nosotros, supongo yo, que el orgullo era una de nuestras más grandes características._

_-Por supuesto-replicó con un tono sarcástico- si ahora desapareciera de tu vida, donde quedaría tu merito para la causa, verdad?_

_Debió de haber visto mi cara de desconcierto, por que siguió hablando, como quien le explica a un niño chiquito._

_-No mientas ahora, por favor, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y demasiadas cosas, como para empezar a mentirnos a estas altura; reconócelo , si me perdieras, tu gran obra se iría a la basura, no?_

_-No entiendo de que hablas Lucius_

_-Vamos Severus, realmente crees que me engañarías, que no se que la razón que me cuidas tanto y no quieres que me exponga es simplemente por que soy tu preciado trofeo para que todos te admiren, tu premio en esta batalla que termino; Vamos, pasen a ver al líder de los Mortifagos, el asesino más implacable, el más cruel y despiadado villano, convertido en la mascota de un miembro de la Orden._

_-No es así y tu lo sabes, que tu cambiaras de "opinión" sabes que fue para proteger a Draco y a fin de cuentas, saliste mejor parado de lo que hubieras pensado_

_-Si, como un desertor y un cobarde- dijo escupiendo con rabia las palabras_

_-No, como un defensor del bien- no podía creer lo ridículas que se oían estas palabras- y ve, también tuviste una compensación, se te borraron tus registros de que algún día estuviste en Azkaban y se te regresó íntegro el control de tu fortuna, aparte, Draco consiguió protección y lo aceptaron en Drumstang para que no corriera peligro quedándose en Inglaterra._

_-Otro cobarde-murmuró con coraje._

_-No, no y no, ¿Por qué estas siendo tan cabeza dura Malfoy? No entiendes que todo esto fue por tu bien y que si no hubiera sido así, probablemente te hubiera tenido que matar en alguna batalla, o tu hijo hubiera sufrido las consecuencias, como tu esposa, y no digas que Draco no te importa, por que te conozco demasiado para tragarme ese cuento de hombre invencible que quieres inventar; aparte, piensa que después de tanto tiempo al fin podremos estar juntos, sin tener el miedo (o el pavor, en mi caso) de que despertaremos con la noticia de que alguno de nosotros ha muerto en medio de una pelea. ¿Por qué no lo ves así?_

_- Habla por ti mismo, Snape (demonios, ya nos estábamos hablando por nuestros apellidos), que yo prefiero morir en una batalla, pelando por algo en que creo , que morir de aburrimiento en esta mazmorra; aparte, quien te dice que tu me hubieras matado en todo caso? No recuerdas que yo soy el mejor duelista de todos los que portamos la Marca Tenebrosa, ¿?¿quien entrenó a cada nuevo mortífago?¿quien mató a cada auror que quiso interponérsele en su camino? Yo lo hice, aun si tú ayuda -dijo en un tono pretencioso-. Recuerda solo una cosa, tuve una vida antes que esto y se que la puedo tener otra vez, no eres tan necesario._

_Demonios, la "plática" se estaba tornando en una discusión muy agria, no era nada que antes no hubiera pasado, sólo que esta vez estaba muy cansado de argüir razones que no querías aceptar_

_-Lucius, yo..yo- no podía decírtelo, intentaba decirte todo lo que me preocupaba verte en medio del caos, que cuando estuviste en Azkaban, yo estuve detrás de todos los interminables trámites para intentar devolverte la libertad, que yo tuve que convencer a Dumbledore y a Fudge de que cambiarías de causa y serías de gran ayuda por que tenias grandes conocimientos del Lado Oscuro, que yo tuve que ir a apoyar la moción de cambio de escuela para tu hijo, certificándolo como si de un producto se tratara, pero tu no te dabas cuenta de esas cosas, como nunca te habías dado cuenta de que siempre que hiciste un gran plan, yo siempre estuve a tu lado para apoyarte, como nunca te darás cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es mas inmortal y eterno que todo el honor y gloria de este mundo, que si por mi fuera y tu lo pidieras, dejaría todo con tal de saber que me amabas de igual manera, pero esa en nuestra cruz o nuestro tormento, nunca lo harías, nunca me demostrarías que te importo al menos la décima parte de lo que tu me importas a mí, así que preferí callar y esperar.- No, nada solo olvídalo._

_-Esta bien, lárgate a tu fiesta, disfruta ser el héroe de la temporada, que a fin de cuentas, volverás a ser el grasiento profesor de pociones que siempre has sido._

_Eso último dolió demasiado, estabas jugando sucio, así que como siempre, preferí evitar la discusión._

_-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, si, iré y disfrutaré ser la persona que todos quieren felicitar, al cabo es algo que al menos por un tiempo tu no tendrás y quédate aquí, pudriéndote en vida, viendo como yo disfruto mi turno. Apártate de la puerta, que tengo que arreglarme antes de irme- dije mientras entraba al baño, viendo tu cara de desconcierto, ya que nunca te había hablado así, pero te lo habías ganado, ya estaba harto de tus reproches y enojos. Cuando salí de bañarme, ya no estabas ahí, probablemente te habías ido a pasear por la colina cercana a la casa._

_-Mejor, así no soportaré otra vez tu berrinche- dije en voz baja, aunque realmente solo quería verte y pedirte disculpas por lo que había dicho. Lentamente comencé a vestirme, pero como suponía que harías tu gran entrada triunfal en la fiesta, apareciéndote en medio del baile, con el disfraz más cautivante que encontraras como siempre lo haces, causando conmoción, como todo el Malfoy que eres, me esmeré bastante en mi arreglo personal, y me decidí poner las ropas que más te gustaban como se me veían, el tuxedo negro de importación (que tu me regalaste) con la capa, levita y sombrero de copa alta que hacían juego, complementando el atuendo con guantes negros de piel de dragón (muy raros ) y para terminar una careta plateada,(que ocultaba todos mis rasgos hasta el nivel de la nariz) y bastón con empuñadura de plata, en lo demás decidí recogerme el cabello con un simple lazo de terciopelo negro (algo que aprendí de ti) y así salí de la casa rumbo a Hogwarts por la red flu privada que daba directamente a mi despacho ahí; tenía la confianza suficiente para saber que ibas a estar ahí así que decidí no preocuparme más y empezar a disfrutar la fiesta._

Y vaya que la disfrute- dije con un suspiro, mientras intentaba levantarme de la cama- ahora se que el infernal dolor de cabeza es solo una resaca de tanto tomar, -y es que a Dumbledore en lugar de llevar las tradicionales bebidas (mantequilla de cerveza, whisky de fuego, alas de ninfa) se le ocurrió proporcionar un brebaje muggle llamado tequila y vodka, que por engañosos que fueran sus sabores, embriagaban más rápido que cualquier poción que haya probado.

Tenia que levantarme, necesitaba darme un buen baño que me quitara de encima la sensación tan bochornosa que tenia encima, necesita realmente despertar, por que a duras penas lograba entreabrir los ojos.

Me incorporé, lo que tomó más minutos de lo que esperaba, ya que la sensación de nauseas y vértigo era solo comparada con la de caer de la escoba a una gran altura, al lograr levantarme de la cama me di cuenta de otra cosa, ¡Estaba completamente desnudo ¡ lo peor era que no podía recordar siquiera el momento de que me desvestí (por que ¿si lo hice yo? ¿O fue Lucius?).

Intentando no chocar con todo lo que se ponía en frente seguí mi acostumbrado camino al baño, entre y mientras la tina se empezaba a llenar de agua caliente, trataba de recordar todo lo acontecido la noche pasada.

_Severus,-(y este como me reconoció?)- que gusto que hayas venido¡¡¡- dijo Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa en su cara (que para mi gusto ya andaba medio ebrio)-¿Pero por que solo? No, que cosas, uno no puede estar solo en un baile de disfraces solo, no señor solo no, no, no, no- dijo mientras se apoyaba en mi hombro y contemplaba a la "distinguida concurrencia", (que consistía en una serie de magos achispados y brujas "alegres") que todos convivían con los disfraces más extraños que puedan encontrar, donde elfos de orejas postizas bailaban con vampiresas seductoras, donde las vestimentas "típicas" de trabajo muggle fueron lo más socorrido, había enfermeras ( creo que reconocí a McGonagall con una bata blanca miniatura, miniatura por todo atuendo), leñadores, bomberos (que si mal no reconocí era Fudge), uno que otro disfrazado de veela y como tres personas más vestidas de animales._

_El que más llamo mi atención fue un vampiro de larga capa roja obscura, con rubia cabellera (Lucius??), solo llevaba de traje una amplia camisa antigua de un blanco inmaculado que resaltaba su pálida tez, con mangas anchas como de encaje, sin botones, solo entreabierta, con un lazo negro atravesándola, unos pantalones ceñidos negros y zapatos ricamente adornados._

_Lo que más me llamaba la atención era su mirada. Profunda. Intensa. Enmarcada por un suave antifaz negro que le cubría más de la mitad del rostro y unos suaves labios rojos que se divertía torturando mordiéndolos sensualmente_

_Podría ser Lucius, aunque su larga cabellera es completamente lacia, como lluvia, y esta era suavemente ondulada y a diferencia de la de él, que es de un rubio casi plateado, esta presentaba suaves destellos dorados, como si el sol se hubiera quedado atrapado ahí; pero de todas maneras se que con una simple poción se puede alterar el aspecto de cualquier cabello._

_Deje a Dumbledore hablando solo, ( total ya se conseguiría una nueva recargadera), y empecé a avanzar a ese fascinante ser, pensando en que Lucius si había aparecido al fin en la fiesta._

_Pero al irme acercando, pude percibir otras sutiles diferencias entre la imagen que se presentaba y las del recuerdo de mi amado; Este "vampiro" no era tan alto como el, sino medía aproximadamente lo mismo que yo, y su cuerpo era más constituido, como con más forma, no tan etéreo; pero los ojos eran fascinantes, tenia una manera de mirar que derretía todo en lo que se posara, como si su sola mirada abrasara todo lo que veía._

_Me situé al lado del vampiro (que me recordaba demasiado a los de una literatura muggle que había tenido ocasión de conocer), y él, sin palabras, solo inclino su cabeza y me dio una bebida._

_Cuando ya me iba a terminar el extraño brebaje muggle que me había obsequiado oí lo que menos esperaba_

_-Solo conozco una persona capaz de vestir como mortífago para una fiesta de disfraces de la Orden del Fénix y tiene que ser Severus Snape.-dijo la voz que más irritación me causa en toda esta tierra._

_-Black, pedazo de presidiario,¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_

_-¿Qué creías que después de haber vencido a la muerte y regresar de ultratumba-dijo con sorna- me iba a quedar quietecito en mi casa? Jajaja, si como no- replicó con su atronadora y característica carcajada, mientras tomaba otra bebida._

_-Lo que hagas con tu vida, realmente me tiene sin cuidado, Black._

_-Y créeme que eres la última persona a la que le rendiría cuentas._

_-Hablando de rendir cuentas-dije aprovechando la oportunidad de usar el sarcasmo-¿Por qué el presidiario no trajo a su "lobo guardián"?, si aun no es luna llena, aparte, con toda la poción matalobos que le hice por adelantado, creo que tiene todas las noches de luna de llena cubiertas –y disfrutando la cara de enojo que se iba dibujando en la cara de Black- No me digas que ahora las disfruta con alguien más, jejeje_

_-Y a ti que te importa Snivellius??¡¡¡. –dijo al borde de la histeria-Aparte quien eres para criticar si tu adorado criminal, ya que no esta contigo, de seguro ha de estar en brazos de un de los "arrepentidos" mortifagos que tanto abundan en estos días no?_

_Era demasiado reciente la discusión que tuve con Lucius y respirando hondo decidí dejar pasar el comentario de Black. Este al ver que no respondía dijo: -Esta bien, creo que los dos ,por el momento, no debemos hablar de estas idioteces.-_

_-Tienes razón, ya parecemos estúpidos niños de 4 año_

_- Primera vez que coincido contigo en algo jejeje.- pero realmente le debía haber afectado la pelea con su licántropo ya que tomo otra bebida nueva._

_A cada trago iba platicando más y más incoherencias ("tu crees Sniv, que si cuando Peter era una rata lo hubiera aplastado crees que gritaría mucho?", "Oye Sev, crees que el pelo rubio si me queda bien?") que vi que ya tenia un alto grado de ebriedad y no iba a poder llegar ni a la esquina en esas condiciones, menos a su casa o el intento de guarida que compartiera con su licántropo así que mejor traté de llevarle a la cocina, para prepararle un café (el mas maravilloso invento muggle que conocía) o algo que le bajara la borrachera_

_- ¿Y a donde vamos Sev?-dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, mientras lo intentaba conducir por los pasillos a la cocina._

_Después de hacerle cosquillas a la pera que obstruía el camino (estupideces) llegamos, donde todos los elfos salieron en nuestro encuentro._

_-Que le podemos servir señor.- _

_-Solo diga que quiere- .decían mientras nos rodeaban y nos ofrecían canastos de comida y copas con bebida_

_-Solo denme dos grandes tazas de café y déjenos solos. Lo que inmediatamente hicieron, haciéndonos pasar a una especie de estancia donde había un par de sillones y una chimenea que desprendía un fuego muy agradable. Deposite a Black en un sillón, retirándole suavemente el antifaz de su rostro y me senté en el cercano, mientras retiraba mi careta e intentaba relajarme al lado del crepitante calor._

_-¿y tu crees que Moony regrese Severus?-dijo después de un rato. La pregunta me asombro, no era normal estar sentados en una sala caliente, el y yo, discutiendo de asuntos sentimentales, cuando habíamos sido enemigos encarnizados durante tanto tiempo._

_-No lo sé Black, eso es algo que solo tu puedes averiguar._

_-No me digas Black, me llamo Sirius- dijo con cara de reproche, como si un berrinche de niño se tratara._

_-Esta bien, Sirius- dije con una mueca de cansancio,- lo que tú digas._

_De pronto se levantó y poniéndose a un lado de la chimenea empezó a sollozar quedamente; esta bien que soy una persona fría pero no podía ver llorar a alguien como escuincle desvalido sin hacer nada, así que me levanté, le pase un brazo por los hombros, lo que ocasionó que se refugiara en mis brazos. Me quedé sin saber que hacer, era una situación demasiado extraña, Sirius Black, la persona que más sufrimiento me trajo en mis años de escuela, ahora lloraba en silencio en mis brazos._

_Así nos quedamos un rato, el suspirando tristemente, con la cabeza recargada en mi pecho, yo callado, sin nada que decir o más bien sin saber que decir. De pronto, él con voz queda dijo –Sabes una cosa Severus?, yo siempre te veía._

_Extrañado por ese insólito cometario, solo acerté a decir,-pues yo también, siempre con tus amigos._

_-No, no de esa manera- dijo con un suspiro y luego..................._

Nada, no podía recordar otra cosa más allá del extraño comentario de Black,

-Demonios, que paso, que paso???

Asumiendo que de alguna manera llegue a mi habitación, no creo que hubiera pasado nada malo en el resto de la noche, me decía a mi mismo mientras salía de la bañera. Ya estaba un poco más despejado, pero el dolor en las sienes aun era insoportable, así que decidí regresar a la cama, al menos hasta que Lucius regresara.

Después de secarme me puse una bata de seda negra encima, y regrese a mi alcoba, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Cuando iba a acostarme, vi. que había una figura rubia recostada también,- al menos me reconcilie con Lucius llegando de la fiesta, ¿o en la fiesta?, - pensé, al parecer ya habíamos hecho las pases. Y vaya que nos habíamos reconciliado a juzgar por el dolor en mi espalda baja (y en otras "partes")

Me deslicé a su lado levantando un poco la sabana, dejando ver un pedazo de su espalda desnuda, él al sentir el peso caer en la cama voltea y....

- QUE CH&-á¥€DOS HACES EN MI CAMA SIRIUS BLACK????¡¡¡¡¡¡

Continuara

Kenny Black

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


	2. Acción y Reacción

**DISCLAIMER**: Se lo saben de memoria, estos personajes por mucho que queramos, no nos pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling

Bueno, al parecer cada vez estoy más zafada, y peor por juntarme con ciertas persona que me sugieren lo de la mermelada jejej (cuando lean entenderán,)En fin, ya saben es una historia slash SS/SB/LM/RL más lo que se acumule en la semana. Dejen muchos reviews, se valen tomatazos, opiniones, sentencias, amenazas varias y dictámenes

**Capitulo II**

_**Acción y Reacción**_

Shock. Impacto. Nauseas. Cosquilleos. Mareos.

-Estoy soñando, esto no es cierto, es una pesadilla, no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto.......- era lo único que alcanzaba a pensar- no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto, estoy medio dormido y confundido por la fiesta de anoche, Jajaja que buena broma confundí a mi aristocrático y elegante amante con el ex presidiario de Black, estoy realmente mal, claro que no es él, Black no tiene una dorada cabellera ondulada, (demonios, ni Lucius). No es él, estoy soñando, estoy soñando.

-Acabo De Hacer Una Pregunta ¡¡¡¡ ¿¿¿Qué Demonios Haces En Mi Cama Black???¡¡¡¡- volví a gritar medio espantado, medio furioso

Y al parecer mi "ilustre invitado" todavía no acababa de despertar por que solo murmuró- Vamos Remsy, estoy muy cansado, me duele todo, déjame dormir otro rato,- decía con sueño mientras se volteaba para el otro lado dándome la espalda otra vez.

-Ah no, no me vas a dejar hablando, Black, imbécil, te digo que despiertes¡¡¡- gritaba mientras le jalaba la sábana para hacerlo rodar.

Y no lo hubiera hecho, porque al arrebatarle la sábana, me di cuenta de que se encontraba completamente desnudo, a lo cual me quede estupefacto, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía otro cuerpo desnudo que no fuera el de Lucius, y aunque consideraba al de este a la perfección, en tal grado, que si hubiera sido un antiguo maestro griego lo hubiera esculpido infinitamente, el de Black era, no se, indescriptible, su espalda, que ahora si estaba completamente desnuda, era ancha, de hombros fuertes, donde se marcaban robustamente los músculos, así sin ropa, se acentuaba más aun la diferencia entre lo etéreo y lo terrenal, ya que el cuerpo de Lucius es de una blancura de mármol y así mismo se siente, y al tocarlo se cree que uno esta con un elfo mitológico, que en cualquier momento se desvanecerá. Pero Black, tenia una apariencia tan tangible, de hombre, su virilidad se percibía tan impetuosa, en sus poderosos hombros, en la marcada línea que descendía por su dorso hasta dar en sus amplias nalgas, en el color de su piel, ya que aunque era claro, tenia un tono bronceado, que reflejaba vida, pasión, el sol, su personalidad se traslucía hasta en la manera en que su largo cabello (que ahora empezaba a recobrar por mechones su color negro violáceo) caía en la espalda.

En eso reaccioné, digamos que la luz se hizo en mi mente ¿Cómo podía yo estar hablando así del convicto este?

-Sirius Black, DESPIERTA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Al parecer mis gritos desaforados dieron resultado, ya que empezó a moverse, todavía de espaldas a mi, murmurando- Remus, me duele la cabeza, deja de gritar- decía mientras agarraba la sábana; y al fijarse ( al fin¡) que no eran los digamos "tejidos" a los que estaba acostumbrado, pregunto un tanto atontado todavía (lo cual no era novedad), - Oye, y cuando pusiste sábanas negras, no se te hace un poco Slytherin de tu parte?.

Era desesperante la lentitud en la que su sistema captaba las cosas, así que le espeté con mi voz más ronca (y es que no pude dejar de pasar esa oportunidad para humillarlo y asustarlo) – Asumo yo que, en tu intento de guarida, no se pueden dar el lujo de esta clase de cosas.

Y mi "estimado huésped" finalmente reaccionó y volteó espantado. –¿¿Snape, que demonios haces en mi casa?? ¿¿Y por que estas vestido así??- dijo a gritos.

-Si tuvieras dos neuronas más en ese hueco cerebro tuyo, te darías cuenta Black, que esas preguntas me corresponden hacerlas a mi- respondí ya enfadado

Y al parecer su pedazo de cerebro empezó a funcionar pues se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aun cubierto por las sábanas, con la cabeza rendida, con las manos apoyadas en sus muslos y así se mantuvo por espacio de unos cinco minutos.

Cuando apenas iba a hacer un brillante comentario acerca de la imbecilidad de todos los Gryffindors del mundo, Black habló al fin, su voz vuelta apenas un bajo susurro. – No se que estoy haciendo aquí, no recuerdo nada- y aun sin voltearme a ver pregunto- ¿tu tienes alguna idea de que pasó? Dime que por favor tu y yo no...no...Demonios, es demasiado repulsivo solo para pensarlo¡¡¡¡

Cálmate Black,- le respondí mientras caminaba a su lado- no creas que la perspectiva de haber tenido algo que ver contigo no me causa aversión también. Pero el punto es que no, no recuerdo yo nada.

-Pero esto no necesariamente apunta a que tu y yo.... Vamos, a lo mejor no paso nada.

-¿Qué necesitas que alguien nos hubiera hecho un retrato para conmemorar la ocasión? ¡Si despiertas en una habitación con alguien desnudo a tu lado, después de una noche que no recuerdas, donde sabes que tomaste demasiado, no vas a suponer que te pusiste a contar cuentos y a asar bombones¡ ¡Ten un poco más de inteligencia, por Dios Black.-

- Esta bien, es que solo, digamos que me cuesta asimilar esto. No era precisamente mi sueño dorado amanecer así, pero te entiendo.

Después de esto ambos nos quedamos callados, no tenía la menor idea de en que estaba pensando Black, pero la verdad estaba demasiado perdido en mis propios pensamientos ¿Cómo pudimos llegar a esto? Aparte, había algo que me angustiaba y era Lucius ¿Dónde estaba? Demonios ¿y si había regresado y nos encontró dormidos a los dos?; no creo que fuera algo que perdonaría tan fácil.

Al fin Black habló – disculpa, pero ¿podría usar tu baño? Realmente necesito una ducha, no puedo pensar así y menos con este maldito color de pelo- dijo con una media sonrisa en su cara.

-Por supuesto- le dije mientras le indicaba con un gesto la puerta- aunque eso de ser rubio te va Jajaja

-A mi todo me va, Snape- dijo con su habitual presunción mientras se metía al baño cubierto por las sábanas.

Mientras Black estaba en el baño, me di a la tarea de acomodar el desorden que había por toda la habitación, y digamos que no me llevé mucha sorpresa al ver tirada y medio rasgada una camisa blanca de anchas mangas al lado de unos jirones de tela negra que al acercarme a contemplar creo que reconocí como mis pantalones. -Demonios que paso??-solo murmuraba con cada prenda que recogía: las caretas, una negra y otra plateada, mi tuxedo, su capa roja, hasta que me di cuenta que cuando Black saliera del baño no tendría ropa que ponerse, ya que dudaba que fuera a ir por la vida vestido de vampiro antiguo, aunque conociendo su afán de atención eso si sería probable, así que saque una muda de ropa de mi armario y se la dejé en una silla junta a la puerta y me salí a la cocina, ya que mientras pudiera evitarlo no volvería a ver a Black desnudo en mi vida.

Ya en la cocina, me preparé un café y me senté a meditar el asunto

-Lucius, Lucius donde estas??- solo susurraba- donde estas??

En lo que yo pensaba en el paradero de mi esquivo tormento, Black hizo su aparición en la cocina, vestido con mi ropa, todo de negro (de que otro color podría ser), y asombrosamente le daba un nuevo giro a mis propias prendas, algo tenia que no parecían ser las mismas que yo usaba a diario, a lo mejor era la manera en que levantaba un poco el cuello de la camisa o la usaba desfajada, o tal vez en que su cabello largo, lacio, de su color negro violáceo que tanto contraste le daba a su piel blanca, ahora se encontraba mojado y caía sensualmente por sus hombros o tal vez en que esos pantalones le sentaban condenadamente bien. Demonios, estoy pensando otra vez así de este imbécil¡

En lo que yo lo observaba, él se sentó en la silla frente a mí y permaneció con un gesto meditabundo en el rostro.

-¿Algún problema, Black?

- Azúcar-

- No por dormir una noche juntos me tienes que buscar un apodo cariñoso

- No, no es eso – dijo mientras se ponía rojo ( a veces es tan predecible)- es que tengo el sabor a azúcar en la boca. Es como de frutilla, dulce, no se que sea.

No me pareció prudente mencionar que hace solo unos cuantos momentos, cuando recogía el desorden de la habitación, vi que había bajo la cama unos frascos de mermelada de fresa y durazno vacíos o que yo mismo tenia el sabor a durazno en la boca y creo que iba a ser demasiado para la pequeña e inocente mente de Black hacerle un recuento de las cosas que Lucius y yo solemos hacer con toda clase de aderezos y almíbares (que no es precisamente cocinar). Así que preferí darle una salida que su conciencia pudiera soportar.

-No te extrañes, probablemente es algo que comiste ayer en la fiesta.

- Si eso debe ser.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio, y debió ser una escena muy extraña, que yo nunca me hubiera imaginado, los dos sentados, tomando café, después de una noche juntos, yo vestido aún solo con una bata y el con mi ropa puesta, si me lo hubieran dicho hace solo un par de días me hubiera reído.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo??¡¡¡- espetó minutos después

- ¿A que te refieres?- respondí con mi mejor arqueamiento de la ceja y es que a veces es tan fácil burlarse de él.

-¡Dormimos juntos y tu tan tranquilo¡¡¡

-Y otra vez pregunto ¿a que demonios te refieres??

-A que como puedes estar tranquilo, sabiendo que le fuiste infiel a tu.. tu... tu... tu mortífago y aun así esta ahí sentadote tomándote apaciblemente un café ¡Como si nada hubiera pasado¡¡

-Antes de contestar, dime ¿crees realmente que Lucius es la única persona con la que he estado? ¡Piensa un poco, Black¡

- Me llamo Sirius¡¡¡¡¡- gritó – y si tu y yo bueno, estuvimos juntos, al menos puedes tener la decencia de llamarme por mi nombre.

Suspiré y es que a veces puede llegar a ser tan enfadoso e infantil (exactamente lo contrario a Lucius, que nunca perdía la calma y la frialdad tan inglesa en él) y con una media sonrisa le acabé de contestar.- Bueno, Sirius, analiza un poco la situación, ¿realmente crees que después de un pasado como el mío, un "desliz" de borrachera tendría alguna secuela para mí? Tú, de seguro, todos estos años le has sido estúpidamente fiel a Lupin ¿Verdad?. Por eso te esta afectando tanto. Pero no te confundas conmigo, lo que paso, aunque no lo recuerde, no debió haber sido más que un mutuo celebramiento de victoria, una posible revancha por que ambos estábamos peleados con nuestros respectivos..mmm.. como decirlo "martirios", nada más. No confundas nunca Bla..Sirius, una pasión animal estrictamente corporal con un acto de amor y dedicación.

Al parecer le cayó como saco mi "discurso" ya que se cayó y pareció meditar en lo que acababa de decir.

-Entonces..., entre tu y yo.... no pasó nada.- dijo titubeando

-Así es.

Y así nos quedamos, hasta que terminamos nuestros respectivos cafés, en silencio, meditabundos; hasta que Black se levantó de la silla y exclam

-Demonios, ve la hora que es¡¡¡- el reloj encima de la alacena marcaba el mediodía.- Si llego a la casa a estas horas y Remus esta ahí, ¡Por Merlín, ¿Qué le voy a decir?¡

-La verdad

-¿¿La Verdad??¡¡Como se te ocurre¡¡¿¿¡¡Como crees que se va a poner si le digo que pasamos la noche juntos??¡¡

-¿Qué, le tienes miedo al lobito jejeje??

-No sea imbécil, lo que pasa es que nuestra relación no es tan torcida y bizarra como la tuya y la de Malfoy.

-Si no hay ser más tarado que tú realmente. Si te digo que le digas la verdad, piensa un momento, ¿tu que sabes que pasó ayer con certeza? Si lo vemos así, lo último que yo sé es que te emborrachaste y yo te traté de llevar a un lugar para que se te bajara, de ahí en más no sabemos ¿oh si?

-No, tienes razón

-¿Ves?, lo único que tienes que decirle es que debido a la asombrosa tristeza que sentías por haber peleado con el, tomaste un poco más de lo debido y que yo amablemente te socorrí un poco. Hoy despertaste y lo primero que pensaste fue en él y que casi corriste a sus brazos. Fácil

-¿pero y como le explico que traigo tu ropa puesta?

- Nada más sencillo Sirius, un borracho lo primero que hace es vomitarse encima .

- Espero que tengas razón Severus. Bueno me tengo que ir, no te preocupes, me apareceré cerca de la casa para no tener que usar tu chimenea.

- Como quieras.

Pasó a mi lado, rumbo a la puerta que estaba detrás de mí; yo podía seguir sus movimientos por que tenia enfrente la superficie metálica de una de los gabinetes. Y sin siquiera voltearme o levantarme de la silla le espeté –Sirius- y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta

-Dime

- Esto nunca ocurrio

- No te preocupes, es lo último que quisiera que los demás se enteraran,- y con una sonrisa triste añadió- creeme, no es bueno para mi reputación. – fue lo último que dijo mientras se cerraba la puerta tras él.

Apenas me esta tomando mi segunda taza de café, cuando oí un ruido del despacho, donde se encontraba la Red Flu de uso personal de Lucius, así que suspiré preparado a verlo entrar en casi cualquier estado; en los diez o quince segundos que le tomó salir de la chimenea de su estudio y encaminarse a la cocina, me pude imaginar tantas situaciones: Lucius enfurecido con varita en la mano y el "crucio" en la boca, o tal vez frió, tranquilo, o quizás no supiera nada, la verdad es que en esas circunstancias cualquier cosa era razonable.

Pero cuando apareció en el marco de la puerta que da al pasillo, me sorprendió de sobremanera, de todos los estado posibles en los que creí que se hubiera presentado, nunca hubiera pensado que viniera así.

Borracho. Ebrio. A punto de caerse.

Nunca en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido lo había visto así; si, si toma pero siempre había sabido controlarse y nunca había dejado que se le subiera a la cabeza sin antes tomarse alguna poción en contra de eso. Era increíble, una de las únicas personas que conozco que supo mantenerse en sus cabales cuando se celebraban las "Fiestas de la Marca Oscura" (un eufemismo a las orgías de sangre y vino que se organizaban cuando el Señor Tenebroso tenía alguna victoria.) Ni en esos momentos lo había visto así.

Inmediatamente me levanté de la silla y fui a su encuentro tratando de detenerlo pues en su tambaleante condición lo más seguro era que diera de bruces en el suelo.

-Lucius, que pasa?¿por que vienes así?¿donde estabas?

-¡Quítate¡, me dijo tambaleante- No me toques- decía arrastrando las palabras- sólo vine por mis cosas, ya no quiero estar un minuto más aquí.

-Pero Lucius que tienes- le decía mientras por dentro solo pensaba ¡En la ma$6, ya sabe¡- deja te ayudo a sentarte

Y vaya que fue difícil convencerlo de que lo hiciera pero al final lo logré, al parecer se hallaba en esa fase de la ebriedad en la que estaba más desvalido que un niño, ya que cuando lo ayudaba a reclinarse en el respaldo, me volteo a ver a los ojos y me dijo -¿Qué ya no me quieres?-

Definitivamente este está más ebrio que nada, era lo único que pensaba, ya me imagino que Lucius Malfoy en sus cinco sentidos me dijera algo as

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es que ...ayer... te vi...fui a la fiesta, pensé que ibas a estar solo pero en cuanto yo llegué , te fuiste con...- y en ese momento el fuego de sus ojos se avivó y paso del estado aletargado en que se encontraba a enfurecerse, tan rápido que no lo vi venir. Me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca en lo que se incorporaba, apretándome tan recio que me empezó a lastimar, mientras me empujaba contra el gabinete que estaba detrás de mí.

- ¡¡¡Y no me mientas, te vi que te fuiste con un imbécil disfrazado de vampiro¡¡¡, ¿Qué?¿tan poco te importo, que decidiste acostarte con cualquier idiota que se te pusiera enfrente?? Eres un desgraciado, y yo mientras tanto preocupado por ti¡¡

La presión en la muñeca empezaba a dolerme, así que tenía que pensar rápido antes de que todo se volviera más agresivo.

- ¡Lucius, por Dios, cálmate¡ Si tuvieras la menor idea de lo que pasó ayer , no estarías así.

- ¡¿qué pasó?¡ ¡¿Qué te jodiste a uno de los muchachito nuevos de la Orden?¡ Dime, fue a Potter o a uno de los Weasley, porque así hubieras organizado una orgía con todos los pelirrojos.

-No seas idiota Malfoy, si no me vas a dejar hablar al menos déjame irme¡¡¡¡ - le decía mientras intentaba zafarme de la presión que ejercía sobre mi

-OK, vamos dime, quiero oír de tu boca como echaste a perder nuestra relación.

-El vampiro con el que me viste salir era Sirius Black.

- Tan bajo has caído Snape.- dijo sarcásticamente

- deja de decir estupideces y déjame terminar, lo único que pasó es que aquel ex-convicto se emborrachó demasiado y lo tuve que ayudar a que se le bajara. Probablemente cuando tú nos viste fue cuando lo llevaba a la cocina para darle un poco de café , tratando de que volviera a un estado coherente.

-Y después?

- Después nada, sabes como son los borrachos, (esperaba que le cayera la indirecta), se durmió, se vomitó encima y hoy en la mañana finalmente se largo con su amado licántropo.

-Y supones que voy a creer que no pasó nada?

-Aunque no te debo ninguna explicación, razona esto un segundo, no crees que si yo fuera a serte infiel elegiría algo mejor que el presidiario de Black. Como si no supieras que el y yo estamos enemistados y no nos producimos otra cosa que asco desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

- No creo que tengas que dudar de mí, pero te doy la prueba más leal.- y lo volteé a ver a los ojos- Lee mi mente, bucea en mis pensamientos- y esto era una maniobra peligrosa, ya que no sabia si las experiencias olvidadas era factible leerlas por medio de Oclumancia, pero era digamos, mi única opción para que Lucius me creyera.

-No, lo siento, nunca debí dudar de ti- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que pocos momentos antes había ocupado Sirius.

Espera un poco, deja te traigo una poción para que te ayude a despejarte.- y fui a la habitación tratando de que no sonreír demasiado por que mi maniobra había resultado, ya que mientras yo pudiera nadie en este mundo sabría que algo había pasado entre Black y yo. Encontré la botellita con la poción para Lucius y se la llevé a la cocina.

En lo que se la tomaba, yo empecé a preparar el desayuno para los dos y como los dos aún teníamos resaca del día anterior solo puse un poco de pan a tostar y más café.

Estábamos tranquilamente desayunando en silencio, como queriendo olvidar lo pasado las ultimas 24 horas cuando a Lucius se le ocurrió preguntar algo que no pude evitar sonreír al oírlo.

-Oye Severus, no hay mermelada de fresa para el pan?

**Continuar**

Jejeje que tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Ya pronto aparecerán las consecuencias de verdad así que ñaca ñaca, hagan sus apuestas. Por cierto el regreso a la escuela esta cerca así que si alguien quiere salir como maestro nuevo o como alumno solo avísenme

Ahora vayan al botoncito de abajo y dejen alguna critica, sugerencia, comentario o aclaración pero el chiste es que hablen OK? por que si no me siento sola y abandonadita

Besos

Kenny Black

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


	3. Dolor y agonia

**DISCLAIMER**: Se lo saben de memoria, estos personajes por mucho que queramos, no nos pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling

Esto tiene su origen en extraño sueño que tuve (--), ya saben que me proyecto ligeramente. Por cierto es una historia Yaoi/ Slash SS/LM/SB/RL (más lo que se acumule en la semana jejeje). Dejen muchos reviews, se valen tomatazos, opiniones, sentencias, amenazas varias y dictámenes

**Capitulo III **

_**Dolor y agonía**_

**´Cause nothin' last forever**

**and we both know hearts can change**

**and its hard to hold a candle **

**in the cold November rain.**

**We´ve been through this such a long long time**

**Just tryin´to kill the pain**

**But lovers always come and lovers always go **

**And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today**

**Walkin' away**

Guns N' Roses- November Rain

_28/agosto_

Lucius se fue.

Desde el incidente con Black, no habíamos podido hablar normalmente, a pesar de que según nosotros, había quedado todo aclarado y ayer me llegó con la noticia de que según él tenia que arreglar unos negocios pendientes en París, y se iba a ir a vigilar unos viñedos que necesitaban de su atención. (-Tu sabes que soy un hombre de negocios y de alguna manera tengo que cuidar mi patrimonio para dejarle algo a Draco- dijiste cuando te reclamé tu partida.)

Hoy desperté solo, con el alma hecha trizas, con un dolor en el pecho que me hace difícil respirar, no me puedo levantar, siento el frío reptando por mis piernas, busco tu abrigo y tu calor y no estás ahí.

¡Maldito Lucius, que pretendes que haga sin tu presencia, si me acostumbré a ti, a modificar mi estado de ánimo a razón de tu gusto¡

¡Como c&-á¥€dos quieres que sobreviva este tiempo sin ti, si tu sola voz me es más necesaria que el aire o que la luz del sol¡¡

Nuestra conversación de despedida fue tan corta, tan seca. Con tus maletas ya en el carruaje y ya con tu capa de viaje puesta intentaste darme una ultima explicación que no quise aceptar

_- No creas que lo hago por despecho o venganza, pero creo que lo mejor para los dos es pasar un tiempo solos, que aclaremos bien nuestras prioridades y que, bueno, tu sabes, decidamos si es realmente esta relación lo que queremos para el resto de nuestras vidas. Se que tu también necesitas tiempo, ya que no vaya a ser que se te vuelva a presentar otro "incidente" como el la otra ocasión._

_-Pero, Lucius tu sabes que no necesitas irte, yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero, desde hace mucho yo sé cual es mi camino- te alegué- si eres tú el que necesita espacio o el que no tiene la seguridad de lo que siente, adelante, no me interpondré entre tus planes, pero no me uses de excusa con algo que solo tu vas a hacer._

_Y así te vi marchar, tu silueta recortándose en la oscuridad de la puerta, perdiéndose en el camino, confundiéndose con las sombras del atardecer, mientras yo fingía indiferencia, y me volteaba hacia dentro de la casa para no tener que verte irte, ya que sabia que si veía tu espalda alejarse más y más , irremediablemente correría atrás de ti a suplicarte que no te fueras. Pero demasiadas peleas hemos tenido, demasiadas discusiones que han gastado mi alma y convencido (al menos en apariencia) que era lo mejor, te dejé que te fueras aunque con eso se me fuera más de la mitad de mi alma y mi corazón._

Y así me quede, tirado en una cama que se siente tan sola y grande por que me faltas tú, en una habitación tan fría por que no te tengo cerca, en una vida tan vacía por que no estas tú.

Si los demás me vieran ahora, yo el ex-mortífago, el una vez asesino implacable de careta blanca, el serio y recto profesor de pociones, el terror de Hogwarts, el héroe de la segunda guerra, todo eso y más , ahora llorando como niño desamparado. Me veo en el espejo y no reconozco mi rostro, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, los labios púrpuras de tanto morderlos para no gritar tu nombre, el rostro bañado de lagrimas, el cabello desordenado de tanto mecerlo con desesperación, mis manos están frías solo por que no estas aquí para tomarlas y es que yo ya no se ahora quien soy, no se a donde pertenezco.

No sería hoy la primera vez que algo me doliera, ni la primera vez que me tengo que enfrentar a la perdida, han muerto muchas personas cercanas a mí, a otras tantas he extraviado y los fantasmas de los muertos que cargo en mi conciencia podrían volver loco a cualquier hombre, pero pase por todo por una sola cosa, por la esperanza de tenerte a ti. Si todos estos años sobreviví fue por tu memoria, ¿por que ahora me dejas así, por que ahora huyes del amor que incondicionablemente te di?

No es por el episodio de Black, te conozco mejor que eso, tu sabes que no seria la primera vez que alguno de los dos tiene algún desliz con alguien más, sobre todo en nuestra etapa de mercenarios de Voldemort, demasiadas fueron las ocasiones en las que la luz de la mañana nos sorprendió en brazos de alguien más, aunque no supiéramos como llegamos ahí. Pero a veces eres tan posesivo y celoso; crees que el mundo fue hecho para ti y que nadie más tiene derecho a él. Cuantas veces no discutimos durante horas por la manera en que había volteado a ver a alguien o como me saludaba alguna persona y no te importaba que estuviera tu esposa presente, aun enfrente de Narcisa me reclamabas hasta por que no había llegado a tiempo a las reuniones (yo creo que ella siempre supo de lo nuestro y lo aceptó por que era demasiado para ella perder su posición de esposa de Lord Malfoy). Pero a pesar de eso, de tus celos (por que yo siempre los tomé como halago y como que me estabas cuidando), a pesar de todo y todos yo siempre te he amado.

Entonces no se por que te fuiste, no se por que me has dejado solo, por que tiraste todo lo que te he dado al traste.

Se esta haciendo tarde otra vez, y las sombras vuelven a llenar esta habitación. Se han cumplido 24 horas desde que te fuiste, 24 horas desde que la miseria se metió en mi vida, 24 horas de llanto, de desesperación, de locura, de rabia, de amor, de odio, de sufrimiento, de rumiar tu nombre, de imaginarme tu sonrisa y de pensar una vez más en tus caricias.

El tiempo sigue pasando y yo en ti no puedo dejar de pensar, pero el dolor es demasiado y me descuartiza por dentro.

Y ahora corazón que sin alma me dejaste, ¿que quieres que haga?, dime tu ¿como pretendes que responda a tu despedida?

Sobreviví a la sangre, a la muerte, a maldiciones imperdonables, a sortilegios perversos, a torturas, creéme que sobreviviré al mal que me causas ahora, no será fácil mi amor pero a partir de esto seré alguien diferente, has marcado una etapa que ya cerró, has vuelto ahora mi corazón de piedra. Así que si algún día vuelves, no te toparás con el mismo que dejaste aquí, ya que a pesar de que mi alma se este rasgando en millones de jirones, negaré que eres parte de mi y fingiré que ya no te necesito.

Esta es la ultima vez Lucius , que juegas con mi vida así y a pesar del dolor que me esta matando lentamente como si fuera un veneno, a pesar de que sin ti no soy nada, a pesar de que no conozco otra forma de vivir que no sea pendiente de ti, a pesar de que se que cuando vuelva a oler tu suave perfume y que digas con dulce acento mi nombre querré ir a tus brazos, a pesar de todo eso ahora decido dejarte ir, y condenarme a mi mismo a sufrir la tristeza infinita.

_1/septiembre_

Hoy empiezan las clases en Hogwarts y mi asiento en la Mesa Principal se ha quedado vacío. No podía asistir, ya que implicaba levantarme de la cama y enfrentarme con un mundo que me recuerda demasiado a ti.

Le mande una nota Dumbledore excusándome de no asistir al inicio de clases, que el lunes ya me aparecería, que me encontraba enfermo (¿Qué acaso no eres tu mi enfermedad, no estoy acaso malo de dolor, de melancolía, de amor?)

Recibí una pequeña carta de Dumbledore donde su respuesta era:

_Estimado Severus:_

_No te preocupes por tus clases, creo que los alumnos no resentirán tu ausencia, ya que yo mismo les daré lecciones. _

_No trates de ignorar lo que sientes y no dejes que esto te haga menos. Yo se que eres fuerte y la pérdida solo te hará más grande._

_Toma esto como las vacaciones que tanto mereces y ven cuando te hayas repuesto_

_La enfermedad que padeces es la más peligrosa de todas, ya que mal llevada nos acarrea graves consecuencias, pero es imposible no sufrirla y el que la padece solo se hace más noble a su término_

_Cuando regreses te darás cuenta que se han hecho unos cambios que estoy seguro serán de tu agrado_

_Aquí te esperamos con los brazos abiertos cuando desees volver._

_Con afecto._

_Albus_

No creo que tarde mucho en regresar a la escuela, es demasiado el tiempo solo que paso aquí, pensando en ti, en lo que fue y en lo que no pudo ser.

Necesito pensar en algo más y si mi opción es cuidar mocosos ineptos, prefiero eso a quedarme aquí viendo mi vida correr y sentirte tan lejos de m

Te dije que sobreviviré, pero ahora dime, mi amor, como le hago en el tiempo en que se me olvida tu mirada. Como paso a través del fuego que en mi mente significa tu voz. Como le hago para vivir en un mundo que me queda grande sin ti.

Pero no te preocupes Lucius, de alguna manera u otra aquí yo estaré, aunque mi alma haya muerto con tu adiós.

Continuará...

Ya se que este fue un capitulo muy chiquito pero digamos que es casi un previo para el que viene, y no es que me encante andar haciendo sufrir a mi amado Severus, (pero bien que le tengo reservada una sorpresita jejeje) pero es que si estos dos no andan de pleito no están a gusto. Espero subir pronto el otro capitulo, ya casi esta terminado así que no se desesperen mucho, así que ya saben dejen muchos reviews, por que si no me siento sola y abandonadita y eso no es bueno por que ya viene mi cumpleaños jejeje (creen que alguien me quiera regalar un 2x1 de Lucius y Sev??)

Besos

Kenny Black

Reviews

**nemesis riddle**: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, tambien me ha encantado la nueva historia que has escrito.Y si po cierto Severus es un hombresotote,y bueno Lucius.....siempre será Lucius.

**Dark Loupy:** jejeje no lo se.... cada quien se lo imagina

**Meilin2**: perdon por tardar tanto en poner el nuevo acapitulo prometo que el otro no tarda tanto

**Megumi SxS**: igual, ya por fin actualice y gracias por tus comentarios y que aguantes los delirios de una traumada con estos dos ( bueno cuatro)


	4. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: **Ya se lo saben de memoria, por mucho que queramos estos personajes son de JK Rowling pero los tomare prestados un rato

**Capitulo IV **

**Sorpresas**

"**El amor es un sentimiento contra natura, que condena a dos desconocidos a una dependencia mezquina e insalubre, tanto más efímera cuanto más intensa"**

Gabriel García Márquez- Del amor y otros demonios.

Regresé hoy a la escuela, tras una semana infernal, donde tu recuerdo me persiguió a todos lados y tu voz la oía en cada susurro del viento. Y sigo sintiendo eso, solo que el dolor se ha atenuado un poco, no recuerdo donde leí que el espíritu humano era como una esponja, solo podía absorber una cantidad determinada de emociones y una vez saturada esta, quedaba lleno y no podía adquirir nuevas; algo así me pasa a mi contigo, el sufrimiento ha sido tanto que ahora me siento como anestesiado y ningún estimulo parece despertarme.

Pero bueno, apenas hoy llegué a mi despacho, encontré una carta de Dumbledore con todos los cambios que había anunciado; a partir de ahora, en los salones de 1º a 5º año, todas las casas estaban mezcladas, según esto para fomentar la unidad en los estudiantes y evitar las fricciones y rivalidades, así también pociones era materia obligatoria para los todos los alumnos de los últimos años, la fueran a emplear directamente o no, también Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras (demonios otro maldito año con San Potter y asociados)

Al igual, muchos del plantel de maestros habían sido remplazados (¿serían por que o estaban muertos o estaban es San Mungo?, pero el director me decía en la carta que prefería que en la cena el mismo me los presentaría.

También mencionaba que mis clases seguían bajo el programa que yo había dejado, que mis alumnos "ansiaban" mi regreso (si como no) y que todo estaba dispuesto para que yo trabajara inmediatamente.

Apenas terminé de leer la nota, tocaron a mi puerta y entró Dumbledore al despacho, con una sonrisa paternalista y su mirada de piedad y angustia como temiendo por mí,(si hay algo que odio es que la gente me mire con lástima), así que fríamente lo recib

-Buenas tardes

-Bienvenido otra vez, Severus, no pensé que regresarías tan pronto

-No estaba tan enfermo, ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Lo se, lo se, bueno, veo que ya leíste mi nota, solo venia a decirte que lo que resta de este día aun lo tienes libre, pero mañana necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

-¿de que se trata?

-Necesito que por favor vigiles la primera clase de un nuevo maestro, es que no pudo llegar desde el comienzo, acaba de venir de Italia y tu sabes que el primer encuentro con un grupo puede ser desastroso si no se sabe manejar, sobretodo si es a destiempo, como en este caso.

-¿así que quieres que vaya de niñera?

- Sabes que no Severus, pero realmente apreciaría que estuvieras ahí para apoyarlo en cualquier eventualidad.

-Esta bien, lo haré

-Gracias, realmente te lo agradezco, pues bien, el nombre del maestro es Santinno Corso, viene de Roma, estuvo muchos años trabajando en la Facultad de Esoterismo y Adivinación, tiene gran fama como lector de auras –en eso se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, volteo y me dijo- ¿realmente te encuentras bien Severus?, no deberías apresurarte en estas cosas.

-Director Dumbledore

-Albus

-Albus, esto no es una de las cosas mas difíciles que me hayan pasado, recuerde a quienes nos hemos enfrentado, pero no se preocupe, mis clases no se verán afectadas ni perjudicaré a los alumnos, si eso es lo que teme, tampoco crea que desquitare mi "incidente" con sus adorados Gryffindors

-Severus, sabes que no es eso, pero a lo mejor volver te trae muchos recuerdos que en estos momentos no requieres.

-No se preocupe por eso, (al menos su hijo ya no esta aquí –pensé con tristeza)

-Yo se, yo se- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Más tarde en el Gran Comedor, a la hora de la cena, llegue un poco después de que todos empezaron a comer, ya que me quería ahorrar la parte de las bienvenidas y demás cursilerías.

Cuando entre en el Comedor, pude ver los grandes cambios que habían pasado desde el año anterior, simplemente en la mesa de maestros, quedábamos realmente pocos de los que estábamos el año pasado, ahora estaba Lupin de regreso (asumo yo que en DCAO), Hook se había retirado y en su lugar habían puesto a Black, Flitwick también se había ido y lo habían reemplazado con Bill Weasley, Sprout y Hagrid tampoco se encontraban a la mesa, lo que dejaba a Minerva y a mi como los maestros con mas antigüedad de todo Hogwarts.

Ocupe mi lugar habitual con todo el silencio posible, lo único malo era que mi lugar se encontraba a un lado de Black y de Lupin, cosa que no me causa mucha gracia que digamos y a un lado de uno de los nuevos.

Apenas me senté, Black prefirió voltear a otro lado, ya que notaba que si lo veía, el muy idiota se sonrojaba, así que decidido a ignorar a aquel par ( que no se veían tan felices y melosos como de costumbre) volteo al otro lado y antes de poder decir una palabra el "nuevo" me interrumpe.

-El Profesor Severus Snape- dijo no preguntando sino afirmando- déjeme decirle que es usted mucho más impresionante de cerca, Profesor.

-¿perdón?

-no lo tome a mal, pero es que he seguido muy de cerca su carrera desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque pensaba que usted debía ser una persona impactante de conocer, nunca pensé que su aura despidiera tanto magnetismo.

-Santinno Corso ¿verdad?

-Así es- dijo mientras extendía una mano muy blanca- el nuevo maestro de Adivinación.

-Lo siento pero esa es una rama de la magia por la que no siento mucho aprecio, no creo en esa sarta de .... Olvídelo

-Vamos profesor Snape, no me diga.... ¿lo puedo tutear?

-Adelante

-No todo en este mundo es exacto como las pociones, no todo se basa en conjurar el hechizo exacto pronunciando correctamente, hay ciertas cosas que en este mundo no dependen de nosotros; por ejemplo, la luna- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Lupin con cierta sorna- a todos nos afecta , en diferentes grados, y ¿Por qué? por que estamos hechos de ¾ partes de agua y si la luna puede mover inmensas cantidades con las mareas, no cree que pueda movilizarnos a nosotros, seres infinitamente inferiores

-Bien, que la luna afecte, es comprobable, pero dígame, como explica que la posición de las estrellas en nuestro nacimiento vaya a mandar nuestro destino.

- Esa es una idea errónea de la adivinación y la astrología, lo único que hace es tratar de predecir las posibles consecuencias de nuestros actos, basados en nuestras pautas de conducta, que esas si están dictadas desde nuestro nacimiento según nuestros regentes.

-Eso es en lo que no creo, ¿como puede un mes o un día en especial afectar el carácter de una persona?

-Tómese de ejemplo usted mismo,

-¿No me ibas a tutear?

- Lo siento, dijo mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas,- tómate a ti mismo como ejemplo, hace unos momentos le dije que he seguido su carrera desde hace tiempo y la razón es que usted es un "Niño de Signo"

-¿perdón?

--Así he denominado a una categoría que investigo, son las personas que nacieron como us..., como tú, el mes, el día y la hora exactos- y al ver mi cara de desconcierto- si, tú naciste el 11 del mes 11 a las 11 de la noche ¿verdad?, somos realmente pocos los que pertenecemos a esa categoría

-¿somos?

-Ah, es que yo también soy un "Niño de Signo", nací el 05 de Mayo a las 5 de la mañana

-¿ y que importa eso de que si es de día o de tarde?

-Es que los "Niños de signo" de los signos de fuego y tierra deben de nacer en la mañana, al contrario de los de aire o agua, como tu.- dijo mientras sonreía de una manera por demás angelical

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que todas las características de su signo se verán acentuadas, tanto positivas como negativas, sigamos tomándome de ejemplo, yo soy Tauro, así que cada seña de ese signo es reconocible en mi, soy terco, buen administrador, paciente, cuando quiero algo lo consigo,- y mientras se mordía el labio inferior, agregó- muy dado a los placeres -

En eso un elfo doméstico se acercó a nosotros, - Los siento profesores, no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero la cena se ha terminado desde hace tiempo y bueno, los elfos quieren entrar a limpiar y prefieren que no haya nadie aquí cuando lo hacen

¡ Todos se habían ido y nosotros no nos habíamos dado cuenta por estar discutiendo de signos y demás farsas¡, lo que provoco las carcajadas de Santinno, -¡ vamos Severus, que por estar convenciéndote de que eres un especial niño de signo nos hemos quedado aquí solos jajajaj

Apenas me iba a despedir en las escaleras principales cuando oí a Corso llamándome

-Siento mucho molestarte, pero... es que... bueno, el punto es que no se como llegar a mis habitaciones

-Deben estar cerca de tu despacho.

-Bueno, es que....ese es el punto propiamente dicho.

-No sabes llegar ah

-No

-No importa, te llevaré, pero procura fijarte esta vez

Mientras íbamos caminando en silencio , pude al fin observar detenidamente al nuevo maestro, tenia el cabello un poco largo, que le llegaba al nivel de la mandíbula, ligeramente ondulado, de color oscuro con reflejos cobrizos, con ojos del mismo tono, grandes y con una boca generosa, que se curvaba en una sonrisilla aunque ninguno fuera diciendo nada. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba volteo y dijo.

-¿Y bien profesor Snape? ¿Si paso el examen?

-Te ves muy joven para ser maestro, cualquiera te confundiría con un alumno de último año.

-No me juzgues precipitadamente Severus, pronto descubrirás que muchas cosas no son lo que aparentan y una de esas es mi edad.

-No puedes tener más de 22 años

-Te sorprenderías; bueno parece que ya llegamos, te agradezco mucho que me acompañaras, éste castillo puede resultar muy grande y frío si no se tiene la correcta guía verdad?- y mientras se apoyaba en la puerta, volteo a verme de manera muy sugerente- No deseas pasar?

-Gracias, pero el día de hoy ha resultado extenuante, mejor otra vez

-Claro que si, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti- dijo en lo que se metía y guiñaba un ojo.- Buenas noches Severus

-Buenas noches.

En el camino de regreso a mis habitaciones, me recree pensando en la imagen de este nuevo e interesante profesor. "Niño de signo" me había dicho, bueno con tal de que siguiera sonriendo de esa manera, por mi que me dijera lo que quisiera.

Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando una lechuza empezó a tocar insistentemente la ventana, y al dejarla entrar, solo soltó un pedacito de pergamino en mi mesa y volvió a emprender el vuelo.

Antes de abrirlo creí que el mensaje seria de Lucius, que avisaba que iba a regresar, pero mi desconcierto fue mayor al ver que era una caligrafía que yo desconocía completamente , y la nota solo traía una frase sin saludo o firma.

"_Por vos nací, por vos tengo la vida, por vos he de morir y por vos muero"_

A la mañana siguiente, aun me encontraba desconcertado por la nota de la noche anterior, pero curiosamente, por primera vez desde la partida de Lucius, había podido dormir sin la extraña presión que sentía en el pecho.

Antes del desayuno, tenia que ir a vigilar la primera clase de Santinno, ya que porque el también había llegado después de la entrada a clases, pero no pusieron persona que lo reemplazara, tenía que dar mas clases antes del desayuno y después de la cena, para poder compensar ese tiempo.

Llegue un poco tarde a su clase que era con un grupo mixto de alumnos de 5º año, porque cuando entre en el salón, el ya se había presentado y estaba dando, supongo yo, su discurso inicial, y tenia a todas las alumnas embobadas con su manera de hablar, con ese acento tan particular, con esa manera tan sensual que tiene de hablar, como si cada palabra que pronunciara fuera acariciada con sus labios antes de ser dicha. Aparte de su hipnotizante plática, debo reconocer que hoy, bajo la luz de todas las velas que estaban encendidas por el salón, se veía especialmente atractivo, llevaba puesto un pantalón y camisa blanca, lo que junto con su pelo suelto y ondulado alrededor de su cara de niño, le daba un aspecto por demás de angelical y apuesto, aparte de lo bien que se veía dando su discurso, ya que se exaltaba y en su fina y blanca piel aparecían las huellas de un leve sonrojo.

Al entrar yo, se calló por unos breves segundos, pero yo le hice una seña de que continuara, por lo que volvió a su explicación.

-Y como les iba diciendo, estas personas, tiene en su ser las características más entrañables de cada signo, tanto buenas y malas, lo que los hará poseedores de una personalidad magnética. Por ejemplo- explicaba mientras iba haciendo una serie de círculos y cuadrantes en el pizarrón- los signos de fuego, serán más impulsos, irreflexivos, ardientes y fogosos. Y si a la señorita que esta platicando en la mesa del rincón a mi espalda, no le parece interesante mi clase, con mucho gusto escucharemos el tema que usted proponga para tratar en nuestra sesión- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba al lado de el escritorio

No alcanzaba a ver a las dos alumnas a las que les estaba hablando, solo alcancé a oír susurros ("ves te dije que te callaras", "pero es que tu sabes ", "Ya cállate y mejor responde al maestro")

-Bien, la estamos esperando, señorita....

-Hawkins, Kenny Hawkins.

-Bien señorita Hawkins, ¿acaso considera que mi tema es muy aburrido para ser tratado en esta clase?

-No, no es eso profesor Corso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Le puedo decir lo que realmente pienso?

-De eso se trata esta clase

-Es que no creo que el modo en que las estrellas estén acomodadas en el momento en que nacemos, influya en nada en nuestra vida, dudo que exista un destino y una fuerza que guié nuestros pasos.

-creo que ese discurso ya lo he escuchado antes,- dijo mientras volteaba a verme con una media sonrisa- Perodígame una cosa y le probaré que al menos ahora las estrellas si han intervenido. De todas las clases que ha llevado, en todos estos años, dígame, ¿cual es su clase favorita?

-Pociones, profesor.

-Muy interesante, que siendo usted una Gryffindor, nos se sienta atraída a clases que requieran más uso de magia y varitas como Transformaciones o cosas realmente físicas como seria DCAO. Pero no, usted se inclina al exacto, preciso y de todas maneras misterioso mundo de las pociones y brebajes. ¿Me permite preguntar por que?

-Es que con la poción adecuada, usted nunca necesitaría levantar su varita, es aparte sutil, requiere mayor esfuerzo, lo que garantiza que no cualquiera lo logrará, y usted si tomara un veneno ahora, nunca vería quien fue el que perpetró su venganza, y sobretodo, con esto se puede llegar a controlar a las personas en la manera y forma especifica en que lo deseemos.

-Bien , ahora analicemos todo lo que me ha dicho, le gusta esta materia por que es digamos elitista, por que no cualquiera es capaz de lograr dominarla, sutil, en cierto modo misteriosa, oscura, lleva a la dominación, a la venganza, al control, y sobre todo tiene usted un gran apasionamiento por aquello que los demás no aprecian tanto verdad?

-Así es

-¿es ustedEscorpio señorita Hawkins? mas específicamente ¿de la segunda quincena del periodo?

-Si, del 20 de noviembre, ¿Cómo supo?, de seguro vio los archivos

-No, pero es que el poder, la sabiduría, la fina línea entre lo bueno y lo malo siempre ha sido un sitio visitado por los escorpiones, como nuestro apreciado profesor de pociones- dijo mientras me señalaba con un gesto de la mano-

-¿el profesor Snape es también Escorpio?- preguntó Hawkins con repentino interés mientras toda su cara se volvía cada vez más roja, - Y que otras cosas, es, digo soy como Escorpio.

-Creo que usted mejor que nadie lo sabe señorita Hawkins, pero para beneplácito suyo y de sus compañeros le diré algunos datos de éste signo, uno de los más especiales a mi consideración, aunque todos son únicos y particulares en su propia individualidad. Peor lo fascinante de ese signo es que, al menos en la mayoría, los conceptos de vida, muerte y sexo, se hayan profundamente enlazados. Estas personas son las que ustedes ven morir de amor o mas bien matar de amor, son extremadamente celosos, ya que cualquier cosa que amen se volverá objeto de su idolatría, y darán su vida por ello, pero exigirán igual retribución, son los amantes por excelencia del horóscopo, ya que nadie los puede superar en sus intrincadas y elaboradas fantasías, que por lo general incluyen el concepto de dolor y no es de sorprenderse que sean capaces de dar a los otros y a si mismo en un acto sexual, una enorme cantidad de placer, se dice que los mas adiestrados de este signo.

Aparte de esto, tienen un espíritu muy desarrollado y muestran una enorme inclinación por todas las ramas del saber que le permitan una supremacía por los demás; por eso, son muchos los escorpiones que se pierden en la senda de la locura al intentar alcanzar el grado máximo de poder.

El silencio se hizo cuando Santinno se cayó, yo aun tenia muy presente su mirada cuando estaba diciendo lo de las fantasías, era una mirada tal, que si hubiera despedido fuego, todo el salón hubiera sido calcinado. El espeso sigilio que había invadido el aula fue roto por un alumno de Slytherin

-Hey Hawkins¡¡¡, Cuando quieras yo te ayudo a cumplir tus elaboradas fantasías, con tal de que me retribuyas el favor Jajaja, pero no vayas a sacar el látigo jajajaj¡¡¡¡¡¡

Santino volteo enojado, y con un cambio repentino en su mirada que ahora parecía despedir en ves de fuego, hielo.

-Su nombre

-Cabada, Profesor.

-Muy bien señor Cabada, usted tiene toda la finta de un....Tauro no?

-Si, señor- dijo atemorizado al ver tan de cerca los helados ojos cafés

-Usted más que nadie se debe cuidar de los escorpiones, son signos complementarios, opuestos y cuando uno se lía con el otro, nada podrá separarlos, al menos intelectualmente. Pero en su caso, no se deben de preocupar,- dijo volviéndose al resto de grupo, al mismo tiempo que volvía a sonreír- cada persona es como el vino, tarda años en madurar, y dudo mucho que ustedes, mis queridos alumno, estén desarrollados completamente, probablemente en unos cuantos años, 10 o 15 tal vez

-¿¿¡¡Tantos??¡¡ -exclamó todo el grupo

-Recuerden que el tiempo cósmico no se mide en nuestras reglas y que en las estrellas un año es como un suspiro. Tanto como muestra clase, ya es hora, pueden bajar a desayunar y nos vemos de nuevo mañana.

Cuando todos iban saliendo, me acerqué al escritorio de Santino, que en ese momento se encontraba hablando con Hawkins.

-Que sea estala ultima vez que interrumpe usted en mi clase

-Si, profesor

Cuando ella iba saliendo, como iba con la mirada baja, topó conmigo, al ver con quien se había tropezado, farfulló una respuesta y salio casi corriendo del salón

-Santinno, Buenos días

-Severus, ¿Qué te ha parecido la clase?

-Pareces tener un gran control sobre los alumnos

-No como tu con esa alumna que acaba de salir

-¿Kenny Hawkins? Es una alumna dedicada

-Por obvias razones- y al ver mi cara de desconcierto agregó-¿Qué estas ciego Severus? Esa niña esta enamorada de ti y por lo que se lee en su aura, probablemente desde que empezó en Hogwarts

-¿De mi?, claro que no

-¿Qué necesitas que haga la pobre ilusa?¿que te recite ""Por vos nací, por vos tengo la vida, por vos he de morir y por vos muero" con acento apasionado en la ventana de tu habitación

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eso es un poemilla que he sacado de un libro muggle, "Del amor y otros demonios", bastante apropiado el titulo ¿no crees?

-¿perdón?

-Severus, Severus, Severus, aunque seas uno de los héroes de la segunda guerra, aun eres un tanto inocente para estas cosas, - y mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y se iba aproximando a mi- pero no te preocupes, cuando se trata de eso, yo te puedo ayudar.

-No, espera- dije mientras me alejaba un par de pasos-Santinno, tengo que decir algo antes de que nada pase

-¿Qué me vas a decir¿ ¿Qué acabas de salir de una relación extremadamente tormentosa? ¿O que aun estas enamorado de alguien pero tu no te puedes dar cuenta?

-¿Qué¡¡? ¿¡¡Como¡¡?

-Olvidas, que soy uno de los lectores de auras mas reconocidos, que puedo leer en tu alma tan fácilmente como tú la harías con la mía si utilizaras Oclumancia. Y tu espíritu grita desesperadamente el dolor que aun siente, pero no te preocupes, yo sabré esperar el momento adecuado, aunque por el momento no te pido tu alma, ,- iba diciendo el que se acercaba seductoramente a mi entrelazando sus manos en mi espalda.- aunque tu cuerpo no es tan mal opción eh?

-Santinno, ahora no- dije no muy convencido

-Esta bien, profesor-respondió con una de sus sonrisas angelicales

-Tengo que bajar, tengo que preparar mi clase

-Si, claro, no te preocupes profesor, pero recuerda, soy terco cuando quiero algo

Venia bajando las escaleras, desconcertado después de averiguar de quien provenía la nota que había recibido, y de la actitud de Santinno y por primera vez en lo que iba en todo este tiempo, sonreí con cierto perverso placer, al saber que una persona como Corso era capaz de fijarse en alguien como yo, aun tenía sus palabras rondando en mi mente , cuando fui interrumpido en mis meditaciones por Black, (no bastaba tenerlo a diario en la escuela y que el muy estúpido se sonrojara cuando lo viera, todavía quería entablar platica conmigo), que me llamó de seguro por que necesitaba algún consejo para aplacar a sus monstruitos de primero

-Snape, espera, tengo algo que hablar contigo

-Black, no podrías elegir otro momento, creéme que ahora estoy ocupado.

-Lo siento, pero es realmente urgente.

-¿Y ahora que? No me digas que tienes problemas para controlar a tus adorados alumnos. Vamos Black, si pudiste con los dementores, estos niños no se te harán tan difíciles.

-Siempre tan ingenioso, no Snape?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- el asunto que necesito tratar contigo es más serio.

Pero en ese momento Santinno iba bajando las escaleras de su salón, y al pasar a un lado de nosotros, por detrás de mí, sin detener su camino, solo se acercó y sin que nadie más se diera cuenta ¡me pellizcó el trasero¡, cuando iba a voltear a reclamarle, solo volteo la cara y me dirigió su sonrisa más tentadora y angelical mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Severus, no vas a venir a desayunar?- pregunto con esa manera de hablar que parece que esta mordiendo las palabras- ¿o te vas a tardar mucho con el Profesor Black?

-No, creo que no tardo, te alcanzo después- respondí con toda la compostura que se puede tener después de una sonrisa así. Y volteé a ver a Black con cara de desesperación,- Y bien ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

-No te lo puedo decir aquí.- dijo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia otra parte

-Black, perdón Sirius, , realmente no tengo tu tiempo, así que o me dices ahora mismo o me dejas seguir mi camino al Comedor-

- No realmente tengo que hablar contigo, pero ven , mejor entramos a esta aula vacía.

- Mira Sirius, si lo que quieres es seducirme y repetir nuestro episodio, mínimo ten la decencia de no ser tan obvio- dije con animo de bromear, pero al ver la cara de tristeza que embargaba el rostro de él me disculpe- Lo siento, solo estaba bromeando, tu sabes, no te lo tomes tan en serio.

-NO, no es eso.

-¿entonces?- dije con impaciencia- realmente no me gusta estar jugando misterios contigo, a parte tengo hambre y ya quiero ir a desayunar, y me imagino que tu querrás ir con tu licántropo adorado no? Así que si te apresuras...

-Remus y yo hemos terminado

-¿Qué?

-Si, por eso mismo quiero hablar contigo.

-No, ni creas que yo la voy a hacer de consejero o de celestina, ese papel a mi no me queda, muy sus problemas.

-Pero es que tienes tú que ver en esto

-¿Qué?¿ se enteró del "incidente"? Pensé que tendrías mejores neuronas y se lo habrías podido ocultar

-Si, de hecho se lo oculté, pero se termino dando cuenta.

-Bueno Black, esos son los riesgos de una borrachera, tu perdiste, yo perdí, pero la vida continua (mentira, todavía extraño a Lucius, pero teniendo la perspectiva de consolarme con Santinno, todo horizonte se aclara).

-¡¡es que no es eso¡¡

-¿¡¡Entonces?¿¿

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ Es Que Estoy Embarazado Snape¡¡¡¡

¿Que tal', les dije quele tenia preparada una pequeña sorpresita a mi querido profesor de pociones, pero no se preocupen que los sobresaltos apenas empizan y es que quiero que este sea un año muy movido para mi Severus jjejeje

prometo no tardar demsiado con el prox capitulo, con tal de que la inspiracion no se vaya de paseo :P

Besos

**Kenny Black**

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Reviews

**Drawdiel**: yo tmb soy san de todo lo que involucre a Sev y mi bello, guapo y sexy de Lucius, pero al parecer por este fic, voy a dejar descansar del tormento que le supone este amor (bien dramatica me oi jajaj) y voy a hacer renegar mucho a todos con lo que tengo planeado

**Gothic Luopy**: ya por fin actuaize y prometo hacer todo lo posible para actualizar en esta semana

**Nobuchan**: te he dejado recado en la Orden, pero al parecer no contestas, necesito saber como te vas a llamar y de donde quieres ser y tu sabes todos los datos plis¡¡¡

**Diabolik**: tu no te preocupes que abandone al bello Sirius, que el tmb va a tener un año muuuy especial


	5. Cuestion de destino

**Capitulo V**

The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do

And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you

No I don't wanna fall in love

this world is always gonna brake your heart

**HIM – Wicked Game**

Shock. Impacto. Nauseas. Cosquilleos. Mareos.

Era demasiado pronto para volver a sentir todo eso. Hace como un mes me desperté en mi cama con la compañía menos esperada y ahora esto….

? Es Que Estoy Embarazado Snape­ acababa de gritarme Sirius Black, una de las personas que mas odie y que mas me han odiado. Es demasiado para entenderlo a la primera

¿estas seguro Black?

Por todos los demonios, Soy Sirius?

eso no me…. ¿Estas seguro?

creo que si

­crees¿Crees? Y soy yo el que… pero…. ¿Cómo Chingd0?

Demonios, Severus si te pudieras callar un segundo y dejarme explicarte- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla , por lo que yo me apoye en el escritorio.- Remus y yo, bueno, antes de que , tu sabes que… el incidente… , pasara, estábamos planeando tener hijos y fuimos con un medimago.

No, no me digas…que…no no hicieron eso?

?déjame acabar­ me increpó con esos ojos oscuros tan expresivos- el medimago nos dio el hechizo de Berseker

Se llama ritual Sirius, Ritual de Berseker

Bueno eso, que haría que…

que el que se tomara la poción y cumpliera con los periodos de tranquilidad en luna llena se podría embarazar. Y como asumo que Remus, por su "condición" no puede tranquilizarse en luna llena, creo que te la tomaste tú

Si y mira- dijo mientras me enseñaba un pequeño dije que llevaba en el cuello, era una especie de cuarzo que despedía un tenue destello rosado.

"El cristal de la vida nueva"- ese cristal solo cambia de color cuando la persona que lo porta… ?Chingd mdre?

No sabía nada de eso, pero hoy en la mañana cuando me estaba bañando, empezó a resplandecer y justo entonces entro Remus al baño, y…bueno… se dio cuenta.

Pero no hay posibilidad de que sea el…. El…padre (que difícil puede resultar esa palabra)

No lo se, según el medimago dijo, el cristal solo empezaría a funcionar cuando el mismo detectara un aura de cuidado. Yo pensé que no había funcionado por que poco después de eso Remus y yo nos peleamos y después vino lo de la fiesta… y… bueno…tú sabes.

En ese momento empecé a pasearme por todo el salón, aventando todo lo que se me ponía enfrente, era demasiado, yo, El profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, padre de un hijo de una relación de una borrachera y sobretodo de quien ?De Sirius Black'?

Severus- me llamó quedamente, como en un suspiro, por lo que trate de calmar mi arrebato

?Qué- y por primera vez desde habíamos entrado al salón, Sirius volteo a verme a los ojos. Y su expresión me desconcertó, era de literalmente un perro apaleado, de abandono.

Siento haberte gritado, entiende por favor mi sorpresa, no se que decir- decía mientras trataba de tranquilizarme y me acercaba una silla al lado de él- realmente no se que decir.

Sin aviso, Sirius tomo mi mano, pero no era un contacto como el de Santinno de hace unos momentos, que había sido como si humo caliente se depositara sensualmente en mi mano, esta vez, este apretón de manos era dulce y como buscando refugio, como si mi mano fuera el ultimo pedazo de salvación para Sirius, entonces le tome suavemente el mentón con la otra mano y lo obligué a voltearme a ver a la cara. Sus ojos color azules tan oscuro que llegaban a ser negros, realmente profundos, ahora se encontraban húmedos, y una lágrima se derramaba por su rostro.

No, no quiero que me veas así- dijo apenas con un suspiro mientras intentaba voltearse- tu no.

Sirius, voltéame a ver, no hay nada malo, todo se arreglarí le decía mientras le pasaba mi brazo por la espalda, tratando de consolarlo, cálmate, algo pensaremos.

Es que …tengo tanto miedo- dijo entre sollozos cada vez más desesperados, al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en mi regazo.

Lo deje llorar, yo, con la huida de Lucius había aprendido que a veces lo mejor es sacar todas las lágrimas que inundan el corazón, así que deje que se desahogara,

Y así pasamos más de 10 minutos, hasta que cada vez, los suspiros se iban calmando y al parecer su respiración se iba tranquilizando

¿te sientes mejor?

Se me va a hacer costumbre llorar en tu hombro Severus- dijo mientras se secaba el rostro y trataba de mantener la compostura al mismo tiempo que volvía a esbozar su sonrisita característica- Gracias

¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer?

¿Yo¿Qué? Este bebe no se hizo solo¿sabes?

Déjame corregir, que si ya sabes que es lo que quieres hacer, por que,.. Digo…se puede….¡ por Merlín que es difícil decirlo¡

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que si no quieres al niño, existen…pociones…tratamientos…que no dejaran huella, dije con apenas un susurro

No

¿No? Solo así, pero como puedes decir tan fríamente eso, como se te ocurre, …

Severus

Que crees, que yo puedo hacer eso, tendrías que conseguir otra persona

?SEVERUS?

¿Dime?

No entendiste, yo nunca podría hacer algo así, cuando dije que no, era en referencia a terminar el embarazo, no a que no quisiera un niño

Ah bueno te hubieras explicado

Lo que pasa es que nada mas no escuchas- dijo mientras volvía a poner rostro apesumbrado- pero aparte¿como saber si todo salio bien, como saber que es sano

Cálmate, no vuelvas a llorar, eso es muy fácil, solo necesitas ir con un medimago, no te preocupes por eso, algo arreglaremos.- le dije mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero en ese momento oí el sonido de unos libros cayendo en el piso acompañados de una voz de mujer maldiciendo, me levante rápidamente, para ver la persona que había estado oyendo, pero solo alcancé a ver la espalda de alguien con cabello negro largo y el uniforme de Gryffindor que corría y daba vuelta al pasillo, y un pergamino tirado - estos Gryffindors podrían ser muy valientes pero como espías se morirían de hambre- dije al ver el pergamino que se había quedado tirado.

¿paso algo¿Alguien nos escucho- pregunto Sirius con angustia en la cara

NO solamente era alguien que pasaba por aquí, no te preocupes.

Bueno, pero aun tengo un problema

Dime

¿de donde saco yo un medimago especializado en embarazos de hombres?

¿No dijiste que habías ido con uno antes de empezar el tratamiento?

Es que…, bueno, es amigo de Remus, y tú entiendes, que todo lo que pase en ese consultorio no creo precisamente que se quede entre medico-paciente.

ah- solo dije con un suspiro- no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de conseguirlo, pero por ahora- le dije mientras me levantaba y lo ayudaba a levantarse a su vez- los dos tenemos clases que dar y no creo que a sus alumnos les guste verlo con el pelo todo desarreglado y los ojos llorosos- agregue mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara- así que Profesor Black, hágame el favor de ir a arreglarse un poco o todos sus admiradores se decepcionaran de usted.

¿Cómo puedes ser así, Severus¿Cómo puedes mantener la calma siempre?

Cuestión de práctica, uno no aprende a mentirle al mismísimo Lord oscuro sin aprender muchas otras cosas a la vez- dije tratando de sonreír

Nos dirigimos ambos a la puerta, y como la hora del almuerzo se había pasado, el se dirigió al Campo de Entrenamiento y yo de nuevo a mis mazmorras, cuando apenas me iba alejando, Sirius volvió a llamarme.

Severus

Dime

Gracias, por todo

Es mi deber Black- pero al ver su cara de desagrado- ok, ok, Sirius

El resto de día lo pase en las clases, aun teníamos muchas cosas atrasadas, y a pesar de que Dumbledore les había dado clases en mi ausencia, no se podía dejar de ver que los alumnos habían aprovechado que yo no estuviera para holgazanear.

Antes de la última clase, mande una nota a la alumna que había visto en el pasillo, para hablar con ellas, esperando que no hubiera ya chismeado por toda la escuela nuestra plática

Al terminar la última clase, que fue con los alumnos de último año, (Gracias a Dios, el último que soporto a San Potter y compañía), la alumna llegó y con cara apesumbrada se sentó frente a mi escritorio frente a mi despacho

Bien señorita Hawkins, creo que esto le pertenece- le dije mostrándole su pergamino- creo que McGonagall se molestaría mucho si no le entregará su tarea mañana

Profesor, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención- dijo tratando de interrumpirme

Hawkins, estoy hablando,. Lo único que le voy a pedir, en vista de que se que lo har� es discreción,

Profesor

¿si?

Yo lo puedo ayudar

No sabia que era medimago certificado- añadí con sarcasmo

No, no es eso

¿entonces?

Mi papá es medimago

como se pudo dar cuenta, este es un caso delicado, que no puedo dejar en manos de cualquier persona-dije tratando de cortar la conversación

Pero profesor, mi hermano nació así¡

¿perdón?

Bueno, creo que debo decirle toda la historia, mi papa se caso con mi mama y me tuvieron a mi, pero mi mama nos dejo cuando yo tenia 3 años, así que tiempo después se volvió a enamorar, pero fue de su amigo de toda la vida, que había sido un segundo padre para mi, así que desde entonces están juntos y decidieron tener un hijo, mi hermano menor, y mi papa fue el que atendió todo el "proceso" de mi otro papá. Desde entonces ha atendido muchos casos de hombres como el Profesor Black. Así que puede tener toda la confianza de pedirle una cita ¡Si quiere yo lo hago­dijo demasiado entusiasmada

a pesar de lo amable que ha sido con la información , no puedo permitirle que se inmiscuya tanto en este asunto. Ya después decidiré si le hablo. Reitero la discreción que debe de tener en este caso

Claro que si Profesor, sabe que por usted callaría cualquier cosa

Sobre eso también necesita hablar con usted Hawkins, no quiero mostrarme descortés, pero a su edad es normal que desarrolle cierto, ejem.. apego a sus profesores, y bueno, no es, digamos que vayan a tener una relación reciproca, digo si me explico- dije todo avergonzado¡en todos mis años como profesor no había tenido una situación tan avergozante como esta¡

Ohh, entiendo-dijo apenada- no quería molestarlo, es solo que … lo admiro mucho

Bueno, y no tienes digamos, un interés, Mmm… mas adecuado a tu edad

¿puedo confiar en usted Profesor- dijo sonrojándose- es que no es de mi casa, es un Slytherin- dijo con un mohín, que rectificó al darse cuenta de con quien hablaba- es Joaquín Cabada ,profesor

¿el, no es con quien siempre esta peleado?

Es eso precisamente profesor, nunca ha estado con alguien que es opuesto a usted pero a la vez siente que le hierve la sangre cuando esta con esa persona, que podrán ser totalmente contrarios, pero a la vez se complementan, que de verlo siente que el día valió la pena. – termino con apenas un susurro- pero yo se que el nunca me haría caso, no a una Gryffindor

No se preocupe Hawkins, cosas más raras han pasado, pero ya puedo retirarse, más recuerde, su discreción será muy importante

Claro que si profesor, finalizó mientras salía y me dejaba solo con mis pensamientos.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, sueños donde retazos de caras y cuerpos se confundían en mi imaginación y una voz susurrando te amo no me dejaron descansar bien, era como si mi inconsciente me quisiera decir algo que no lograra aceptar

Continuará...

_Besos_

_Kenny Black_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

**Reviews**

**Maggie:** que bien que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulillo tambien te agrade

**Diabolik**: No te preocupes, que Sirius va a tener mucho movimiento con este embarazo, jejeje, pero prometo que no sufrirà (mucho :P)

**Drawdie**l: Aunque soy una fan de el lindo rubio, por este fic lo he decido dejar en paz, aunque Snape hace buena pareja con todos no crees?


	6. Consultas y confesiones

Nota: no pude evitarlo y comentarles esto, para tods a ls que no les cayó muy en gracia el embarazo de Sirius, este ha sido vengado, por que ayer me mordió un perro (y negro para acabarla de amolar jajajaj). Esto de estar de encargo realmente le altero las hormonas al perrito :P

**DISCLAIMER**: Se lo saben de memoria, estos personajes por mucho que queramos, no nos pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling.

**Capitulo VI**

**Consultas Y Confesiones**

**Just one look into your eyes**

**One look and I'm crying**

**'Cause you're so beautiful**

**Just one kiss and I'm alive**

**One kiss and I'm ready to die**

**'Cause you're so beautiful**

**BeautifulHIM**

La semana paso lentamente, al menos para mi, era extraño, me empezaba a sentir ligado a Sirius, el hecho de compartir algo así había hecho lo que nunca hubiera creído, había logrado instaurar una paz que durante tanto tiempo habíamos rechazado.

Fue una semana rara, yo huyendo de Santinno, hablando con Sirius, ignorando las miradas asesinas de Remus , sabia que las cosas no iban a aguantar mucho y tuve razón ya que el sábado , el día en que Sirius y yo teníamos la cita con el medimago, en el vestíbulo del castillo, cuando los alumnos y profesores salían a Hosgmeade, Remus por fin explotó por razones muy ínfimas, a mi parecer, ya que cuando nos íbamos, Sirius se agachó a recoger no se que papeles y al levantarse el cuarzo que llevaba se salio y me acerque a acomodarlo otra vez y al vernos Remus se acerco ,siseando las palabras, despidiendo veneno, como nunca lo había oído dijo:

Al fin has logrado preñar al perro eh Snape?

Remus por favor- dijo en un susurro Sirius- aquí no

Aquí no¿Y tu ahora me pones límites después de lo que hiciste?

Remus, por favor

Por favor...Que bien suplicas eh?- y volteándose a mi agregó- así lo hizo cuando se la metías Snape, te gritaba que se lo hicieras Por favooor¡

Lupin‚?; modera tu leguaje, hay niños presentes- dije exasperado

Si sobre todo el que este idiota trae adentro-dijo casi gritando

A estas alturas los alumnos se habían detenido, escuchando los retazos de esta conversación, hasta que paso por ahí McGonagall y dándose cuenta de la situación los intento retirar , mientras Remus seguía tirando veneno a gritos

¿y a donde van a ahora¿a seguir cogiéndose, aprovechando el día de descanso, solo te digo una cosa Severus, yo creía que los perros eran fieles pero al parecer este es de tan mala raza que ni en su casa lo querían , ahora tendrá un hijo que será un bastardo igual que el- dijo mientras se acercaba a Sirius

Poseído por un enojo desconocido para mí, me interpuse en el camino de Remus, tomándolo por las solapas, y susurrándole con un odio que nunca había sentido

Déjalo en paz Lupin, si tomó ese ritual lo hizo por ti, pero ya no esta contigo, así que lo mínimo que merece de tu parte es discreción y respeto. No voy a tolerar que le vuelvas a hablar así, nunca más ¿entendido?

Lupin solo bajo la mirada, y en un gesto de hastío se desprendió de mis manos, dando la vuelta para irse, encaminándose a su habitación, pero antes de alejarse, volteo por encima del hombro y agregó

Siempre pensé que ibas a terminar mal Sirius, pero nunca pensé que con una serpiente de estas.- dijo al tiempo que se alejaba

Voltee a ver a Sirius que apretaba los puños de coraje, y su tez se había vuelto pálida , pero alcancé percibir una lágrima a punto de rodar, por lo que le sugerí que fuéramos saliendo.

Cuando Sirius ya había salido, Minerva se acercó con cara de preocupación.

Severus¿es cierto lo que ha dicho Remus¿Sirius se encuentra embarazado?

Aun no lo sabemos con certeza, vamos apenas a ir al medimago

¿Y Dumbledore lo sabe?

no, aun no, pero cuando regresemos iré a verlo.

Y la deje hablando sola, por que no estaba de humor para responder más preguntas y soportar una mirada de recriminación

Ya afuera, Sirius y yo caminábamos hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, para poder transportarnos al Londres Muggle que es donde esta el consultorio. En silencio, solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración

Sirius¿estas bien?

No lo se, Snape, fue tan raro, el y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde que entramos a la escuela, no puedo entender tanto odio.

Trata de entenderlo, su pareja resulto embarazada y no precisamente de él

No es eso, ya hace mucho tiempo no es igual, desde que la guerra terminó y regresé del velo, no es el mismo de antes.

¿y entonces por que querían un hijo?

creí que era una manera desesperada de volver a lo que éramos antes, pero solo se volvió más agresivo, llegaba más tarde, las transformaciones eran mas dolorosas, algo lo esta matando por dentro Severus, yo se lo que te digo, este Remus no es el amigo ("o el amor" pensé tristemente) que yo tuve

¿crees que esta hechizado o envenenado de algún modo?

No lo se- dijo con una sonrisa triste- pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, dime otra cosa¿Qué tal me veo¿Me veo normal¿pasaré por un muggle?- agregó medio divertido al ver mi cara

No tuve mas remedio que revisar su vestimenta, que consistía en unos pantalones de pana negros, una camisa blanca y un suéter negro, con su largo cabello recogido en una coleta

No creo que tu alguna vez pases desapercibido, Black, pero hemos llegado ¿sabes a donde transportarte?

Si… creo… es en una esquina...Cerca de otra casa…Mmm….no, no se

Sirius Black eres desesperante, te enseñé el plano como 6 veces‚?

Lo siento, nunca he sido bueno para esas cosas, prefiero no planear esos asuntos

Exhalé lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarme,- ¿y como le harás?

Pues tú me llevas- dijo al tiempo que inocentemente se colgaba de mi cuello apretándose conmigo.

Ese contacto me erizó la piel, ya que el inconscientemente se recargó un mi hombro, cargándome su peso, intentando no pensar, murmuré las palabras para transportarnos, apareciendo cerca de una tienda muggle que sabíamos que era la cubierta para el consultorio

Me acerqué al maniquí, que como en San Mungo atendía, (todavía con Sirius abrazándome) tratando de confirmar nuestra cita y pidiéndole autorización para pasar

Atravesando el escaparate, nos encontramos con una sala de espera pintada de colores claros con mullidos sillones por toda la estancia y al fondo un escritorio donde una bruja de largo pelo negro y lentes con bata limón apuntaba unas cosas

Dirigiéndome hacia ella, con Sirius atrás de mí (que a estas alturas parecía niño pequeño, observando fascinado todo) fui a anunciarnos

Disculpe, teníamos una cita

ah, son los señores Snape y Black verdad?

si y… y fui interrumpido por ella que no dejaba de hablar

Ah que bellos son los dos, esperemos que el hijo sea igual a ustedes, pero ¿cual de ustedes es el orgulloso portador, ese debe ser usted – dijo sonriéndole a Black que a su vez le sonrió tontamente- será usted una excelente madre, no se preocupe, lo veo en su cara, bueno por lo pronto, pase usted por aquí, mientras su esposo se prepara para revisión, haga favor de rellenarme estos formularios, usted sabe, son para el seguro medí-mágico.

Pero el no es mi espo-……

Nada, nada, de seguro es su primer bebito y por eso los nervios, pero va a ver como todo sale bien, pero ahora ande a rellenar eso mientras yo atiendo a su esposo

Pero que el no es…. Y me dejo hablando solo.

Pocos minutos después, la misma bruja salio por otra puerta- vamos, pase, no se ponga nervioso, ya esta todo listo.-

Sirius se encontraba recostado en una camilla, cubierto en lugar de camisa por una especie de mantilla con aspecto gelatinoso hasta poco más abajo del ombligo.

Apenas iba a preguntarle por como se sentía cuando por la puerta entro un brujo de mas o menos mi edad, rubio de pelo corto, de lentes con grandes y calidos ojos verdes que al momento me inspiro confianza.

Y bien, usted debe ser el Sr. Snape- dijo dirigiéndose a mi -y usted el señor Black. Yo soy Hermanni Hawkins, es un placer conocerlos, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, especialmente de usted profesor Snape, es un placer al fin conocerlos. Bueno, lo primero que hay que hacerse es revisar que el ritual se haya completado exitosamente, así que si me permite Sr. Black su cristal, en un momentito se lo regreso.- dijo al mismo tiempo que Sirius le acercaba el cuarzo que ahora brillaba mas fuerte que antes, acto seguido, lo puso en un pequeño cubito de vidrio lleno de liquido azul, de donde empezó a lanzar destellos multicolores que llenaron la habitación, chocando con las paredes y reflejándose en todos lados.

Bien- dijo el doctor con una enorme sonrisa-creo que ha sido hecho de manera mas que excelente, ahora deje revisar al orgulloso padre, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Sirius, girando su varita por encima de la masa gelatinosa que lo cubría, que empezó a cambiar de color tornándose de un leve rojo, el doctor levanto una ceja al tiempo que sonreía.

Excelente, realmente excelente, al parecer, todo se encuentra bien, tiene usted un poco mas de un mes así que aun es muy pequeño para tomar imágenes de su bebe, pero no se debe preocupar, ninguno de ustedes dos, -dijo al tiempo que me sonreía, -ahora, si gusta pasar a mi oficina al otro lado para darles una indicaciones y salió por una puerta que acababa de aparecer (tantas puertas podrían marearme) mientras Sirius se trataba de levantar, iba yo a seguirlo cuando una tosecilla llamo mi atención

Ejem disculpa,… pero… ¿me podrías ayudar a quitarme esto? Es que ya se endureció y no puedo moverme- dijo mientras ponía cara de niño berrinchudo- Me ayudas¿Siii?

OK, Sirius solo tiéndete en la camilla

Mientras el se recostaba, puse mis manos por debajo de la "cosa" que tenia encima que había recuperado su color azulado y se había puesto tibia, apenas la toque y empezó a diluirse y a cambiar de colores, escurriéndose por un lado de la camilla. Desconcertado, tan solo me aparte, mientras sin palabras, Sirius se terminaba de vestir.

Llegamos al despacho del doctor (no sin terminar dos veces en un armario de productos de limpieza), que nos esperaba junto con otro individuo vestido también con una bata blanca

Ah, señores, que bueno que han llegado, permítame que los presente, él es Steven Morris, mi esposo- dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver.

Es un placer, profesores.

Steven es medimago también, se especializa en enfermedades causadas por plantas mágicas, pero quise que estuviera presente, por que al ser el primer embarazo de ustedes, creí conveniente que tuvieras un marco de referencia apropiado

Disculpa, puedo llamarte Sirius?- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de las manos- solo quería agregar que lo que estas viviendo es un proceso que a veces te puede confundir, pero al final sabrás que valió la pena todo- decía tranquilizando la expresión de asombro de la cara de Sirius.

Bien, antes que nada- dijo Hermanni- los resultados de los exámenes dicen que tu bebe esta bien , aunque me gustaría que tomaras esta poción al menos por un par de meses para evitar que te falte algún nutrimento.,

Eh si no hay problema, también me gustaría saber que tanto conoces del ritual que te sometiste, por que el profesor Snape me comentó las circunstancias particulares de su caso.

Mm. bueno, Remus es más bien quien habló con el otro medimago- dijo con cara triste Sirius- el solo me indico la poción y los periodos de reposo, y que tardaba un poco más que un embarazo normal y que si sentía algo mal fuera con el- y agrego con un suspiro-eso es todo lo que supe

QUE‚? te embarazaste y ni siquiera preguntaste como?- casi grite desesperado- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?

Entonces Sirius solo me volteo a ver y simplemente con un extraña dignidad me dijo- Por que lo amaba Severus, por eso.

Bueno, aunque no es muy normal que pase esto, no hay problema – dijo Steven tratando de imponer paz- te explicaré todo lo que ocurre en esta clase de embarazos. Primero que nada debes saber que hay 2 tipos de embarazos masculino; de hecho son, por fertilidad, que son extremadamente raros y son probables solo cuando el portador o la "mami"- agregó sonriente- es descendiente de alguna raza elfica o de veelas, por lo general es mas parecido a un embarazo femenino, dura lo mismo y el cuerpo del portador sufre las modificaciones desde el principio, más es menos traumático, por ser el biológicamente más natural, después de eso queda el "inducido" como el tuyo, que fue por el Ritual de Berseker, este embarazo dura un poco más de hecho 10 a 11 meses, y este tipo tiene la particularidad de que el bebe se forma en una realidad alterna, haciéndose físicamente tangible hasta el 5 mes, que es cuando el cuerpo del portador cambia y tiene algunos síntomas del embarazo, este parto es mágico totalmente, ya que se lleva a cabo una "ceremonia" donde el padre tiene que estar presente

Así fue como tuvimos nosotros a Isaac, que ahora tiene 10 años – dijo Hermanni volteando a ver con cariño a su pareja,- lo que es importante que te recalque es que el Cristal de la Vida Nueva que llevas es sumamente importante, ya que como tu hijo crecerá en una realidad alternativa, los primeros 5 meses este cuarzo será el receptáculo de su alma y debe ser protegido por ambos padres.

Y.. Bueno, las circunstancias de este embarazo, fueron raras en extremo¿ no afectara eso al bebe?- pregunte a mi vez

No lo creo, pero les diré algo, el cuarzo detecta el amor y el cuidado que tendrán con el, por eso generalmente se recomienda este ritual a personas que tienen largas relaciones duraderas, ya que nunca hubiera sido posible que se hubiera llevado a cabo, si en sus energías el cristal hubiera detectado algo negativo. Mas es muy conveniente que recuerden las circunstancias en que fue concebido, por que sino podría acarrear futuros problemas de identidad a su bebe

Y bien les quedó alguna duda?- pregunto Steven

Sirius tímidamente dijo- En la sala de exploración pasó algo sumamente raro, estaba yo con el gel azul puesto y apenas Severus me puso las manos encima se derritió y cambio de colores- explicaba mientras ambos medí magos empezaban a reírse por lo bajo- ‚?Pues que pasó¡ Por que se ríen?

Calma, creo que eso debemos de explicárselo también-respondió el medimago rubio -Con el embarazo vienen unos cambios hormonales y bueno a partir de este mes vas a empezar a sentir unos Ejem… apetitos muy frecuentes, tu energía se dispara, pero es algo normal

¿y que tiene que ver con el gel?

Ah, eso, no es que ese gel reacciona con la energía y temperatura de los cuerpos, hizo ese cambio por que… simplemente …están calientes ustedes dos

¿Qué?

No se preocupen, es obra de la mandrágora de la poción que te tomaste para el ritual

¿Qué no era para los inmóviles?- pregunto Sirius

No- le respondí- también es un… un…

Un potente afrodisíaco- completo Steven

ohh

Bueno, ahora si creo que no queda nada más por decir, pero si tiene alguna duda, por favor comuníquenla,- dijo mientras nos levantábamos.

Salimos de ahí un poco silenciosos, no se que estaría pensando él, yo no dejaba de preguntarme el por que algo tan inusual nos hubiera pasado, aunque debo confesar que no podía dejar de pensar en la figura de Sirius embarazado, que lejos de provocarme risa, como lo había pensado antes, me daba una enorme curiosidad empezar a verlo así y sobre todo me inspiraba una enorme ternura su sonrisa boba con la que iba caminando.

Al regresar a la escuela, caminando por el bosque, Sirius se quedó parado de pronto.

¿te encuentras bien Sirius?

Acabo de pensar en algo

¿y ese milagro?

Qué gracioso Severus jeje- dijo con una mueca- estaba cayendo en la cuenta , de que le tendré que decir a Dumbledore, y no se como, siento que he roto su confianza, es apenas mi primer año y ya estoy a punto de estar incapacitado y luego..

Calma Sirius, sabes que a nadie le alegrará más esta noticia que a él. Pero aparte de todo, sabes que yo estoy contigo y te apoyaré en cualquier cosa que decidas. Ah y también recuerda que tenemos un as bajo la túnica

¿Un as?

Claro, no todos los días se tiene el honor de recibir la noticia del próximo nacimiento del hijo del profesor más inteligente de todo Hogwarts con el profesor mas bello de todo Londres- dije con una enorme sonrisa

Severus Snape- dijo entre risas- realmente te esta haciendo daño pasar tanto tiempo conmigo jajajajaj

Llegamos al castillo, que estaba prácticamente solo por ser día de salida de los alumnos; e inmediatamente nos dirigimos al despacho de Dumbledore, que para nuestra sorpresa nos esperaba al lado de la gárgola

Oh, que coincidencia, muchachos- dijo esbozando una sonrisa-los estaba esperando, Minerva dijo que vendrían a hablar conmigo-

Así es Director, necesitamos decirle algo, lo que…- empecé a decir, pero fui interrumpido

Subimos a su despacho, Sirius detrás de mí , pero su cara demostraba una profunda pena, por lo que le pase el hombro por los brazos y él se resguardó en mí. Dumbledore volteo a vernos y en lugar de indicarnos las sillas delante de su escritorio, nos mostró un silloncillo que estaba en una parte más "privada" de la habitación

Por aquí, muchachos,-dijo mientras se sentaba en otro sillón frente a nosotros- ¿Qué necesitaban decirme?

Bien, vera director..

Albus

Albus, ha ocurrido algo que creemos que debe de estar informado- verdad Sirius?

Si, primero que nada, debo decir que lamento mucho lo ocurrido, no fue algo que planeáramos, pero he decidido hacerme responsable- y mientras sujetaba mi mano- hacernos responsables de esto y bueno la noticia es que …- inspiró profundamente- El profesor Snape y yo tendremos un hijo

¿Por qué lo lamentas, Sirius?- le preguntó paternalmente- siempre he dicho que arrepentirse de lo hecho es un perdida de tiempo, pero la mayoría no lo entiende. Hay cosas en esta vida, que a lo mejor no se entienden en un principio- dijo mientras me veía a los ojos- el dolor que padecemos, las perdidas que sufrimos, siempre son parte de un plan más grande que nosotros

Y lo se Severus, que no crees en eso, pero recuerda una cosa es que haya cosas destinadas a ser y otra muy diferente que seamos títeres de alguien más. Eso lo deben de tener presente siempre-

Pero ¿no esta mmm…enojado?- preguntó tímidamente Sirius

No tengo ninguna razón, no todos los días dos de mis brillantes profesores me dan el anuncio de sus vidas ¿no crees?- dijo mientras me volteaba a ver

Al levantarnos para irnos, Dumbledore dijo

Severus, si no es molestia y estas muy cansado, quisiera hablar contigo unos instantes.-

Esta bien- dije mientras volvía a sentarme, en lo que Sirius desaparecía por la puerta

Tengo que preguntarte algo

Adelante

No negaras que este hecho, por maravilloso que sea es algo peculiar

¿peculiar?

Si , dado el historial de sus relaciones, no puedo imaginarme como esta unión se dio; por eso necesito preguntarte qué es lo que sientes ahora por Sirius, por que en caso deque las viejas rivalidades subsistieran, me tendría que ver en la necesidad de transferirlo, por bien de la criatura

No, no haga eso- dije mientras me ponía de pie

Calma Severus, no he dicho que ya se valla a ir, pero aun no respondes mi pregunta

Usted mejor que nadie, sabe lo que el y yo éramos hace mucho tiempo, no nos podíamos ver sin que brotaran chispas, creía odiarlo por que mi corazón retumbaba cada vez que se me acercaba, ahora me pregunto si no seria por otra razón

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto en tono paternalista

No lo se, pensaba que después de Ejem… de mmmm… , bueno de que me hicieron tanto daño nunca podría volver a sonreír, pero cuando estoy con Sirius, no pienso en otra cosa que en hacerlo reír, en cuidarlo, hoy que Lupin lo ataco, sentí un coraje inmenso hacia el y lo quise proteger y hace rato cuando se enfrentó con usted para decirle la verdad, mi único pensamiento es que quería tomarlo en mis brazos y resguardarlo de todo- decía mientras me ponía de pie- Demonios‚? No quiero ser así

¿Así como Severus?

No quiero enamorarme otra vez, no quiero hacerlo –dije con apenas un susurro

Severus, hijo, tranquilízate- dijo mientras me abrazaba, intentando calmar mi explosión- ¿acaso debo recordarte que desde que llegaste aquí, has sido mas como un hijo que solo un simple maestro¿Qué te vi llegar con la derrota y el dolor en los ojos, y te he visto superar mil veces pruebas que otros en tu lugar se que desfallecerían? No debes avergonzarte de lo que sientes, tal vez- agregó con una sonrisa de complicidad a la vez que me veía a los ojos- esta vez tu buena estrella ha llegado.

Gracias, Albus- dije mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura y me daba la vuelta para marcharme

una última cosa , Severus

Si?

Aun tienes mi pensadero- alcancé a escuchar mientras bajaba por las escaleras

Continuará

Espero les haya gustado mucho, se que fue un tanto cursi el capitulo, pero lo necesitaba para poner un par de cosas en orden.

Ahora si en lo que viene, el esperado y ansiado (jejeje al menos por mí) lemon de la fiesta, que ahora si sabremos que ocurrió y también un par de personas no se quedaran muy quietas( :P)

Trataré de actualizar cada semana elmiercoles o jueves por que es cuando salgo temprano de la escuela, mientras tanto dejen muchos reviews

Besos

Kenny Black

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	7. El pensadero

DISCLAIMER: Se lo saben de memoria, estos personajes por mucho que queramos, no nos pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling

Nota: aun estoy medio bestia para eso de las cursivas y demás, así que los párrafos entre -º-º-º son flashbacks, mas especificamente, los recuerdos del pensadero

Otra nota: muchas gracias a Diabolik y a PilikaLast Hope, ahh y a Nemesis Riddle, por sus reviews, este capitulo va para ustedes chicas jejej

**Capitulo VII **

El Pensadero

Every time we touch we get closer to heaven  
And at every sunrise our sins are forgiven  
You on my skin this must be the end  
The only way you can love me is to hurt me again  
And again  
**  
Razorblade kiss- HIM  
**

El pensadero de Dumbledore.  
No había pensado en esa solución, probablemente por que me daba miedo ver lo que hubiera pasado esa noche. Resolví mandarle una lechuza a Sirius, citándolo al día siguiente temprano, aprovechando el fin de semana, para poner en orden ese asunto

Al día siguiente, a la hora acordada, ambos estábamos frente a la puerta del cuarto de los menesteres, al entrar, este se había transformado en una amplia habitación con un par de sillones, una chimenea crepitante…  
-Es igual a las habitaciones de las cocinas- dijo Sirius- el último lugar que recuerdo de esa noche- agregó mientras se descolgaba una mochila que traía al hombro  
-¿Se puede saber que traes ahí?  
-Es una poción que usábamos con Peter, creo que no ayudará para los recuerdos, trae a la memoria las cosas olvidadas de otra persona, la usábamos cuando estábamos seguros de que había ido a chismear algo de los merodeadores…- no pude menos que reírme con el nombrecillo que se habían puesto, ganándome una sonrisa de reproche del animago- ¿me dejaras terminar?- a la cual asentí- esta poción …como explicarte… mira si yo hice o dije algo de ti, esta poción lo revelar� y creo que unida con el pensadero podremos tener un panorama completo de lo que pasó esa noche  
-¿estas seguro Sirius que quieres hacer esto?  
-Lo estoy, aun cuando veamos que solo fue "un mutuo celebramiento de victoria, una pasión animal estrictamente corporal en lugar de un acto de amor y dedicación" - dijo con tristeza recordando mis palabras de hace pocas semanas- aunque solo sea eso, prefiero saberlo a permanecer en la ignorancia, y también se lo debo a Jean- dijo mientras se acariciaba tiernamente el vientre aun liso  
-¿Jean?...mmm me gustaba mas Severus

Sirius solo volteo a verme y me sirvió un vaso de un liquidillo verdoso con un olor medio nauseabundo, me lo tendió y al tiempo que se tapaba la nariz murmuro -Salud- imitándolo yo.  
Después tomamos las varitas y ambos empezamos a vaciar pensamientos en el caldero,  
-¿Y bien Severus¿Como será cada quien mete la cabeza o de plano ambos nos sumergimos?  
-No me tragué esa cosa nauseabunda solo para tener parte de la información, así que…dije mientras metía en un remolino plateado la cabeza, siendo succionado por este hasta aterrizar en el recuerdo, Sirius cayó detrás de mí  
-Estamos en tu habitación, creo que aun no llegamos  
-Se oyen ruidos en la chimenea debemos ser nosotros, hazte a un lado y no hagas ruido- ordené  
-Pero si no nos…- pero la frase fue interrumpida por la entrada impetuosa de nosotros.  
En una situación por lo demás extraña, creo que aun no entiendo me veía a el y a mi en una situación que no sabría describir

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºººººº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-  
_Entramos como una tempestad en la habitación, demasiado ocupado estaba besando los labios encarnados del vampiro de capa roja, como para preocuparme del jarrón que habíamos tirado en el pasillo  
-Demonios Black de haber sabido que besabas tan bien lo hubiéramos hecho antes  
-Te lo dije, nadie se resiste a un Black, Snape _

En la violencia de la escena llegamos a trompicones a la orilla de la cama, donde con un empujon Sirius me recostó, y yo de un jalón lo atraía a mi cuerpo  
-Black vas a ser castigado por todas las jugarretas que me has hecho, dije mientras lo apresaba bajo mi cuerpo  
-¿Si? Y he sido muy malo, creo que necesito una buena reprimenda profesor- decía mientras se mordía provocativamente los labios.  
-Si así será señor Black- le respondí mientras sujetaba los fuertes brazos y los amarraba, con la misma cinta de su camisa, por arriba, atándolo a los barrotes de la cama, mientras él se retorcía sensualmente, ondulando las caderas en busca de más contacto. Mientras tanto con una mezcla de pasión, desesperación y furia, abrí la camisa, revelando su pecho fuerte, levemente bronceado, con una fina línea de vello que empezaba en medio de los pectorales y se prolongaba perdiéndose bajo sus pantalones. Siguiendo esta línea con la punta de los dedos, hasta llegar a el borde del pantalón, Sirius empezó a gemir suavemente

No deseaba otra cosa en este mundo que perderme en el sabor de su piel, y abarrancar los más profundos, pero un pensamiento llegó a mí como un rayo y tuve que parar  
-mmm……Severus….sigue por favor- murmuraba Sirius con los ojos cerrados, pero al ver que no respondía, abrió los ojos e incorporándose en lo que trataba de zafarse de las ataduras, preguntó  
-¿pasa algo mal?  
-¿Algo mal¿Tu que crees Black?  
-No te entiendo  
-No sería novedad  
-Con un demonio Severus ¡ por una vez podrías dejar de ser sarcástico y responder bien, te estoy preguntando que chingados te pasa Snivellius¡  
¿Qué no lo entiendes¡Ambos tenemos parejas¡  
-Al menos tú  
-¿Qué?  
-Hace mucho que él y yo estamos distanciados  
-El licántropo y tu?  
-Si- dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba detrás de mí, enlazando sus brazos a mi cuello, besando mi nuca- así que…si tú no tienes remordimientos… esta noche olvidaremos todo  
-Black, detente por favor  
-Mmm, Seguro? Dijo mientras que sus manos empezaban a trazar círculos en mi pecho, hasta llegar a los botones de la camisa e ir desabrochándolos poco a poco, sus manos se fueron introduciendo bajo la tela de esta, despojándome del ultimo sentido de cordura que me quedaba, sus manos tibias, despertaban sensaciones en mi que nunca había experimentado  
-Sirius…no... podemmmmos…  
-¿Mmmmm? – solo murmura suavemente con sus labios pegados en mi nuca  
-Ambos tenemos…….  
-Por hoy no lo quiero recordar- dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros, haciéndome voltear a verlo- por hoy quiero estar contigo  
¿Conmigo?- pregunte sorprendido- ¿Por qué yo?  
-Por que es lo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo- decía mientras me empezaba a despojar de mi ropa- no hubo un solo día en Hogwarts que no te deseara, que no te anhelara….que no quisiera sentirte parte de mi, por eso rabiaba, al saber que no podrías ser mío, al saber…- dijo pausadamente mientras besaba mi cuello y me susurraba al oído- al saber que tenias dueño y ese…y ese no era yo.

¡Oh Black, cállate ya¡ - casi gemí mientras violentamente lo tomaba por el pelo obligándolo a levantar la cara para poder besarlo apasionadamente  
Enredando nuestras lenguas en un beso que tenía mucho de ardiente, de irracional, pero también un tierno anhelo debajo, ambos volvimos a acercarnos a la cama,  
-Oohhh, espera- decía Sirius  
Y ahora que?  
-he tenido una idea- dijo mientras se zafaba de mi abrazo y salía de la habitación.  
Resignado, solo tome asiento en la cama, soltándome el pelo y acabando de desprenderme de mis pantalones para quedar solo en ropa interior, mientras oía ruidos provenientes de la cocina, hasta que el chirriar de la puerta me anunció el regreso del animago.

Lumus finite- alcance a oírle susurrar antes de que la luz se apagara por completo dejando prendida solo unas velas cerca de la cama  
Y así de la oscuridad, surgió el ángel de luz mas hermoso que hubiera podido imaginar. Completamente desnudo, Sirius caminaba lentamente a mi encuentro, con su cabellera ondulada y rubia que le hacia tanto contraste a su estilo habitual suelta por sus hombros. El parecía un ser sobrenatural, que brillaba por alguna razón, su cuerpo perfecto, ligeramente bronceado, los músculos marcados, hicieron mella completamente en mi, dejándome atónito  
Sin decir una palabra, se acercó hasta hacerme recostar en la cama, permaneciendo tan cerca de mí que pude percibir su olor mezclado con almíbar y frutas.

Así callado, se recostó sobre mí, haciendo entrar su piel en contacto con la mía, embarrando como si su cuerpo fuera un pincel, todo mi cuerpo de lo mismo que estaba el lleno.  
Cuando termino de ondular encima de mí se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda y arrodillándose, solo podía ver su hermoso trasero, hasta que sentí su boca tibia y húmeda en mi erección, haciendo que tuviera que cerrar los ojos, preso de un placer inimaginable.  
Poco antes de que yo explotara, se retiro, besando a continuación mis muslos bajando por mis piernas. En este momento la tensión era inaguantable y no pudiendo controlarme un segundo mas, trate de incorporarme tomando aquella espalda magnifica, besándola apasionadamente, disfrutando ese sabor a fruta y azúcar de su piel, lamiendo donde alcanzara, tratando de abarcar todo, de conocer cada uno de los sabores de esa creación sobrenatural que ahora era .  
Sirius, con una inmensa agilidad, volvio a voltearse, sentándose en frente mio, para en seguida seguir besandome con esa fuerza que solo el podia imprimirle a un beso

Deslicé una mano entre nosotros, para apresar su palpitante excitación, haciéndolo gemir quedamente, él mientras seguía besando mi cuello y mis oídos , haciéndome estremecer al sentir un cuerpo tan perfecto como el suyo encima de mí

Por favor Severus……quiero sentirte….- dijo mientras ponía en mi mano un frasco  
Al verlo vi que era otro almíbar, así que sin decirle nada tomé un poco en mi mano, mientras con la otra lo acercaba por la espalda, deslizando mi mano, por sus redondeces, hasta llegar a la separación de sus nalgas, empecé a frotar lentamente hacia arriba y abajo, después en su entrada comencé a acariciarle suavemente y no pude menos que notar algo  
-Dios, Sirius eres virgen? dije con un susurro- aun estas seguro?  
-Severus, lo he esperado demasiado tiempo- dije mientras me veía a los ojos con el deseo impregnado en ellos

Lentamente y para no herirlo, comencé con un dedo a introducirme, con la previsible turbación de mi nuevo amante, que solo se aferro a mi , abrazándome tan fuerte, que me clavaba las uñas en la espalda.  
Cuando ya se hubo habituado, seguí con un segundo y tercer intruso, hasta preguntarle  
-¿estas listo Sirius?  
-Espera- dijo mientras me recostaba de nuevo e la cama, besándome las manos y dirigiendo ambas a su erección, en lo que él tomaba con una mano la mía y dirigiéndola a su cuerpo, solo murmuraba quedamente  
-Dios Severus….te he deseado tanto  
El controlaba el ritmo que yo reproducía en su miembro, hasta que al fin, me sentí en una cavidad nueva, y Sirius empezó a moverse circularmente, respondiendo a su dirección, movía las caderas lentamente, tratando de no hacerle daño, pero el en la entrega del momento no se daba cuenta de esto hasta que se reclinó hacia atrás, arqueando su delicioso cuerpo, gritando y gimiendo mi nombre, que se escuchaba tan dulce en sus labios, mientras sentía en mis manos como se liberaba.

Inmediatamente después, me deje llevar por ese mar de emociones que se me presentaban ,liberándome a mi vez dentro de Sirius, murmurando su nombre.  
Me deslicé fuera de él, y el se desplomo sobre mi cuerpo, y lo único que podía hacer era sentir su respiración agitada, Por un momento nadie hablo, hasta que el volteo la vista hacia mi y sin decir nada me beso los labios tiernamente y volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Sin poder articular una palabra, solo sentí como su respiración se calmaba, hasta que se volvió acompasada, signo de su sueño fatigado  
Hasta entonces, me moví un poco, bese sus cabellos exclamando la frase que nunca pensé que oiría en mis labios

Demonios Sirius creo que te amo.

º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-

Después de oír esas palabras, sentí un vuelco en el estomago y de un empujón, el pensadero nos boto, haciéndonos regresar cruelmente a la realidad  
Visiblemente avergonzado, Sirius solo se separo de mí. Ambos habíamos quedado sin palabras pero la excitación que había surgido, era imposible de calmarla.

El animago se dirigió a uno de los sillones en silencio, mientras yo no dejaba de ver en mi mente esas imágenes que tanto me habían perturbado. Tanta era mi excitación que solo alcancé a medio susurrar, en un clamor ronco su nombre  
-Sirius….yo…..-trate de articular mientras el volteaba a verme con los mismo ojos de deseo y ansiedad, mientras ágilmente se incorporaba del sillón y en dos grandes zancadas, llegaba hasta mi, tomando por la cara  
-Oh Snape cállate ya¡ - mientras me besaba de la misma manera furiosa que ya había visto

Y una lucha por el dominio y el control se desato entre nosotros, tratando de abarcar cada rincón de nuestras bocas, nuestra lenguas empezaron a pelear furiosamente, mientras nuestras manos empezaban a recorre el camino ya sabido

Y hubiera pasado lo mismo de la habitación, si no fuera por que oí una voz carraspear

Vaya, vaya Profesor¿no que nunca caerías tan bajo?- dijo con tono arrogante  
-Sirius se volteo sorprendido, encarando al indeseado visitante  
-Lucius Malfoy

Continuará

Se que prometí que habría dos personas más en este capitulo, pero el lemon se me alargo mucho, así que para el siguiente ahí estarán. Y lo mejor de todo ?regreso mi rubio maldito? así que aquí hay pleito seguro

Otra nota: en este capitulo me hice toda bolas con los tiempos y las personas al escribirlo,así que si alguien tiene un comentario al respecto y/o ayuda que me pueda prestar, estare infinitamente agradecida

Besos

Kenny Black


	8. Extraños encuentros

**DISCLAIMER:** Se lo saben de memoria, estos personajes por mucho que queramos, no nos pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling

Advertencia: Esto es un fic slash yaoi o sea relacion hombre-hombre aparte tiene mpreg, despues no digan que no advierto

**Capitulo 8**

_Just try to see in the dark_

_Just try to make it work_

_To feel the fear before you're here_

_I make the shapes come much too close_

_I pull my eyes out_

_Hold my breath_

_And wait until I shake..._

_Close to me- The Cure_

* * *

Lucius

La ultima que pensé ver, se había aparecido en el momento menos esperado, Lucius, mi antiguo amor.

Se veía, si es que eso es posible, más impactante que lo que recordaba. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro, de corte oriental, abrochado hasta el cuello, ajustado a su maravilloso cuerpo; su platinado cabello, lo llevaba un poco más largo, recogido todo hacia atrás,

Se veía aun mas joven y elegante, las pequeñas líneas de expresión que tenia, se habían desvanecido.

Su mirada iba de mi ropa desordenada a al pecho agitado de Sirius.

Lucius Malfoy- dijo Sirius con una mezcla de desprecio y coraje, rompiendo el tenso silencio

Profesor Black, Severus, siempre tan agradable verlos, aunque nunca pensé que ocurriría en tales circunstancias

¿Algún problema Malfoy?- dijo el animago, parándose con tal dignidad y elegancia que solo Malfoy lo igualaría

No, ninguno profesor, solo que esperaba mejor gusto de un Slytherin como Severus. No se me hace apropiado verlo con un presidiario de tal calaña

¿No te mordiste la lengua Malfoy, por que si mal no recuerdo, tu también estuviste ahí y por peores circunstancias. Aparte, mi familia, querido primo, es de mayor antigüedad y prestigio que la tuya

Ya en este punto se había hecho interesante el choque de tales personalidades, que a pesar de que se hablaban con la mayor cortesía, la arrogancia y seguridad de cada uno era impresionante, la diferencia, seria que Lucius mantenía su calma gélida y bajo la aparente mascara de indiferencia de Sirius se adivinaba una tormenta cercana.

Tratando de evitar una catástrofe, intervine lo más rápidamente que pude

Lucius¿que haces aquí? Yo te hacia en los viñedos de Paris

No iba a estar ahí, para siempre, Severus, de todas formas, el Consejo me pidió que volviera, debido a ciertas irregularidades con nuevos – dijo con sorna- "maestros"- agregó levantando la ceja en ese gesto arrogante que tan bien le conocía.- y decidí adelantarme para ir haciendo ciertas averiguaciones

Pero, suficiente de mí, -dijo mientras me volteaba a ver - profesor Snape, Severus- agrego con una sonrisa maquiavélica- podríamos hablar en privado, claro, si no le molesta al profesor Black

Adelante Severus, creo que nuestra platica ha terminado- dijo mientras salía indignado del salón, ondeando su capa azul tras él.

Hasta que se cerró la puerta, Lucius volteo a verme, y con esa mueca que lo caracteriza se dedico a contemplarme

Que bueno que tu ya tenias definido lo que querías hacer, verdad Snape?

¿que quieres ahora Lucius?

Ya te lo dije, vine por órdenes del consejo

¿Por qué, si Draco ni siquiera esta aquí, por que regresaste?

¿Por que no?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y rozaba suavemente su mano en mi mejilla-No me digas ahora, que no me has extrañado- dijo mientras se acercaba tanto que sentía su aliento tibio casi sobre mis labios- No salgas ahora con que no has soñado noche tras noche con mis manos recorriéndote la espalda, con mis labios dejando marcas en tu cuerpo

Mientras hablaba hipnóticamente, sumiéndome en recuerdos que creía enterrados, Lucius me abrazaba, recargando su peso en mí, haciéndome sentir su naciente excitación

Lucius, por favor, déjame

¿Estas seguro? Recuerdo cuanto te encantaba que hiciera esto- decía mientras sus manos enredaban mi cabello, y su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a mí cuello

Apenas estaba a punto de abandonarme a las conocidas oleadas de placer que ese cuerpo me ofrecía, cuando la imagen de un animago de profundos ojos azules irrumpió en mi mente

No Lucius, hazme el favor de retirarte

Por Belcebú Snape�, No me dirás ahora que no me deseas�¡

No juegues conmigo así Malfoy, no ahora. ¿No crees que ha pasado demasiado tiempo? demasiado daño has causado para que quieras regresar¿Por qué ahora¿Porque yo otra vez?

¿daño¿Me estas hablando a mi de daño?-dijo mientras su tono de voz subía- ¿Cómo crees que se siente enterarte de que tu…tu…. Que has embarazado a ese remedo de mago?

¿Quién te dijo?

Con un demonio, Severus, eso es algo que no ibas a ocultar mucho tiempo, sobre todo sabiendo que yo tengo tantas personas siempre dispuestas a informarme de lo que quiera.

Bueno, así es, Sirius terminó embarazado. ¿Y? Lo nuestro tenía mucho tiempo de estar muerto, tú te encargaste personalmente de esto

y pensar que alguna vez te creí cuando dijiste que me amabas.- dijo con un susurro

Y te ame,…pero nada es para siempre,

¿y ahora estas con el perro ese?

La pregunta me tomo desprevenido, ya que ha pesar de el hijo que tendríamos, Sirius y yo nunca nos habíamos detenido a pensar en nuestro status. Y lo ultimo que creería es que el quisiera estar involucrado en cualquier cosa conmigo, especialmente después de la mirada con la que había dejado el salón.

Tendremos un hijo, y yo lo ayudaré con lo que necesite, me haré responsable.

¿y eso es todo? – pregunto sarcástico, - bueno, al parecer, has sido vilmente utilizado.

Cállate, Lucius

¿es que no lo ves? Esos dos te han usado, te has echado el paquete de cuidar un hijo que ni siquiera será criado como tuyo.

Él nunca haría algo así, aparte la familia Black es una de las más ricas del mundo mágico, nada le daría yo que no tuviera antes

¿Realmente crees eso, Después de Azkaban¿crees que le regresarían así como así su fortuna, piénsalo bien, aparte, con un hijo de uno de los héroes de la segunda guerra¿no crees que tiene un futuro asegurado,al menos comparado con el ofrecido por un licántropo, pobre y desprestigiado. Realmente Severus, hay cosas para las que aun eres demasiado inocente

Cállate Lucius, no creo nada de eso�¡

Está bien, como tu digas, yo solo trataba de evitarte la ruina y la vergüenza frente a toda la comunidad mágica, pero como quieras profesor.

Vete Lucius, vete o no responderé de lo que haga.

No te agites tanto, - dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta- pero una sola duda antes de marcharme. ¿Por qué ese enojo¿Debe ser que crees que algo es cierto, o no?

�¡Lárgate�¡

Lucius se marcho dejándome una vez mas envuelto en una nube de confusión y pesadumbre, pero lo único que podía hacer era hablar directamente con Sirius acerca de esto.

Salí del cuarto de los menesteres, buscándolo, pero al primero que me tope fue a Santinno

eh disculpa, Corso¿no has visto al profesor Black?

Mmm… Severus, cuantas veces tendré que repetirte que uses mi nombre, por favor, si tus labios parecen hechos para decirlo…. O para gemirlo (agrego en un susurro-

Santinno, necesito urgentemente saber donde está el profesor Black

Esta bien, como quieras, lo vi pasar hace poco rumbo a la torre de astronomía

gracias

Pero si fuera tu, no iría para allá en este momento

¿Por qué?

No iba solo, el profesor Lupin lo acompañaba y por la mirada en sus ojos, no creo que ahora estén platicando civilizadamente

Gracias- solo alcancé a refunfuñar

Oye, Severus¿por cierto, recibiste el comunicado de Dumbledore?

No aun no lo leo¿Por qué?

Las rondas se han cambiado, y esta semana que viene, nos toca a nosotros…

No se por qué pero preferí hacerle caso a Santinno y mejor me dirigí a mis mazmorras, solo necesitaba dormir y no pensar en nada, pero en la recámara me esperaba una invitación al juego de Quidditch que se celebraría en el mes, donde se daría una demostración a los miembros del Consejo de lo mejor de las selecciones de las cuatro casas

Quidditch, como si estuviera de humor para esas tonterías�¡

La semana siguiente solo podría clasificar como infernal, ya que con la revisión de los miembros del Consejo, no solo los maestros nuevos se encontraban en periodo de prueba, así que teníamos que aguantar a los espectadores en nuestras clases. Y precisamente (¡que casualidad!) mi clase fue supervisada por Lucius, a una clase de último año, donde Longbottom puso en manifiesto una vez mas su torpeza en esta materia haciéndome quedar mal frente a la clase al estallar un caldero, llenándome de sustancia viscosa.

Al retirarme de la clase que se encontraba botada de la risa, Lucius me intercepto,

Vaya profesor, cada día es mas digno su trabajo ¿verdad?

Si me permite, tengo que ir a asearme,

Solo quería que supieras una cosa, esto no afectara tu calificación, siempre he creído que eras de lo mejor que Dumbledore se pudo conseguir para este…. Intento de educación que imparte. Pero por otra parte, de los nuevos, no creo que ni Bill Weasley se salve de un par de recomendaciones, mucho menos tu amado convicto.

Déjalo a el fuera de esto Malfoy

No te preocupes, tiene demasiados admiradores como para perder el puesto, aunque hay otros que a pesar de la falta de estos, se han desempeñado muy bien, el maestro italiano…, ha sido muy provechosa su clase

Como digas Lucius, ahora déjame ir a asearme- dije mientras lo apartaba de mi camino.

El resto de la semana fue del mismo talante, pero con la llegada de Lucius, las atenciones de Santinno parecían haber mudado de destinatario, lo que en cierta manera me alivió, pero la "relación " si así se le pudiera llamar entre Sirius y yo iba de mal en peor , ya que desde el pensadero, no había vuelto a hablar con el , ya que las pocas veces en que lograba estar solo (siempre había alguien a su alrededor y es que al pasar los días, se había vuelto mas encantador por que llevaba como una luz interna que lo bañaba todo) el licántropo se acercaba a mi con aire amenazador, o Santinno llegaba a preguntar algo, como si sintiera la oportunidad.

Así pasamos casi toda la semana, sin hablar, hasta que el jueves, en medio de la ronda nocturna (donde el italiano se había portado increíblemente normal), llegó con un pergamino en la mano.

Severus, necesito hablar contigo- dijo viendo amenazadoramente al otro maestro, que entendió la indirecta y se retiró a otro pasillo

Bien, dime¿necesitas algo?

acabo de recibir esta carta, y bueno…. Necesito dormir contigo

�¡Que!

Ve�¡- dijo mientras sacaba el pequeño cuarzo de debajo de su ropa, - ahora brilla muy poco, le escribí al medimago por eso y me dijo que era por falta de conexión entre los padres, que necesitábamos intentar algo y de manera urgente

y eso implica que tu y yo…

Nada, no implica nada, solo necesitamos compartir un poco de tiempo, y bueno, según lo que me dijo, bastaría con que durmiéramos juntos al menos una vez por semana, solo eso.

Bien, pero esta semana tengo rondas, hasta muy tarde

si, ya veo, tus rondas…- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos- por eso has estado así, como sea, te espero en mi habitación, el viernes, mañana, procura no hacer mucho ruido si ya estoy dormido, bien, - dijo mientras se alejaba con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos.

Quede atontado tras su partida, hasta que Santinno regresó,

¿algún problemas Severus?

No, ninguno, más bien necesito un favor

el que necesites, profesor

Mañana tengo un compromiso en la noche y no creo poder venir a las rondas¿podrías encargarte tu solo?

No hay problema, creéme, será un placer- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

En la noche siguiente, mientras iba a las habitaciones de Sirius, tratando de pasar desapercibido, oí unos ruidos provocativos provenientes de un aula vacía.

Tantos años de mortífago siguen actuando y con la mayor precaución me dispuse a investigar a los causantes, (lo mas probable unos estudiantes) listo a sacarles una sorpresa, pero la mayor sorpresa me la lleve yo, al ver entregados en un acto apasionado a Lucius y Santinno, teniendo relaciones sobre el escritorio.

La imagen era increíble, mi mente se negaba a creerlo. Las largas piernas de Santinno enredadas en la cintura de mi antiguo amante, mientras él profería roncos gruñidos de satisfacción, en lo que besaba apasionadamente el cuello del italiano.

Perturbado, solo cerré la puerta y seguí mi curso, tratando de olvidar las turbulentas imágenes que acababa de contemplar

Llegué con Sirius, que ya se encontraba en la cama, por lo que solo me puse el pijama que llevaba en el baño diminuto que tenia (ya que desde que le habíamos dado el anuncio a Dumbledore, el lo había cambiado a unas habitaciones para el solo, pero había quedado en un reducido espacio, donde solo tenia una pequeña recamara, baño de iguales condiciones y un despacho apenas suficiente para su escritorio, su escoba y Silver, su estúpida motocicleta)

Me intenta deslizar a su lado sin hacer ruido, cuando abrió los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa dijo

No te espera hasta más tarde

Pude zafarme de eso, creo que él es más importante- dije mientras volteaba a ver su vientre cubier:to por las sabanas- aunque….-

¿Qué?

Nada, olvídalo Black.

No, ahora me dices�¡ - dijo con su gesto de berrinche que le había llegado a conocer

¿Alguna vez has sentido que el universo conspira en tu contra?

¿de que me hablas Severus?

De nada, sabría que no entenderías

Ah no�¡- dijo mientras se levantaba y se recargaba en un codo, enfrentándome con su mirada más amenazadora- no te tuve que aguantar toda una semana más amargado e histérico de costumbre, coqueteándole a Santinno y a Lucius, para que al final me salgas con esto

�¿Yooo?- dije mientras me lo intentaba quitar de encima- ¿Qué me dices de tu renovada amistad con el lobezno ese?

Con Remus, solo intentaba llegar a un arreglo con el por todas las cosas que teníamos juntos, eso es muy diferente a tener clase privadas con un ex amante

Creéme, si hay algo que se ha terminado es lo de Lucius y yo

Mmm… ¿estás seguro?

Si hubieras visto lo que yo, lo sabrías de seguro

no se que signifique eso, pero te creo, ahora ¿te parece si ya dormimos? Tengo clases mañana temprano- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras se movía a mi lado, quedando muy cercano a mí

Mañana sábado?

Si, el partido Inter-casas será pronto y los chicos quieren practicar un poco

Bien

Oye Severus¿no quisieras sostenerlo un poco?- agregó mientras me ofrecía el cuarzo que resplandecía suavemente

¿Estás seguro?

Debes de guardarlo tú también

¿pero como lo agarro¿Oh que debo de hacer?

Snivy¿siempre serás tan torpe?- dijo con una sonrisilla- mira solo sujétalo en tu mano, - agrego mientras cerraba su mano alrededor de la mía- y no te preocupes, no dejare que lo pierdas- concluyó mientras se recostaba en mi pecho, acurrucado bajo mi brazo, haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz con su pelo, mientras aun seguíamos sujetando el cuarzo ambos.

Sirius? -pregunte al cabo de un rato, pero por toda respuesta tuve su rítmica respiraciónDios- terminé con un susurro- Sirius, solo espero que Lucius se equivoque

Iba a ser una larga, larga noche.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, prometo no tardar mucho con el otro y subirlo esta semana.

Mil gracias tmb a Nemesis (por tu culpa va la cancion de este capitulo jejej)y a Diabolik por sus comentarios

Besos

**Kenny Black**

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana


	9. Dudas, Quidditch y Duchas

** b Capitulo 9 /b **

Dudas, Quidditch y Duchas

i How dare you call this love,

Ooh thats what the say,

Say that you gotta fight!

How dare you call this love,

What a final place for all that is good and is right, yeeah!

You've got it all and your always my first port of call,

This is the happiest i've ever been,

And i know i should wait,

But your laying it all out on a plate,

And i'm just a pawn for nature and what is to be /i

** b The Darkness- How dare you call this love /b **

Nunca pensé despertar así, ni en mis sueños más descabellados o en mis pesadillas más terroríficas llegue a imaginar que algún día despertaría así.

En paz.

Pensé que la paz se me había negado desde el momento que decidí seguir a Voldemort, pero ahora, en una noche, una persona había hecho lo que ni una segunda guerra había logrado. Devolverme la paz

Y quien lo había logrado era de quien menos lo hubiera pensado, había sido ese hombre que descansaba en mi pecho, con una sonrisa en sus labios, su larga cabellera esparcida por toda la cama, sus manos sujetándome por la cintura. Era él, quien ahora se veía tan inocente, aun cuando se que ha sufrido por cosas que muchos ni siquiera imaginan y lo mas impresionante de todo, estaba dispuesto a darme la trascendencia al darme un hijo que ni el y yo esperábamos siquiera.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí despierto, solo contemplando su rostro, tratando de apartar las dudas de mi corazón, al sentir en mi mano el pedacito de cuarzo que llevaba el alma de nuestro próximo hijo, solo quería contemplarlo y disfrutar este sentimiento nuevo e embriagante que me llenaba al ver la dulzura en su semblante.

Al sentir la luz que llenaba el dormitorio, Sirius reacciono al fin y volteando sus ojos hacia mí, sonrió

¿Ya es hora?

No, aun es temprano

No me quiero levantar- dijo renegando como chiquillo de preescolar- quiero quedarme en cama todo el día-dijo mientras se aferraba mas a mi cintura

Vamos, niño, tienes que levantarte- dije entre las risas que me provocaba ese mocoso berrinchudo en que a veces se convertía

¿oh si no que?- dijo en tono "desafiante"- ¿me meterás a bañar a la fuerza?

Ah, pues si es eso lo que quieres

¡¡Quiero verte intentarlo¡¡- dijo mientras entre carcajadas se levantaba de un brinco d e la cama, brincoteando alrededor.

A mi vez, me incorporé para intentar atraparlo, mientras le hacia cosquillas en los costados

Bien señor Black, creo que esta vez le he ganado

Jajaja Remus, te he dicho que no me hagas cosquillas jajajajaj

"Remus" dijo, eso significaba solo una cosa, tal vez las suposiciones de Lucius no eran tan infundadas y tal vez todavía Sirius no lo olvidaba

Sirius se dio cuenta de su error y tartamudeando trato de repararlo

Dios, lo siento mucho Severus, no fue mi intención

No importa – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama, tomando mis cosas para cambiarme, más el momento se había roto y las dudas embargaban mi corazón otra vez- si no te incomoda, permíteme que me cambie primero yo, tengo otras cosas que hacer

Severus…yo….

Olvídalo, no fue nada- dije entre dientes mientras me metía al baño a cambiarme.

Cuando salí, aun se encontraba sentado en la cama, tratando de decir algo, pero lo interrumpí antes que pudiera articular palabra

Bien, creo que esto te pertenece- le dije mientras le regresaba el cuarzo- al parecer ya se encuentra mejor, y no te preocupes vendré la próxima semana.

No podía aguantar su mirada triste un momento más, por lo que me salí de la habitación, trataba de entenderlo, pero los celos y el dolor aún quedaban muy marcados en mí como para hacerles caso omiso.

¿Y si lo que Lucius dijo era verdad? ¿Y si solo estaba siendo utilizado para traer un niño que no seria ni reconocido como mío ¿¿y si a Lupin se le ocurría reclamar la paternidad de este? Todo mundo sabia de la larga relación que habían mantenido y siendo honestos, al menos en apariencia, el parecía mas correcto como padre que yo mismo.

Apesumbrado como estaba, iba en mi camino a las mazmorras, pero distinguí en el pasillo por el cual tenia que pasar a Lucius y obviamente era al que menos quería ver, así que mejor me dirigí a la torre de astronomía que debería estar completamente sola en esos momentos. Al llegar ahí me instale en la orilla de la ventana para poder contemplar todo, aunque no le ponía mucha atención porque estaba sumido en mi mismo

A lo mejor por eso me tarde en darme cuenta de que estaba viendo el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Ya Sirius se encontraba en la cancha, junto con los alumnos y Bill Weasley que al parecer ayudaba en el entrenamiento, así que acomodado como estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, me dispuse a contemplarlo, ya que no se como decirlo siquiera, pero Sirius se veía aun mas radiante que de costumbre, no podía apartar mi vista de el , y por lo visto no era el único, ya que descubrí las miradas que le lanzaban varios de los alumnos, (que a decir verdad no me importaban mucho, eran solo unos mocosos), pero las miradas que si me causaban malestar eran las que el pelirrojo le dirigía , eran inconfundibles y su estúpida sonrisa aumentaba con cada broma que Sirius respondía desde su escoba, ¿no se podía mantener concentrado en el juego? No, tenía que ser encantador como siempre y responder con esas carcajadas que hacían que se viera tan vivo.

No sé cuanto tiempo duro el entrenamiento, solo sé que cuando al fin todos se dirigieron a los vestidores, Weasley iba al lado de mi animago…un momento ¿mi animago? ¿Desde cuando le digo a Sirius mío? ¡¡Maldito Black, lo que me haces estar pensando¡¡

Ya el resto de la semana por una razón u otra Sirius y yo no platicamos mucho, supongo que seguía avergonzado de lo que me había dicho el viernes pasado, y yo, honestamente, no estaba de humor para lidiar con todo lo que me provocaba el simple hecho de verlo, . Por que he de suponer que los efectos que el medimago nos había dicho ya estaba tomando efecto, pues a cada minuto podía ver como Sirius se volvía mas radiante, mas…sensual. Cada movimiento que hacia me provocaba un flujo de sangre y no precisamente a mi cerebro, así que antes de que lo atacara en plena comida al verlo chupar la cuchara llena de helado, mejor me cambie de lugar para no verlo tan de cerca, aunque por eso quedé mas cerca de Remus.

El miércoles, a la hora del desayuno, recibí una lechuza que llevaba un pequeño pergamino, pensando que iba a ser de Santinno, (lo cual seria raro ya que desde la vez que lo había visto con Lucius sus atenciones hacia mi habían cesado) pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver con una letra que ya conocía de antes

i _Snivellius _

_¿Qué se siente ser traicionado?_

_¿Qué se siente que te den algo y te lo quiten tan pronto?_

_¿Crees que los perros son fieles? Yo ya te lo había advertido antes, este es de muy mala familia._

_No ves que últimamente parece ser muy amigo del Weasley, es divertido ver como te hacen menos, por que píensalo bien, por que a quien preferirías tu ¿a un grasiento y poco atractivo maestro de pociones que nunca sale de su oscura mazmorra o a un joven atractivo que viaja por todo el mundo? ¿Difícil no?_ /i

Me asombre del contenido de esta carta, porque había intentado dado a relucir mis temores acerca del pelirrojo y pensaba que nadie sabia de eso, pero al levantar la vista pude ver que Remus seguía muy de cerca mis reacciones y cuando lo volteé a ver me saludo con la mano mandándome una sonrisa sardónica

¡Esto si me esta encabronando ¡

Al anochecer de ese día, fui a buscarlo a Lupin a su despacho para reclamarle su actitud.

Toque y la puerta se entreabrió, dándome paso al despacho, que anteriormente estaba iluminado y ordenado, ahora se encontraba completamente desordenado, ya que libros y cajas se encontraban tiradas, y una velas alumbraban el camino a las habitaciones, de donde se oían ruidos, me acerque y Remus salio apresuradamente de la habitación impidiéndome que viera el interior.

¿Que haces aquí Snape?

Realmente necesitas que te lo explique Lupin

No lo se, tu dime

deja de estar con tus juegos Lupin, no estoy de humor

¿Por qué? ah, la serpiente tiene dudas o por que ha venido hasta aquí

Cállate Lupin, solo vine, para pedirte que frenaras estos estúpidos jueguitos tuyos

¿tu vienes a decirme eso? Embarazaste a mi pareja, valiéndote de un ritual que era mío, y te das el lujo de darme ordenes, ¡Vuelve a la realidad Snape ¡

estoy harto- dije sin levantar la voz- estoy harto de ti y de todos los que "conspiran" en contra de este embarazo, estoy harto de que te hagas la victima, y no quieras aceptar que fregaste tu relación mucho antes de que yo interviniera, Y sabes algo? Me vale madres que estés enojado, y menos me importa que no estés de acuerdo, de ahora en adelante o respetas la relación entre Sirius y yo o te atienes a las consecuencias- le dije mientras me acercaba a el

Uuuu, el mortífago traidor me amenaza, debo de sentir miedo?- dijo mientras con una mano sorpresivamente me tomaba por la nuca y me acercaba dándome un beso

Conmocionado tarde en reaccionar un poco, pero me zafe a la fuerza de ese contacto que no quería

¿Qué demonios haces Lupin? ¡

Solo me preguntaba que si serias tan bueno besando como para remplazarme pero veo que no es así- dijo con una mueca que intentaba pasar por sonrisa

Te lo dije ya, o acabas con esta maldita actitud tuya o no mediré mi respuesta- dije mientras salía del despacho azotando la puerta tras de mi

Cuando salí del despacho, dirigiéndome a mis mazmorras, me sentí aunque muy enojado, como si un peso se me quitara encima, ya que después de la discusión con Remus, las dudas que Lucius había instalado en mi se habían desvanecido, y es que digo, Sirius podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca lo creería tan estúpido como para estar aun con el licántropo que ya parecía tener problemas de personalidad;

El día siguiente, en la última clase que fue con los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de último año, estaba terminando la clase cuando Potter se acerco a mi escritorio

Profesor, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Dígame Potter

Es que es un asunto delicado- dijo mientras veía como el ultimo de los alumnos salía del salón

Bien, estamos solos Potter, ¿Qué necesitaba decirme?

Lo odio, como no tiene una idea- espeto el mocoso

¿Perdón?

Usted tiene la culpa, solo usted- dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos-

Potter contrólese ¡ De que demonios me esta hablando?

ellos eran lo mas cercano a una familia que tenia y usted se encargo de destruirlos

A fin entendí, nunca me di cuenta que para este niño, Remus y Sirius eran como unos padres

Cree que ha sido todo muy fácil mi vida, verdad? Viviendo con gente que me odia, y cuando al fin tengo algo, usted llega y lo rompe….

Ohh Harry- dije mientras acercaba y lo abrazaba, el niño por toda respuesta empezó a golpearme quedamente el torso- dios, esto un fue mi intención, pero las cosas pasan y bueno, no se puede hacer nada

Pero ellos dos….-dijo entre sollozos

ellos terminaron hace mucho tiempo Harry, y tienes que acostumbrarte a esa idea

Pero….pero….

Harry, esto no tiene que ver contigo, se que es difícil y te entiendo, bueno o al menos lo intento pero creéme que es lo mejor en estas circunstancias

es que ellos eran…siempre juntos…- decía entrecortadamente-

tu lo dijiste eran, y tienes que enfrentar que lo mejor para ellos es que ahora estén separados

¿ahora usted y Sirius están juntos?

Otra vez la maldita pregunta ¡- Creo que eso es mejor que te lo responda el propio Sirius

Esta bien profesor, yo... yo…

Olvídelo Potter, ahora márchese, que de seguro tendrá hambre y necesitara reunirse con sus compañeros

Al día siguiente, tenía pensado hablar con Sirius a la hora que fuéramos a dormir, puesto que era viernes, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando en medio de uno de los pasillos, me lo encuentro y me dice

Severus, espera

Dime

.eh… de lo de esta noche…creo que tendremos que aplazarlo

¿aplazarlo? ¿Por que?

Es que no se si sepas, pero tengo que dar la rondas con Bill y bueno, no he podido faltar, pero te parece que si lo hacemos para mañana- dijo mientras se alejaba sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta

¡Maldita sea¡

Al día siguiente, todo el Colegio parecía estar emocionado por el partido de quidditch pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en que Sirius había pasado una parte de la noche a solas con el Weasley, y que ahora desayunaba a su lado, viéndose extremadamente alegre. Después del desayuno, todo mundo se dirigió a los campos, para presenciar el partido, intente alcanzar a Sirius pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de eso por que iba demasiado entretenido platicando en susurros con cara de complicidad con Bill

Rumiando palabras de venganza, me fui a colocar en el palco de maestros, donde ya estaba todos los demás, al verme llegar, Lucius se aparto y me dejo espacio entre el y Santinno

El partido, fue en cierto punto interesante, por que mezclaba lo mejor de todo el colegio, pero yo estaba más centrado en que Sirius y el Weasley (que hacían ambos de árbitro) pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y sus escobas parecían demasiados juntas.

En eso estaba, cuando sentí que una mano reptaba por mi pierna, sobresaltado respingué para ver a Lucius que con una sonrisa felina, sin dejar de ver el juego susurraba

No creas que no me di cuenta la otra noche que estabas ahí

De que me hablas Lucius?

Por todos los dioses Severus, no creerás realmente que eres el único mortífago con buenos instintos que queda

Insito Malfoy, no te entiendo

Se muy bien que viste un espectáculo que no te esperabas querido profesor, y bueno debo decir que tengo cierta preferencia por los catedráticos, aunque a decir verdad es el primer italiano que conozco Jajaja

Bien, los vi por accidente, ¿y que? ¿Querías presumirlo?

Mmm, no es mala idea, Santinno es una excelente adquisición, aunque sé que oculta más de lo que se ve, pero por otra parte tenemos pensada una propuesta

¿tenemos?

Si Severus- dijo el italiano, que pensé que no estaba escuchando- Lucius y yo no hemos dado cuenta que compartimos, aparte de otras cosas, un cierta afección a los profesores de pociones- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras su mano subía por mi otra pierna

Y bueno- dijo Lucius,- sabes cuanto me encanta experimentar cosas nuevas, así que te proponemos un trato

Sabes de antemano que mi respuesta será no Lucius

¿Lo dices por el mago ese? Déjame decirte que no has escuchado la propuesta completa

El va dentro del trato – dijo Santinno sin siquiera inmutarse- su belleza es legendaria, como la de todos los Black y bueno, ya que ahora estas con el, pienso que al menos nos podremos divertir bastante

La propuesta de ambos magos me había dejado impactado, a tal grado que no me di cuenta de que Sirius volaba muy cerca de nosotros y se dio perfectamente cuenta de sus manos en mis piernas, cosa que no le agrado mucho, ya que salio volando rápidamente hacia el otro lado del campo, situándose muy cerca (innecesariamente cerca) de Weasley

El silbato sonó y el partido termino con la victoria para el equipo donde Potter era buscador, pero no mi di cuenta rápidamente y de pronto solo el estadio se empezó a vaciar.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a los vestidores, tratando de enfrentar a Sirius, cuando llegue ahí, se encontraban vacíos, ya que los equipos se habían ido a festejar sin siquiera recoger sus cosas, solo se oían las regaderas abiertas, así que me dirigí hacia allá.

Me tuve que detener al llegar a la puerta ya que el panorama que tuve era para quitar el aliento. Solo, completamente desnudo, entre el vapor del agua caliente, Sirius tomaba un baño.

Su piel brillaba por el agua que se resbalaba por ella, su cabello empapado, caía por su espalda y sus hombros, ocultando su cara que estaba volteada hacia el suelo.

Al dar un paso mas, hice ruido contra el piso húmedo provocando que volteara a verme, más inmediatamente se volteo de nuevo viendo hacia la pared

¿Qué quieres aquí Severus? ¿No estabas muy ocupado con Lucius?

¿de que me hablas Sirius?

¿de que? ¿Como si no supieras de que estamos hablando?¡¡

Sirius…yo

¿sabes una cosa?- dijo al tiempo que levantaba la cara y se volteaba de frente mío, mientras caminaba a mi encuentro- Lo que es mío, nadie me lo quita- concluyo mientras fuertemente me tomaba por la nuca, jalándome para darme un beso asfixiante y posesivo –Y si crees que ese güero oxigenado puede ser mejor amante que yo, estas completamente equivocado- dijo mientras con ansia y furia me intentaba quitar la ropa que ahora se encontraba toda mojada

¡¿Sirius que demonios haces?¡- pregunté más excitado que alarmado, pero me quede sin respuesta alguna, ya que Sirius había comenzado a besar furiosamente mi cuello,

Y esto Snape... es para que nunca…- decía mientras me arrancaba gemidos- nunca… se te olvide a quien perteneces- susurraba contra mi piel.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, me mordía la base del cuello dejándome marcas rosadas de sus dientes

Dios Sirius que te pasa

¿nunca has oído decir lo territoriales que nos podemos volver cualquier canino?

Por toda respuesta mis manos, empezaron a recorrer su espalda húmeda y tibia, perdiéndome en territorios desconocidos para mí

Mientras Sirius terminaba con mi ropa, yo recorría besando cada milímetro de la carne que tenia completamente expuesta ante mí

Intentando recuperar el control que nunca había tenido, lentamente lo intente empujar hacia una de las paredes de las regaderas, pero al parecer el ansia de dominio del animago era demasiada, ya que a empellones me dio la vuelta y fui yo quien topé con las frías baldosas de la pared. Mientras tanto Sirius tomo mis muñecas con una sola mano y la mantuvo por arriba de mi cabeza, dejándome completamente a su merced, mientras con la otra mano enredaba mi cabello. Yo por mi parte intentaba corresponder a sus ansiosos besos, mientras nuestras lenguas libraban su propia batalla.

Libero al fin mis manos, dándome un campo de acción más amplio, pero poco a poco fueron sus besos bajando por mi cuerpo, tomando entre sus preciosos labios un pezón primero y luego el otro, arrancándome gemidos que rebotaban en las paredes de las duchas.

Su boca fue recorriendo mas abajo, hasta llegar a mi erección donde solo pude sentirme rodeado de su tibieza, antes de perderme en una oleada de placer prácticamente inaguantable

Voltea hacia abajo, para encontrarme con una esplendida visión al tenerlo frente a mí arrodillado con los ojos cerrados, concentrado solo en mi, pero tuve que poner mis manos en su húmeda cabellera, para retirarlo ya que no quería acabar tan de pronto.

Al parecer así lo entendió por que volvió a subir, besando todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi rostro otra vez, donde con un abrazo tan prolongado, donde el contacto con su cuerpo mojado era simplemente enloquecedor,

Mostrando una rudeza que no le conocía, Sirius volvió a darme la vuelta, haciendo que le diera la cara a la pared. El contacto frío - caliente me estaba haciendo perder la poca cordura y razón que me quedaba

Sentía la dura y palpitante excitación de Sirius entre mis nalgas, lo que me hacía sospechar lo que pasaría después, por lo que entre gemidos y susurros alcancé a exclamar

¡Dios Sirius, lo que vayas a hacer hazlo ya¡¡

¿estas seguro Severus?

por Belcebú Sirius, no preguntes¡¡

Entonces solo sentí las manos de él empujándome suavemente por la espalda, recargándome en el estante que teníamos enfrente, donde estaban los jabones y esas cosas. Podía notar como sus manos intentaban abrirse camino, pero digamos que fue lo único que alcance a razonar, ya que inmediatamente sentí un dedo abriéndose paso en mí, dando masaje, hasta que sin darme cuenta otro se incluyo en eso, provocándome asombrosas sensaciones.

De pronto estos se retiraron y solo pude sentir la respiración del animago en mi nuca, preguntándome quedamente

¿estas seguro?

Por toda respuesta, tome una de sus manos y la coloque sobre mi erección que exigía ser liberada, entonces de un pequeño empujón sentí como Sirius se abría paso dentro de mi, .La intromisión hizo que me tensara un poco, por lo que Sirius paro un poco, empezando a moverse circularmente, consiguiendo con eso tocar el punto exacto donde el dolor dejo de importar y solo podía sentir un enorme e inexplicable placer.

Sirius aumento el ritmo tanto de sus embestidas como el de su mano, haciéndome que explotara en su palma, para poco después sentir como se liberaba dentro de mí bañando mi interior con su calido semen.

Poco a poco Sirius se retiro de mi, en lo que yo intentaba recuperar la respiración, de pronto Sirius me tomo por la cintura, haciendo que volteara hacia el, dándome un beso lleno de ternura y cuidado, como si quisiera sanar todas las mordidas que me había causado.

Se separo lentamente de mí, viéndome fijo a los ojos, mientras con una sonrisa (su eterna y bella sonrisa) me decía

Espero ahora no andes por ahí tonteando con Lucius o cualquiera eh?

deteniéndole la cara, para impedirle otro beso le pregunté mientras intentaba sondear en su mirada

Sirius, necesito que me respondas algo y hablo en serio ¿Qué somos tú y yo?

Pues vamos a tener un hijo

¿y solo eso?

Mira Severus, como ya estamos bastante mas allá de la denominación de ser novios, ¿no crees?

¿entonces? ¿Solo somos amigos?

No, tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo- y agrego con una risa traviesa – y le voy a romper la cara a quien se atreva a tocarte

No te preocupes Sirius, lo haría yo también, empezando con ese maldito pelirrojo

¿Bill? No te preocupes, es solo mi amigo, aparte es una sorpresa

para mi'

Noooo, para el vecino-dijo entre risas- claro que para ti Snivy, pero ya no hagas mas preguntas que la arruinaras

Muy bien niño, esperaré- le dije mientras lo volvía a besar, arrastrándolo hacia las duchas que seguían abierta, para poder asearnos e irnos a desayunar

¡¡Dios ahora vaya que si me gusta el quidditch¡¡

Continuara…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que quedo un poco mas largo.

Dios me encanta ver a Remus de maldito, jejeje y por cierto me encantarían sus opiniones acerca de la propuesta de Lucius y Santinno ¿les gustaría?

Mil gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic y mil gracias mas por sus reviews, que están ahí contestados

Besos

** b Kenny Black /b **

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Luciusana_

_Vampiresa de Lucius Malfoy_


	10. Lo extraordinario de lo Cotidiano

**Capitulo 10**

**Lo extraordinario de lo Cotidiano**

_If you can only live my live  
You can see the difference  
You make to me.  
And I look right up at night  
And I see where there was darkness  
Now I see the stars all right  
I wanna reach out and grab one for you  
When the lights when down in your house  
You know that made me happy  
The sweat I make for you  
Yeah I think we know where that comes from  
_**So fine- Guns N' Roses**

Después del incidente en las duchas donde ya Sirius y yo aclaramos todo, la semana siguiente me la pase en las nubes (dios esto del embarazo me vuelve cursi y ridículo), pero es que no hallo otra manera de describirlo, todo el mundo me parecía menos horrible por el simple echo de que sabia que no importara lo que pasara, un perro mal portado estaría sentado en mi cama, esperándome., ya que toda esa semana Sirius se quedo a dormir en mis habitaciones, aunque temprano se levantara para irse a la suya, por que se rehusaba a mudarse todavía y el sábado aun temprano discutíamos sobre eso aun en cama...

-Acabo de recuperar mi espacio, no puedes esperarte tantito- decía empezando a hacer la cara de puchero que me derrite  
-¿Pero que tal si necesitas algo de noche?  
- ¡Severus por Dios! estoy embarazado, no invalido¡- dijo mientras se incorporaba, quedando sentado- . Aparte el embarazo no hace mella en mí hasta el quinto o sexto mes y yo apenas voy en el segundo… por cierto, hoy tenemos cita  
-¿Cita¿Y a donde me vas a invitar?  
Con un suspiro y rodando los ojos respondió- A veces eres insoportablemente engreído, yo no tengo por que llevarte a ningún lado, con mi sola presencia te debería bastar para estar satisfecho  
-Habla en serio niño berrinchudo, a donde vamos a ir  
Por toda respuesta me saco la lengua en un gesto completamente infantil y se levanto de la cama, (seria bueno aclarar que desde la semana pasada he descubierto que Sirius duerme completamente desnudo) lo que hizo que mis pensamientos perdieran continuidad  
-Ehhh... bueno tenemos la cita…. –decía mientras buscaba entre la ropa en el piso sus boxers (y es que este hombre es un desorden con patas), revolviendo aun mas el desastre de ropa y cosas que había en el piso…- A las cinco de la tarde…. Aja ¡ aquí están¡-exclamó mientras se ponía la ropa interior- Con el medimago, pero pensé en ir desde temprano y comer por ahí y pasear un rato ¿Qué te parece?-  
-Mmm... ¿y tendré que ponerme ropa muggle?  
-Nooo- contesto sarcástico- es completamente normal ver a dos tipos agarrados de la mano, vistiendo túnicas y portando varitas caminando por ahí  
-¿Agarrados de la mano¿Pretendes que ande por ahí cual mocoso de 12 años agarrándote la mano por todo el mundo muggle?  
-OK, OK, si no quieres, no es anda importante- pero la expresión de sus ojos lo desmentía- pero aceptas ir?

La pregunta se vio interrumpida por el ruido que hacia una lechuza intentando entrar por la ventana de la habitación  
Sirius tomo la carta que llevaba el ave e inmediatamente se puso a leerla, dejándome a mi con el encargo de darle algo a la palomeja subdesarrollada (odio las malditas lechuzas ¡)  
-Hey Black, por si no recuerdas el correo que entra en esta habitación, incluyendo esa carta, es mío  
-Ah si- dijo sin levantar la vista  
-Sirius regrésame la maldita carta¡  
-No te sulfures por nada, Snivy- respondió tendiéndomela- simplemente es una invitación para el baile de disfraces que se celebrara en Halloween  
-¿El baile de qué¡¿Por qué yo no me he enterado de nada de eso?  
-Por que aun no eres el niño consentido de Dumbledore, jajajaja  
-¿Qué no hubo ya un baile este año¿Para que otro?  
-No sea aguafiestas Profesor Snape, estoy seguro que nos divertiremos tanto como en el anterior  
-En el anterior….?- Ohh olvídalo- no tuve mas remedio que responder al ver la sonrisa especial que me mandaba

Cerca del mediodía, ambos nos transportamos a Londres, vestidos con ropas, muggles (que a Sirius le sentaban maravillosamente) él llevaba una camisa roja ligeramente ajustada y unos jeans azul oscuro, su pelo recogido en una larga coleta, yo por mi parte no varié mucho a mi habitual vestuario negro, pero antes de trasportarnos, Sirius se acerco a mí y con infinito cuidado abrochó a mi cuello el lazo que lleva con el cuarzo. A mi muda pregunta el respondió  
-Ahora Jean quiere estar con su papi- dijo mientras sonría tiernamente; acto seguido se colgó de mi brazo y una fracción de segundo después aparecimos en una callejuela de Londres, cerca de la zona comercial.  
Caminábamos tranquilamente viendo los escaparates de tantas cosillas muggles hasta que nos topamos con un corredor de comida, Sirius con una enorme sonrisa solo se metió ahí, haciendo que sin más opción lo siguiera  
Lo perdí de vista entre la multitud que se arremolinaba en los diferentes stands de comida, así que mejor decidí esperarlo, y tomé asiento cerca de una fuente que adornaba el lugar. Minutos después llego con una bandeja llena de comida de todo tipo y como 6 diferentes tipos de bebida

Al sentarse explico-  
-Solo iba a comprar un helado, pero se me antojo tanto todo. A ver si no termino este embarazo más grande que Hagrid  
-Jajá jajá  
-No te rías, con estos antojos no creo llegar sano y salvo al final de esto  
-Y ¿Qué se te antoja ahora?- pregunte mientras tomaba una copa llena de budín de chocolate y empezaba a comérmela  
-¿En realidad quieres saber?  
-Por supuesto, es mi deber tratar de cumplir con tus antojos  
-Muy bien, pero después no te quejes  
-¿Que tanto puede ser?  
-Bien- dijo mientras se acercaba por encima de la mesa hasta quedar pegado a mi oído- quisiera que embarraras ese pudín por todo mi cuerpo, y luego lo quitaras lentamente con tu boca, mientras succionas delicadamente dejando rastro por todo mi cuerpo, mientras yo saboreo el sabor de tu piel…..  
-"-"  
-¿Qué¿Te ha parecido demasiado? Jajá  
- No a mi no, de hecho, lo podría hacer- respondí mientras sentía como los colores me subían a la cara- pero creo que a la señora que estaba a un lado si.  
La cara que Sirius puso era para recordarse, ya que nunca se dio cuenta que una señora lo había visto y oído todo, y solo había corrido medio espantada a una mesa mas lejana  
-Upps- dijo Sirius medio sarcásticamente- bueno, así nadie nos molestará  
-En eso tienes razón  
-Remus odiaba que yo hiciera esto  
-mmmm...  
-Ohhh Severus, por favor no te pongas así, sabes que no lo hago por malas razones, solo que – y ya exasperado, moviendo mucho las manos agregó- tienes que entender que no nací ayer¡ tengo un pasado y eso es lo que soy¡ Y si no me puedes aceptar así, olvídalo¡- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba  
Solo tuve chance de tomarlo por la muñeca y hacerlo sentarse otra vez  
-Sirius, deja de portarte como niño pequeño¡  
-¿Yo soy el que esta siendo infantil?- pregunto con sarcasmo  
-Claro, entiéndeme ahora tu que es normal que sienta esto, confío en ti y respeto tu pasado, pues es eso lo que nos trajo aquí pero ¡Por dios, no esperes que me encante la idea de que recuerdes a ese lobo con trastornos de personalidad¡  
-OK, OK, ya veo que no soy el único voluble con esto de las hormonas- dijo ya suavemente  
-No importa

Nos quedamos callados un rato, mientras el comía como si el mundo se fuera a terminar y yo disfrutaba mi pudín, imaginando mucho mas de lo que Sirius me había pedido

-¿Te preocupa algo Snivy?- dijo después de un rato  
-No solo estaba pensando  
-¿En que?  
-No olvídalo…- dije pero al ver la cara de berrinche que hacia mejor respondí- es que…. ¿realmente hacías eso cuando estabas en publico con el licántropo ese?  
Y con una sonrisa traviesa que no olvidaré- -Jejeje claro, créeme Severus, no me has conocido ni una pequeñísima parte, solo digamos que he hecho mas cosas de las cuales tu podrías acordarte... – y mientras bajaba la voz para convertirla en un susurro sensual- y algunas en publico y con publico  
-Vaya, así que los Gryffindors no son tan santos como todos piensan  
-Por algo el sombrero me quería poner en Slytherin  
-¿De verdad? No creo que hubieras durado ni un día ahí  
- Vamos Severus, recuerda que soy un Black, y todos han sido serpientes, solo yo y unos cuantos segregados mas no entramos a esa casa  
-Es interesante conocerte esta faceta Sirius  
-No soy todo lo que parezco, créeme que me gusta explorar- dijo con una sonrisa perruna - y si tuvieras una propuesta interesante, estaría dispuesto a oírla  
-¿Ehhh?  
-No se como eras tan buen mortífago, si eres pésimo para mentirme  
-¿Ehhh?  
-Severus...  
-¿Estas enterado de lo que Lucius y Santinno….? Pero ¿como?  
-Nada más fácil, ellos mismo me lo dijeron en la semana ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?  
-¿Ehhh?  
-De pronto te has vuelto muy expresivo ¿verdad? – dijo sarcásticamente  
-Lo siento es que me has tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que estuvieras enterado. ¡Esos idiotas¡  
Sirius solo me miraba, con una sonrisa enigmática  
-Y que te dijeron estos…. Individuos- pregunte medio alterado  
- Solo que si ya había pensado en la propuesta que te habían hecho, y al ver que no sabia nada, Corso muy amablemente me explico su pequeño plan  
-¿Y tu que les dijiste?  
-Qué estaría encantado de pensar en su propuesta  
-¿Qué?  
-No me digas que no se te antoja, no me vayas a salir ahora con que te has vuelto un santo  
-¿Pero que¡  
- Y ahora mientras puedo hacerlo no es mala idea, por que una vez que el embarazo se manifieste no creo tener mucha oportunidad para hacer otras cosas y bueno, cuando Jean llegue al fin, pues menos aun  
-Entonces si te gustaría?  
-Me gustaría si a ti también te gustara, pero si no estás de acuerdo, no es algo que vaya a extrañar demasiado  
-OK, hagámoslo  
-¿Estas seguro Severus?  
-Claro, no todos los días se presentan oportunidades así jajaja  
-Muy bien, pero cuando? Tiene que ser en los próximos dos meses  
-Que te parece para el baile de Halloween?  
-Muy bien profesor, usted se encarga de darles nuestra resolución, jajajja

Después de eso la platica volvió a causes mas normales hasta la hora en que teníamos que ir a la cita con el medimago; nos levantamos e íbamos caminando por las calles cuando de pronto sentí una mano entre la mía y volteé a ver sorprendido a Sirius, él retiro la mano  
-Ohhh los siento Snivy, no me di cuenta que lo hacia  
-No, no importa- dije al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba por la cintura y lo acercaba para besarlo suavemente- me gusta que sepan que estamos juntos, sé que me envidian- dije mientras unos muggles que pasaban por ahí nos volteaban a ver  
-Ohhh Snivy- solo exclamó mientras se ponía rojo  
-¿El experimentado Sr. Black se sonroja ante un simple beso? – dije en tono sarcástico- No lo creo  
-Cállate Snape, que vamos a llegar tarde a la cita- dijo fingiendo que se enojaba mientras tiraba de mi mano para arrástrame casi a la puerta del consultorio donde estaba el maniquí

Ya en consulta, Hawkins volvió hacer los hechizos anteriores, embarrando a Sirius con esa extraña sustancia gelatinosa y a la hora de pedirle el cuarzo, solo sonrió al ver que era yo quien lo traía

Volvió a dejarnos ahí para que Sirius se quitara esa cosa extraña de encima y después de perdernos por tantas puertas y terminar en el armario de limpieza otras tantas veces (ya se nos hacía costumbre) volvimos al despacho donde ya se encontraba dictándole a la bruja de recepción unas recetas para nosotros.

Al vernos entrar la bruja de bata lima salio por una puerta que apareció y nos dejo solos con el medimago

-Bien, han tenido alguna duda o cambio insospechado?- nos pregunto  
-No…-dijo Sirius- bueno si toma uno como algo normal eso de andar tan voluble y tener tantos antojos  
-¿Qué clases de antojos?  
-De todo tipo, principalmente de comida cremosa, y chocolates, pero amargos ah y la otra vez tuve que salirme de clases para comer un montón de pastelillos de calabaza y pepino  
-¿Ehhh?- pregunte medio asqueado  
-Y bueno, la otra vez, a media noche fui a las cocinas por nieve de fresa y asado de res, pero eso es todo  
El medimago divertido respondió -Bueno en cierta manera si es normal, pero usualmente los hombres embarazados se inclinan hacia un solo tipo de comida, ya sea dulce o salada, pero por eso no hay problema, solo que al parecer que los elfos domésticos de Howgarts tendrán mucho trabajo- Y volteando hacia mí agregó:  
-¿Y tu Severus? Como te has sentido ¿algún antojo o deseo de algo?  
-No tanto de comida, aunque he estado un poco susceptible  
-Un poco- agregó Sirius con sorna- si cosa de nada, como no  
-¿Y en el aspecto sexual? Debes de tener algún cambio, debes de sentirte más excitado que usualmente  
-Bueno, si pero... solo con él- dije mientras lo volteaba a ver y Sirius se quedaba con cara de pasmado  
-¿Nada mas conmigo¿Por qué?  
-No se últimamente te ves mas…mas…. No se¡  
-Es algo normal- intervino Hawkins- es parte del ritual, tiene que ser así, para asegurar el vinculo paterno, no es nada que preocuparse, al contrario, mientras mas conectados, tanto espiritual, como moral y físicamente se encuentren ustedes, mas oportunidades hay de que nazca un bebe con grandes capacidades mágicas

Después de la consulta, volvimos a pasear un poco, viendo principalmente las cosas tan raras para bebes muggles que había por ahí. Mientras veiamos un escaparate lleno de ropa rosita y azul Sirius volteo a verme y me pregunto

-Oye Snivy ¿tú que prefieres que sea, un niño o una niña?  
-Lo que sea, será genial mientras se parezca a ti  
-Me dices lo que quiero oír, ya dime la verdad  
-No lo se, supongo que no lo había pensado ¿y tu?  
-No se, yo pensaba que seria niño, por eso el nombre de Jean  
-¿Por qué Jean?  
-El padre de James, que me tomo bajo su protección cuando me fui de mi casa se llamaba así, Jean James  
-¿Le vas a poner el nombre de Potter a nuestro hijo?  
-Te recuerdo que fue mi mejor amigo, de hecho fue mas que un hermano para mi, así que no quisiera que dijeras algo en contra de el eh?  
-Bien, bien, como digas  
-¿Tu no has pensado en algún nombre? – pregunto con esa cara de berrinche que pone, frunciendo los labios  
-Sirius¿estas enojado o quieres un beso?- le dije de broma  
-Mm.… un beso parece bien- dijo y a continuación sorpresivamente me tomo por el cuello acercándome para darme un beso pequeño- ¿y el nombre?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa  
-Me gusta el nombre de Axel si es niño, o Adam, o Michael, o Gianni, o Leonardo, o…  
-Ya cállate mejor Snivy, creo que eso preferiblemente lo dejamos para después  
-Bien, por que creo que es tiempo de regresar- le dije mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura para transportarnos al bosque de Howgarts

Ya llegando Sirius solo me dio un beso rápido, argumentando que tenia cosas que calificar (¿de Quidditch?) y salio para su despacho, pero antes de alejarse dijo.-  
-No te olvides de avisarle a Santinno y a Lucius  
-¿Avisarme de que?- oí una voz a la vez que Sirius se alejaba por el corredor  
-Santinno, justamente a ti te necesitaba, me has ahorrado el irte a buscar  
-¿Qué se te ofrece profesor?- dijo mientras sugestivamente se humedecía los labios  
-Solo preguntarte ¿alguna vez te han gustado los bailes de disfraces?

Continuará

Besos

**Kenny Black**

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Luciusana  
Vampiresa de Lucius Malfoy


	11. Halloween parte I

**Capitulo 11**

**Halloween**

_I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday, I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love_

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday, I'm in love  
**Friday, I'm in Love- The Cure**

Es sorprendente como el tiempo se altera cuando esperamos algo, a veces sentía que faltaba una eternidad para el final de octubre, pero después veía a Sirius y sentía que estaba demasiado cerca y aun no estaba preparado.

Por los mismos preparativos que se llevaban a cabo en la escuela, hasta los alumnos se hallaban distraídos e intentando enseñarles algo se volvía mas insoportable e imposible que e costumbre, ya que todos los alumnos de quinto año para arriba estaban mas entusiasmados en saber que pareja llevaría al baile que en aprender las utilizaciones de cualquier hierba o piedra.  
Incluso los que usualmente eran menos torpes se hallaban completamente distraídos, cual fue mi sorpresa al reprender a Hawkins y a Cabada jugando en el fondo del salón con los elementos de la poción que les había encargado hacer¡¡¡

-Sres. supongo que tirar bilis de armadillo es un novedoso paso para la elaboración de pociones.  
-Ohhh profesor disculpe es que…-empezó a explicar Hawkins pero al notar mi mirada mejor cayó- lo siento  
-No es necesario aclarar que este no es el comportamiento esperado para ninguno de ustedes, y que acarreará consecuencias. Estoy tentado a prohibirles la asistencia al baile  
-No profesor- replicó Cabada, casi sorpresivamente,- fue mi culpa, acabo de preguntarle si quería ir al baile conmigo y bueno, ella se asusto cuando me acerque a decírselo al oído y por eso derramo el frasco, yo merezco el castigo  
-No Joaquín, no hagas eso- murmuro Hawkins  
-¿así que invito a Hawkins al baile, Sr. Cabada? ¿Esta consiente de ella es un Gryffindor?  
-Si señor  
-Mm. y que respondió usted Hawkins  
- que si, profesor  
-bien, por esta vez, ustedes podrán ir al dichoso baile, pero aun así tendrán un castigo, tendrán que venir la semana entrante, a limpiar los calderos y dejarán este laboratorio de pociones como si fuera nuevo ¿entendido? Aparte se les descontará cinco puntos respectivamente.  
Y Sr. Cabada, como jefe de su casa, solo espero que este comportamiento no se repita ¿de acuerdo?  
-Si profesor

Toda la semana anterior al baile, Sirius prácticamente se me desapareció, solo a veces iba a mi recamara por las noches, ya cuando estaba dormido, y se iba antes de que despertara, dejándome una nota para que supiera que había estado ahí.  
El jueves anterior Dumbledore me mando llamar de manera urgente mientras le  
daba una clase alas alumnos de último semestre  
llegue apresuradamente a su despacho, para ahí encontrarme a Sirius acurrucado en un sillón, viendo con ojos vacíos al fuego que se apagaba lentamente en la chimenea

-¿Qué paso?- le espeté al Director- ¿estas bien?- trate de acercarme a Sirius pero Dumbledore me lo impidió, tomándome de la mano con suavidad y sentándome en un silla lejos de el  
-Preferiría que esperaras un poco Severus, déjalo que descanse  
-¿Qué le ha pasado?¡¡  
- Remus acaba de ser llevado a San Mungo- dijo con tristeza- al pabellón de enfermos mentales  
-¿¿¡¡ QUE?  
-Antes de hacer eso, estuvo a punto de atacar a Sirius en su habitación, pero el asunto no pasó a mayores  
-¿¿Cómo fue eso?  
-Aun no lo se con seguridad, cuando llegue ahí Remus se encontraba medio noqueado en el piso y Sirius estaba en la esquina, detrás de mi llegó Minerva y ella junto con Charlie se lo han llevado a San Mungo donde acabo de recibir su pase de entrada a ese pabellón

Deje hablando solo a Dumbledore y me acerqué con suavidad donde se haya mi animago tristemente acurrucado, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, con las manos apretadas fuertemente, como abrazándose.  
Desentrelacé sus manos poniendo mi mano junto a ellas, mientras con la otra le quitaba el pelo de cara  
-Sirius-dije casi con un susurro- niño, ¿estas bien?  
Sirius levanto sus grandes ojos húmedos y abrazándome, empezó a hablar precipitadamente  
-Severus, al fin llegas, Dios fue tan raro y tan extraño, yo sabia que Remus ya no era el mismo, pero hubieras visto su rostro, fue horrible, y sus manos y luego Jean, Jean lo aventó al otro lado de la habitación y y y….  
-Sirius cálmate, empieza por el principio. ¿Qué paso con Lupin?  
El animago tomo aire profundamente y empezó a contarme ahora con más calma  
-En la mañana Remus me mandó un recado diciendo que necesitaba verme, para darme unas cosas que se me habían quedado en su despacho, yo le respondí que estaría en mis habitaciones después de la hora de la comida que podría pasar a dejarlas a esa hora.  
Llegó con una caja llena de fotos y otras cosas de la época cuando éramos estudiantes, y todo iba normal y tranquilo, hasta no se por que, empezó a alterarse y a gritarme de cosas, tu lo has oído, como la ves que estábamos en el pasillo tu yo, ¿recuerdas?  
Entonces me tomo por el cuello e intento levantarme para besarme, diciendo que el había hecho todo por mi, que había ido hasta los infiernos por mi y que por eso me llevaría con el…- en este punto sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer, pero mostrando una vez mas su enorme fortaleza, se tranquilizo y continuo- no recuerdo bien lo que paso a continuación, solo que sentí que él agarraba el cuarzo y empecé a sentir que un calor emanaba de él. Después, lo siguiente que vi fue a Remus tirado cerca de la puerta y en eso irrumpió Albus y Minerva.  
-Esta bien, descansa Sirius, todo esta bien, no te preocupes- le dije lo mas tranquilizadoramente que pude - ya paso.  
-¿Cómo que ya paso? Necesito saber que le paso a Remus, ¡¡¡no lo entiendes! ¡¡¡ Eso no era Remus, él no es así, nunca ha sido así!  
En eso Dumbledore se acerco y empezó a explicar  
-Tienes razón Sirius, la persona que viste no era totalmente tu antiguo amigo, al parecer por lo que vi en su habitación, Remus intento convocar magia negra y eso lo estaba consumiendo  
-¿Cómo?  
-Así es, Sirius, al parecer, después de tu caída al velo, y tras la incertidumbre de tu regreso Remus intento convocar el "poder de la sangre púrpura" para intentar traerte de vuelta.  
-Pero es imposible, esa es magia altamente oscura que necesita sacrificios y…- interviene  
-Lo se, Severus, por eso me es tan difícil de creerlo a mi también, - dijo con pesadumbre Dumbledore- pero al parecer llevo todo lo requerido a cabo, incluso los sacrificios de personas, pero el poder de la sangre lo afecto profundamente, por su condición de licántropo, trastornándolo hasta dejarlo como esta ahora.  
-Por Belcebú ¡¡¡ y eso lo hizo por mi¡¡¡ como pudo?¡¡¡¡ el no mataría a nada ni a nadie  
-Por eso es precisamente que pienso que el estaba mal desde antes, no es normal que una persona haga esos rituales sin una influencia maléfica anterior  
Sirius solo se levanto y exclamo  
-esto es demasiado para mi, ahora no quiero pensar en eso, me voy a mi recamara  
-Espera, te acompaño- le dije intentando levantarme  
-No Severus, quiero estar solo, solo un momento, - dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Me disponía a salir, cuando Albus llamó mi atención  
-Quisiera que te quedaras un poco , si no es mucha molestia  
-Claro- dije al ver que en realidad no tenía más opción  
-Se que esto es golpe muy duro para ustedes, sobre todo para Sirius, no estaría por demás que extremaras cuidados con el  
-No es un niño ¿sabe, no es Potter a quien todos tienen que cuidar, es un hombre que puede valerse por si mismo  
-Lo se, lo se- dijo Dumbledore- pero entiende que a partir de que se manifieste el embarazo, ya no podrá hacer muchas cosas, es más, ya no podrá dar clases  
-¿Entonces, que pretende? ¿Qué ande por ahí en el castillo haciendo nada? Sabe que no va a aguantar eso  
-No precisamente, y quisiera que fueras tu el encargado de darle la noticia  
-¿Cuál noticia?  
-Qué el será nuestro profesor de DCAO a partir de … bueno ya, empieza la semana que viene, justo después del baile.  
-¿en serio?  
-Bueno solo si el quiere, por que algo había comentado que le gustaría titularse de auror solo para dar esa clase, así que asumí que le gustaría  
-Me parece bien, ¿pero no es arriesgado? Digo es una clase muy física.  
-Los dos sabemos que nunca podremos hacer que se quede quieto, para eso estas tu, tu te encargaras de cuidarlo de si mismo – dijo con una sonrisilla.

Después de eso lo anduve buscando por medio castillo sin poder encontrarlo, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ya darme por vencido y dirigirme al Comedor, encontrarlo ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado, sentado a un lado de Malfoy, platicando tranquilamente.  
Medio enojado, medio aliviado, tome mi lugar habitual en la mesa, intentando comer sin ver tan obviamente la hermosa sonrisa del animago

El baile estaba muy cerca y aun no tenia mi disfraz, por lo que en la tarde anterior (que por cierto se cancelaron los clases) decidí ir a Hogsmeade por alguno, y por lo mismo invite a Sirius a ir (ya que desde la noticia de su nuevo nombramiento, que empezaría desde la semana siguiente, se encontraba más orgulloso de si mismo que de costumbre )  
Para colmo de males, Dumbledore me acaba de decir, que yo seria uno de los chaperones en la fiesta de los alumnos (por que para esto se iban a celebrar dos fiestas, la de los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y la de los maestros e invitados en la torre de astronomía) y mi turno seria el ultimo por lo que llegaría tarde a mi propio baile.

El mismo viernes del baile, todo parecía que conspiraba en mi contra, desperté tarde, por lo que me perdí el desayuno, (y a Sirius), después el maldito disfraz nunca llegó, por lo que tuve que mandar como veinte lechuzas para que al final me terminaran diciendo "lo sentimos mucho Sr. Snape, su pedido tardara un poco mas de lo prometido , pero le aseguramos que para al anochecer ya lo tendrá" ¡¡¡eso implica que tendré que ir a la estúpida fiesta de los alumnos y luego cambiarme, lo que hará que pierda mas tiempo!

Intente relajarme, pero un maldito dolor de cabeza hizo su aparición, así que mejor por la tarde me encerré en mi estudio, hasta la hora en que tuve que ir a cambiarme para a ir a vigilar a los malditos mocosos.

La fiesta de los alumnos fue temática, específicamente de animales, así que en cierta forma era gracioso ver a tanto individuillo vestido cual miembro del reino animal. Obviamente abundaron las serpientes (aunque unos pobres parecían que se acababan de tragar a la vaca), los leones, incluso creo que la niña Weasley iba vestida de eso, unos cuantos tejones y demás.  
La fiesta de éstos transcurrió en relativa paz, solo los habituales pleitos entre algún Slytherin y un Gryffindor (léase Draco y Potter) y unos cuantos alumnos que se querían pasar de "cariñosos". Apenas iba a reprenderlos cuando, dándose un "respiro" cuando con asombro vi a Hawkins y a Cabada  
-¡¡¡Jóvenes!  
-Profesor!- exclamaron al unísono  
Apenas iba a reclamarles su conducta, cuando Dumbledore entro por la puerta del Comedor, indicando que eran ya las 11 y era tiempo de terminar el "baile"

-Severus, antes de que te retires, déjame darte las gracias, se que te complicado la noche, pero creo que tienes de tiempo de arreglarte, aun no es tarde y creo que alguien te espera.  
-Gracias Director…Albus

Me dirigí rápidamente a mis habitaciones, para poder bañarme y ponerme el disfraz que al fin había llegado.  
No podía dejar de pensar en los profundos ojos azules que me esperaban , aunque a la hora de estar en la regadera no pude evitar fantasea con esos tres cuerpos perfectos ofreciéndoseme, en un acto que no me permitía imaginar mas que sedosas pieles, cabellos de colores diferentes entrelazándose en espaldas cubiertas con una débil capa de sudor, manos que recorrían espacios infinitos….  
Antes de que empezara a desvariar mas que de costumbre, deje la regadera y tratando de concentrarme en mi arreglo, me disfracé, recogí mi pelo, casi corriendo para la torre de astronomía, que ahora se ofrecía de escenario para cumplir una enorme fantasía.

Abrí las puertas, que me separaban del observatorio, para verán un montón de velas encendidas flotando en el aire, que en contraste a la oscuridad que reinaban , daban un ambiente fantástico e irreal.  
Múltiples parejas bailaban al ritmo de una música lenta y cadenciosa en la pista situada en medio de unas mesas donde algunos grupos de personas con disfraces de lo más variados platicaban o se dedicaban a mejores asuntos

Me acerqué a una mesa vacía, donde inmediatamente después de que me senté, apareció una copa de una poción cristalina con olor a frutas.  
Esta iba a ser una noche larga y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla….

Continuará

Besos 

**Kenny Black**

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Luciusana  
Vampiresa de Lucius Malfoy


	12. Halloween parte II

**Capitulo 12  
Halloween (parte II)**

_Baby, baby, siento el diablo en mi,  
baby, baby, no me hagas sufrir.  
Baby, baby, siento furia en mi,  
baby, baby, siento lumbre por ti._

Hoy, tengo fuego en el cuerpo.  
Y soy, mas caliente que el sol,  
y voy, a incendiarte por dentro.  
Pues soy, mas caliente, caliente que el sol.  
**Fobia- Mas Caliente que el Sol**

Apenas disfrutaba mi bebida, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro y una voz suave susurrar en mi oído (peligrosamente cerca)  
-Yojojo, pirata quiero ser, yojojo a Severus yo me voy a coger  
Voltee divertido para toparme con una de las hermosas visiones que me esperaban esta noche.  
Santinno iba vestido de pirata, un sexy y sonriente pirata, con unos ajustados pantalones cafés metidos en unas botas del mismo tono, una camisa ancha blanca que llevaba abierta bajo un chaleco de piel que acentuaba su figura  
Sus ojos resaltaban tras el delineador negro y su cabello castaño, lo llevaba libre sobre sus hombros solo retirándolo de la cara por una banda roja y aun así algunos mechones se escapan a su cara que mostraba una sonrisa sensual y juguetona

-Vaya, Profesor Snape- dijo al verme mirándolo- al parecer he causado una impresión favorable. Pero permíteme decirte Severus- al tiempo que se acercaba aun más- nunca había visto yo un domador tan antojable como tu.  
Si, yo iba vestido como domador de circo, con casaca corta roja incluida, pantalones blancos, sombrero de copa, (y no lo pude evitar) un pequeño látigo.  
-Con gusto podría gruñir por ti- dijo con una picara mirada y tomándome de la mano, intentando jalarme a la pista agregó- Vamos Sev, he esperado este momento con ansias.

La música cambio de ritmo volviéndose un poco más rápido pero conservando esa cadencia, la voz del cantante era hipnotizante y se mezclaba a la perfección con el sonido de las guitarras.  
Llegamos al centro de la pista y Corso con una singular gracia empezó a bailar siguiendo los compases de la música volteado de espaldas a mi, contoneando las caderas cada vez más pegadas a mi cuerpo, hasta que irremediablemente seguía el ritmo que el mandaba mientras sus manos tomaban la mías haciendo que lo abrazara, sintiendo como se restregaba cual gato contra mí.

La canción terminó y más gente seguía acercándose a la pista, pero aun así no podía ver a Sirius. A pesar de estar prácticamente al aire libre, sentía como una onda de calor se apoderaba de mi, intentando remediar eso, me separé un poco de Santinno y le dije que iba a ir por algo de tomar, él solo sonrió y siguió bailando como hechizado por la música.  
Anduve entre disfraces de los mas variados, era aun más alucinante que en el baile pasado, desde veelas hasta cantantes de rock, desde vampiros y vampiresas hasta tiernas hadas, y como en la ocasión pasada toda clase de disfraces ridículos de verduras, de frutas,  
La gente abarrotaba todo el observatorio, a pesar de que habían lanzado varios hechizos agrandadores en este, ya que no solo era la planta docente de Howgarts sino invitados de todas partes del mundo; inclusive creí ver a Krum por ahí disfrazado de duende, a todos los Weasleys, y a muchos más, de hecho a lo lejos percibí las alas de alguien disfrazado de ángel o de pajarraco.

Llegue a la mesa de bebidas y apure rápidamente mi copa (el calor en mi estomago empezaba a subir y eso que solo había visto a Santinno un poco)  
Y ya iba en la segunda (gracias a Merlín estas eran bebidas normales) cuando Bill se acerco con su particular sonrisota en la cara  
-Severus, te han estado buscando ¿Dónde estabas?  
-Estuve en el baile de alumnos  
-Ohhh, bien entonces…..nada olvídalo  
-Dímelo Weasley  
-No, esto tiene que ser una sorpresa, ya luego me lo agradecerás  
Y así se retiro dejándome con la incógnita.

Ya con el calor que me empezaba a quemar por dentro un poco controlado, me puse a buscar a Sirius, por que me causaba mucha curiosidad el disfraz que traería, ya lo esperaba ver como la vez pasada de vampiro.  
En la multitud que abarrotaba el lugar, intentaba pasar cuando oí cerca de donde estaba la voz de alguien familiar. Voltee y me encontré con mi antiguo amante, que iba ataviado cual emperador chino, con una larga túnica negra, ajustada, con bordados plateados de forma de dragones que se movían suavemente por efecto de algún hechizo. Su larga cabellera platinada la llevaba recogida con unos palillos y por todo adorno en la cara llevaba los ojos sutilmente delineados de negro acentuando su peligrosa mirada.

-Mi querido profesor, siempre logras sorprenderme, nunca hubiera imaginado que ese seria el disfraz que te pondrías esta noche  
-Tendría que decir lo mismo Lucius, te ves…impresionante  
-Gracias, profesor, no podría haber defraudado a mis fans esta noche- dijo con una sonrisilla  
-Lucius, nunca cambiaras.  
-Claro que no, que aburrida seria la vida sin mi ¿no lo crees?- dijo al tiempo que acercaba su mano a mi cara, apartando un mechón de cabello que se me había venido a la cara- No tienes idea de cómo esperaba este día, de alguna manera, esto parece ser el correcto modo de despedirnos ¿no crees?  
-Lucius, yo…  
-No digas nada Severus, demasiado hemos dicho ya antes, por ahora disfruta el momento  
Me quede callado sin decir una palabra, impactado por lo que acababa de decirme hasta que oí la voz pastosa de McGonagall gritar casi atrás de mí  
-¡¡¡Por Dios Sirius, ¿no que estabas embarazado!  
Voltee inmediatamente al oír ese comentario, para toparme con algo que me quito el aliento y las palabras de la boca. Sentí que el mundo se detuvo, y solo el y yo nos movíamos, a ese grado llegué al ver a Sirius completamente caracterizado

Si la primera vez que estuvimos juntos pensé que él era mi ángel de luz, hoy iba como ángel de oscuridad. Unos ceñidos pantalones negros de piel de dragón remarcaban la perfección de su cuerpo, contrastando con unas pesadas botas, al parecer del mismo material con múltiples hebillas y cadenas en estas. Llevaba el torso desnudo, sus abdominales perfectamente marcados en su bronceada piel que brillaba por efecto de algún aceite. En las muñecas llevaba por todo adorno unas muñequeras de piel atadas con listones negros que se extendían por sus brazos. El pelo suelto enmarcaba la sonrisa más hermosa que haya podido conocer, sus ojos azules oscuros resplandecían tras un antifaz de algo que aparentaba ser terciopelo negro y por ultimo unas esplendidas e impresionantes alas de plumas negras que nacían directamente de sus omoplatos y llegaban casi hasta sus pantorrillas, que permanecían plegadas a en su espalda y se movían suavemente al ritmo que el caminaba

Caminando lentamente, como si tuviera el tiempo del mundo se acercó, me tomó del brazo (este seria el primer gesto publico que tendríamos de nuestra relación en la escuela) y volteando con una sonrisa impactante y con la voz alta como para que todo mundo se enterase respondió  
-Claro Minerva, de hecho casi tres meses.  
-Pero…pero….estas...- no necesito completar la frase, con la cara de asombro al ver el perfecto cuerpo del animago era suficiente  
-Que quieres que te diga, Severus no me deja descansar ni un día jajajaj

Con eso consiguió que la severa profesora se ruborizara y murmurara algo mientras emprendía la retirada

-Y bien, ¿Qué piensas?- dijo mientras se hacia para atrás para que lo admirara  
-Yo….Sirius….yo……  
-Eso es todo lo que quería oír - susurro a mi oído mientras sus alas se abrían y nos envolvían  
-¿De donde sacaste esas alas?- pregunte cuando pude respirar otra vez  
-Ohhh… ¿te gustan?- dijo mientras las movía de atrás para adelante- Bill me ayudo- y ante mi mueca interrogativa agregó- esta era la sorpresa, el me ayudo a realizar el hechizo, y también me consiguió los pantalones de piel de dragón que son condenadamente difíciles de encontrar.  
-Me has dejado sin palabras, una vez más. Simplemente te ves hermoso mi niño berrinchudo.  
-Gracias Snivy… tu también te ves muy bien-y protegido por la privacidad que nos daban las alas se pegó mas a mi abrazándome mientras bajaba las manos por todo mi trasero, haciendo que empezara mi cuerpo a recuperar el maldito calor que creía olvidado- Esos pantalones blancos que traes gritan por ser quitados  
-Ejem ejem…-se oyó una vocecilla, por lo que Sirius abrió sus alas para dejarnos ver lo que pasaba.   
-Yo se que no es lo mas correcto y cortes, pero no me importa, los piratas no somos caballeros y ahora este pirata quiere bailar con el domador antes de que la noche termine. Así que si me permite, querido ángel, me lo llevaré a la pista- dijo Santinno mientras me tomaba otra vez de la mano para arrastrarme a la pista de baile  
Sirius solo puso su cara de berrinche, pero no dijo nada, así que me deje llevar por el filibustero más sexy que jamás haya visto y empezamos a bailar una melodía pegajosa al tiempo que me explicaba el plan que tenían en mente  
- Al fin es Halloween- dijo mientras se me pegaba moviendo su pelvis al mismo ritmo que la mía  
-¿lo esperabas ansiosamente?  
-Desde que te conocí, mi querido Severus, algo me habían dicho las estrellas de esto pero no había podido interpretarlo  
-Y que haremos ahora?  
-Bueno, eso es una sorpresa, pero no te preocupes por nada, todo saldrá a pedir de boca.  
- ¿y que haremos? ¿Iremos a la sala de menesteres?  
-Mm... yo preferiría un lugar un poco más privado- murmuro  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y donde seria eso?  
-¿Qué? ¿Ya te quieres ir?  
De pronto, le hice girar para dejarlo atrapado en mis brazos y susurre - Yo no he venido esta noche a jugar, querido amigo, eso déjalo a algún novato- al tiempo que le dejaba un ligero beso en el cuello.

La noche seguía aumentando de temperatura, y ninguna bebida podía parar mi creciente excitación. Después de bailar un rato con Santinno, salí en búsqueda de mi ángel negro que estaba sentado cómodamente en unos cojines que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, con sus alitas dobladas atrás de él, por lo que me sorprendió su elasticidad.

-Severus- dijo al tiempo que se hacia para un lado dejando espacio junto a él  
No pude resistirme más y me tendí a su lado para admirar de cerca ese rostro que me tenía embobado.  
Sirius, apenas me senté, acercó mi cara junto a la suya, metió sus manos entre mi cabello, soltándolo y se quedó jugueteando con un mechón.  
Su cara resultaba extremadamente tentadora y no pudiendo aguantar más le tome la cara por la barbilla y suavemente, rocé sus labios sintiendo su respiración agitada y ese aroma único y varonil que despedía que se mezclaba con el aroma a cuero (de su traje) y del incienso que estaba esparcido por el lugar.  
Solo alcancé a murmurar un hechizo para que las cortinas se cerraran, dejándonos en nuestro pequeño oasis, aislado de la multitud de la fiesta. Cosa innecesaria, por que todo andaban más ebrios que la vez anterior...  
Y empezó ente nosotros un juego de caricias tan sutiles, que solo hacían que mis sentidos se mejoraran, las plumas acariciaban lentamente mi piel dándome una sensación nueva. Los besos continuaban como una suave lluvia, hasta que oí una voz que cancelaba el hechizo y las cortinas abrieron paso a mi ex amante  
-Siento mucho interrumpirlos compañeros, pero Santinno ya quiere ir a casa y no seré yo quien se lo niegue, así que mis hormonales amigos, creo que nuestra hora ha llegado- y nos aventó una rosa roja- este es el translador que usaremos- dijo con una sonrisa que conocía demasiado bien- Corso, es hora de irnos- le grito al pirata, que se acercó con otra rosa pero de color negro.  
-No falta mucho estaremos ahí en cuestión de 3, 2,1….

Aterrizamos en una especie de playa rocosa, de donde nacía una escalera amplia, iluminada por infinidad de velas que dirigían el camino.  
Santinno tomo la mano de Lucius y volteó a vernos, en ese momento parecía que la situación había cambiado, el chiquillo indefenso que parecía siempre, había dado paso a una madurez que se veía diferente en su rostro.  
-Vamos, mis compañeros. Bienvenidos al pallazzo Corso  
-Pero ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Sirius  
- En la bella Italia, mi hogar...  
Y sin más empezó a caminar, guiando a Lucius por las escalinatas, por lo que no nos quedo mas remedio a Sirius y a mí que seguirlos.

La noche era tibia, adecuada para nuestros propósitos, Sirius caminaba silencioso, por la enorme escalera.  
Al doblar una esquina pudimos ver la enorme construcción que era el pallazo, enormes arcos sostenían ventanales que daban al mar, en el interior se imaginaba un lujo esplendoroso.  
Santinno entro por uno de los ventanales, sosteniendo las cortinas que parecían hechas por alas de hadas, por lo ligeras y transparentes que se veían, indicándonos con un gesto que pasáramos.  
-por aquí- dijo al tiempo que abría una gran puerta decorada con motivos del Renacimiento.  
Al pasar dimos a un baño, casi del tamaño del destinado a los maestros en Howgarts. Contaba con una tina que parecía una pequeña alberca, cuadros de ángeles y ninfas que descansaban tiernamente en prados verdes. El techo estaba encantado para que pareciera que atardecía, por lo que toda la habitación se pintaba con colores un tanto rojizos.

Sin decir palabra, Lucius y Santinno empezaron a abrir los grifos plateados de donde empezó a brotar agua que rápidamente llenó la bañera. Para esto, Sirius estaba callado, inusualmente callado, solo moviendo las alas un poco.  
Hasta que Lucius se acercó a el, en silencio empezó a acariciar lentamente su cara, su cabello, rozando sus labios con la punta de los dedos. Yo solo oía como la respiración de Sirius se agitaba y vi como entreabría la boca al contacto casi inexistente. Lucius metió su dedo dentro de la boca del animago para ser succionado para después dejar un rastro de su propia humedad en el torso. Al llegar a los pantalones, Lucius de un brusco jalón lo acerco a su cuerpo y le planto un beso violento donde se veía el juego de poder que ambos reclamaban, tratando de someter al contrario. Mi excitación aumentaba en tal grado que no me di cuenta cuando Santinno, que ahora solo portaba su camisa abierta y los pantalones ajustados, se acercaba a mi para desvestirme desabrochando lentamente cada botón... al momento de llegar a los pantalones, solo se arrodilló y los bajo junto con ropa interior, murmurando un hechizo que desapareció todas la prendas..Sin levantar la vista solo podía sentir como sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo expuesto, de las pantorrillas, hasta los muslos, cuidando de no rozar mi ya evidente erección, subiendo por los contornos del torso, y entreteniéndose dibujando figuras en mi abdomen, de ahí siguió por mi pecho desnudo, donde pellizcó suavemente los pezones hasta llegar al cuello y de ahí seguir a mi cara.

Yo estaba completamente inmóvil, solo oía los ruidos que Lucius y Sirius hacían mientras se quitaban las ropas, más de pronto Santinno paro su toque, para voltear con sonrisa traviesa y con ese acento que parece que acaricia las palabras me dijo:

-Seria un gran honor que me acompañaras, Severus - al tiempo que pronunciaba otro hechizo que desvaneció lo que quedaba de sus ropas, y al estar de espaldas me mostró un trasero completamente apetecible. No me hice del rogar y le seguí hasta la tina, llena de burbujas, con un aroma a lavanda y rosas.

Se metió ágilmente a la tina y como vio que no me decidía a entrar, me tomo del brazo y me empujo para que cayera justo encima de el. Sin previo aviso me tomo por el cuello, y empujándome a una de las orillas, empezó a besarme de manera apasionada con esa boca sensual suya al tiempo que murmuraba cosas en italiano que no podía entender  
Oí como Sirius y Lucius entraban a la tina, y al mismo tiempo, aparte de los encarnizados besos de Santinno, sentí como una mano muy familiar se deslizaba por mi pecho, rozando mis ya muy sensibles pezones, no pude reprimir un gemido que tuvo por respuesta las palabras de Lucius  
-Nunca olvidare todo lo que te gustaba, mi antiguo amante - dijo parando el gesto  
Intentando colaborar con todo este remolino de sensaciones, tome la erección de Santinno por debajo del agua masajeándola suavemente.  
El italiano no se pudo reprimir y solo arqueaba el cuerpo para atrás, donde Lucius se colocó, para besarlo mientras yo lo llevaba al borde del orgasmo.

En eso vi justo a mi lado a Sirius sentado en el borde, con las piernas colgando hacia dentro, que observaba divertido la escena al tiempo que se satisfacía a si mismo, su entusiasmo creció tanto que cerro los ojos, cosa que aproveche para acercarme a él, dejando a Santinno en manos de Lucius, que ahora le lavaba el cabello con algún shampoo que olía a fresas.  
Centré mi atención en ese ángel de oscuridad que se sonrojaba al tiempo que gemía quedito. Al verlo tan desprevenido, le lancé el hechizo inmovillus, dejando solo libre su cabeza.  
Sirius abrió los ojos entre espantado y enojado  
-Severus ¿Qué haces?  
-no, no, no, que es eso Sirius ¿nunca te dijeron de niño que no había que ser egoístas? ¿Por qué le niegas el placer de verte gemir a otros?  
-Severus suéltame¡¡¡  
-No  
-SEVERUS¡¡¡¡  
acercándome un poco mas, deje de prestar atención a sus quejidos, para ponerme enfrente de su miembro y con la punta de la lengua lo empecé a recorrer, al tiempo que Sirius gemía y se intentaba retorcer  
-Sev…verus….suel… ahhhhhh, dios te digo…mmmmmmmm…..  
Metí todo lo que pude en mi boca, empezando pequeños movimientos de succión que hicieron que gimiera más alto  
-por merlín…. Mas…. pin……maldito…..noooooohhh…asi….  
Aceleré el ritmo hasta que sentí como Sirius se venia en mi boca, llenándome de su semilla blanca, que callo por mi cuello.  
Subí hasta la altura de su cara, para besarlo al fin, mientras murmuraba el contrahechizo. Al recuperar el movimiento, lo primero que Sirius hizo fue ponerme un puñetazo en el hombro para a continuación con esa agresividad tan suya, para después empujarme y seguir besándome a un lado de la alberca, envolviendo y acariciando mi cuerpo con las alas.

Santinno acaba de explotar en manos de Lucius y mientras recuperaba la respiración el rubio se acerco a nosotros,  
-Creo que conozco otra habitación que sería más cómoda que esta-

Sirius se levanto, y yo con el, mientras esperábamos que Santinno saliera finalmente de la bañera.  
Goteando agua, ya que nos e molesto siquiera en secarse, el italiano tomo la mano que Lucius le ofrecía y se dirigió a otra puerta que apareció, se detuvo antes de abrirla y con una mano en manija, volteo hacia nosotros  
-Esta recamara es muy especial, es muy parecida al cuarto de los menesteres que tienen en Howgarts, pero solo que esta recreará su fantasía más anhelada, debo advertirles que nunca lo he probado con tanta gente al mismo tiempo sin ponerse de acuerdo en una sola idea, pero debe de dar al menos un resultado divertido- concluyó mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero Sirius, con una sonrisa perversa volteo a vernos y propuso algo por demás interesante  
-Si mal no entendí, adentro veremos reflejadas nuestras fantasías, ¿si?  
-asi es  
-Bueno…por que no lo hacemos mas divertido  
-¿de que hablas niño?- respondí intrigado  
-Hagamos un pequeño concurso, el que gane, los gana a todos...  
- A todos eh?-dijo Lucius con una mirada anhelante-  
-Si, el que adivine que fantasía pertenece a quien gana a todos  
-Me parece muy buena idea-entremos

Las puertas se abrieron, y un denso humo cubrió todo, solo sentía como un cosquilleo invadía todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. Lentamente el humo se disperso para vernos en un extraño lugar, era como el "patio" de un viejo castillo alumbrado solo por el reflejo de una enorme luna llena. Las brumas se empezaban a aclarar y vi salir de entre las sombras a Lucius, vestido como antiguo griego, a Santinno vestido como árabe, yo por mi parte portaba un atuendo que combinaba con la escenografía, ropas como del siglo XVIII pero completamente rajadas  
-Bien- dijo Lucius, examinando su toga- falta uno de nosotros y ya me estoy cansando de estos juegos-  
-jajajajaja- oí la atronadora risa de Sirius, volteamos hacia el lugar de donde provenía, que era de un pilar medio derrumbado, solo que él había recuperado sus ropas anteriores, incluyendo las pesadas botas  
-Mis queridos amigos son tan predecibles, y al parecer mi atuendo de ésta noche fue un éxito rotundo. Pero hagamos esto corto, no quiero impacientarlos ¿alguien ya tiene una idea de que pertenece a quien?  
Al ver el silencio que se hizo, Sirius volvió a carcajearse  
-Pensé que se conocerían más, yo ya tengo mis opciones y creo que seré el ganador  
-En primera,- dijo mientras de un ágil salto bajaba de el pedestal, planeando con las alas tras el- apostaría mi alma que el traje de Corso es obra de Malfoy, y al revés, -y soltó otra carcajada al ver las caras de los dos magos- han leído demasiados libros….  
Y por supuesto este….sofisticado- decía mientras tironeaba mi camisa desgarrada- y refinado…traje, asi como el escenario es obra mía asi que chicos, es hora de pagar….

Sin mediar palabras, los tres nos acercamos a Sirius, que solo sonreía, oí a Corso murmurar el hechizo que hizo que las alas de Sirius cayeran al piso, mientras yo lo tomaba por el cuello besándolo apasionadamente, lo hice recostarse en el piso, quedando el boca arriba y yo sentado encima de el, pero al parecer Santinno tenia otros planes, ya que con otro hechizo, le libero de todo atuendo,  
Era un tanto incomodo maniobrar con tanta gente, y de alguna manera quería como protegerlo, no quería que le hicieran nada, pero al ver su cara de placer al sentir las expertas manos de Lucius recorrer su pecho tuve que evitar cualquier intervención y me retire un poco.

Esto fue aprovechado por Corso que empezó a besar su abdomen, casi encaramado encima de el animago, bajando hasta apresar su erección en la boca, mientras Lucius se había ido a mi encuentro besándome con la misma furia que siempre lo había hecho, llevándome de regreso a la época en la que todo era nuevo y excitante para nosotros.  
Pare este beso, era raro ver a mi actual pareja en brazos de alguien mas mientras yo me besaba con mi antiguo amante, Lucius al percibir mi desconcierto se detuvo y susurro a mi oído  
-Ahora no es momento para ponerse a filosofar, por esta vez solo siente, recuerda que esta es nuestra despedida.  
Un poco avergonzado por mi comportamiento seguí las caricias de Lucius mientras este se tumbaba encima de mí   
El mundo dejo de tener sentido para mi, hasta que una mano tomo la mía y abrí los ojos para ver la enorme sonrisa el animago, que ahora empalaba a Corso, mientras Lucius tomaba en sus manos la erección del italiano, .Pude ver como Sirius cerraba los ojos en el momento en que se derramaba dentro del italiano que por su parte termino en la mano de Lucius.  
El rubio se acerco a mi oreja otra vez para susurrarme con demoníaca inocencia al oído  
-No te preocupes, nadie ha tocado a tu niño, te pertenece por completo- dijo al tiempo que se hacia a un lado junto con Santinno que al parecer quería satisfacer las necesidades de Lucius

Sirius se acerco a mí, gateando sensualmente por el piso que parecía de piedra pero se sentía más suave que cojines, sin aliento, simplemente le deje hacer.  
Se sentó encima mío, mientras se inclinaba para besarme con una ternura que había faltado en toda la noche, tocando suavemente mi boca, mis mejillas mientras con sus manos retiraba el cabello de mi cara  
-Severus-¿quieres que te cuente algo'  
-Lo que quieras, niño mío  
-¿quieres saber por que esta fantasía?  
-Dímelo- dije al tiempo que metía mis manos en su cabello sedoso  
-He tenido este sueño, desde hace mucho tiempo, de ser tomado en un castillo viejo, por alguien a quien no le veía el rostro, pero sabia que lo quería, que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar con esa persona, mientras la luna llena alumbraba nuestro encuentro, por largo tiempo pensé que nunca lo cumpliría, pero ahora se que al fin te encontré  
-¿Yo?  
-Si tu eras y siempre has sido, tu pelo, tus manos, tus brazos –decía mientras recorría suavemente lo que iba nombrando- todo tu siempre has sido  
Incapaz de decir nada mas, solo murmure- mi niño-mientras besaba esos labios rojos vino.  
Sin mediar otra palabra, beso mis dedos y se los introdujo a la boca, para después guiarlos a su entrada, asi que mientras con una mano lo preparaba con la otra lo estimulaba lentamente, como si no hubiera prisa de ninguna clase; Sirius mientras mantenía sus manos en mi torso, torturando suavemente mis pezones, haciendo gemir

Cuando parecía que estaba listo, lo tome por las delgadas caderas, para bajarlo lentamente sobre mi. Sirius solo cerro los ojos tratando de relajarse, aunque sus uñas en mi pecho me daban una buena idea de lo que estaba sintiendo  
Finalmente, al parecer roce el punto exacto ya que empezó a moverse circularmente, haciendo que pronto llegara al límite.  
Incremente la velocidad en mi otra mano, tratando de hacer que llegara primero que yo, y asi fue, ya que se derramo sobre mi abdomen y mi mano para segundos después seguirlo yo.

Se tiro a un lado mío, y cerro sus ojos, al parecer agotado por la noche. De pronto, la habitación volvió a ser una normal y nos hayamos tirados en una mullida alfombra azul, voltee a ver a mi alrededor y solo vi a Lucius recostado sobre unos almohadones negros, pero ni rastro de Santinno

Limpie a Sirius con mi varita que encontré por ahí tirada, y aparecí una sabana para cobijarlo, el solo se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo, a lo lejos pude ver un balcón y ahí me dirigí.  
Había sido una noche por demás de diferente.

Continuará…

Bueno, lamento la tardanza, una vez mas, pido disculpas, ustedes saben circunstancias que no se pueden prever, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, recibo jitomatazos, rechiflas y aplausos, así que dejen reviews, ya que es la primera vez que hago una escena de ese tipo, espero haya quedado aceptable  
Besos

**Kenny Black**

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Luciusana  
Vampiresa de Lucius Malfoy


	13. Revelaciones

_Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men, as God had made us  
Well I can't, well I can  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish  
I kiss your lips again_  
**You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison- My Chemical Romance**

Es curiosa la manera en la que transcurre el tiempo, la semana pasada fue como una exhalación para mí, y esta noche me ha parecido eterna…

Después de nuestro extraño encuentro, salí al balcón de la recamara, enfundado en una bata que encontré por ahí, el amanecer se dibuja precioso en el cielo y una voz detrás mío interrumpió mis meditaciones

-¿café?  
-Gracias Santinno  
-¿puedo saber en que piensas Profesor?  
-En que es muy bello todo esto- dije con un gesto que abarcaba la playa frente a nosotros- ¿es tuyo?  
- Ha pertenecido a los Corso por más de tres centurias…

El tiempo transcurría mientras disfrutaba mica fe, contemplando el paisaje

-¿te preocupa algo Severus? Te veo algo pensativo  
-Después de una velada así, no crees que vale la pena un poco de reflexión; sobre todo si es tu primera vez en algo así.  
-¿Por qué crees eso de mí?  
-Cuestión de lógica, no tienes más de 25 años, no te tocaron los tiempos de Voldemort, donde estas cosas eran frecuentes, eras solo un crío en ese entonces  
-Te lo dije el primer día en que nos conocimos Severus, soy mas de lo que aparento, aun no conoces la historia  
-¿y cual es tu historia Santinno?

Sin dejar de ver el paisaje, como si se estuviera metiendo dentro de si mismo permaneció callado, me iba a retirar pero empezó a hablar, pero parecía que lo hacia con algún fantasma del pasado

-¿te has preguntado como conocí a Dumbledore?  
-Solo dijo que eras n reconocido lector de auras  
-Lo conocí en la universidad de Roma...  
-¿El daba una clase ahí? no lo sabia  
- El hizo ahí una maestría en Defensa contra Artes Oscuras Avanzadas…. Yo le di esa clase  
-¿Qué?¡¡ ¿¡Como?¡-exclamé perplejo  
-es una larga historia  
-Tengo el tiempo del mundo  
-Jajaja, es cierto, siempre quieres saberlo todo Severus

Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el balcón y acunando la taza entre sus manos prosiguió

A veces, se olvidan de que hubo magos Oscuros antes que Voldemort, aunque, bueno, será que nunca fueron tan fuertes como este ¿verdad?-pregunto con un dejo de sarcasmo

-Pues bien, cuando conocí a Dumbledore, yo fui su maestro, allá en Roma, el catedrático más joven en la historia de la universidad, solo treinta y tres años y ya parecía haber logrado todo

E interrumpiendo mi gesto agregó- no debes de ser tan impaciente, ¿Qué quedaría de una historia si contara tan de prisa el final?  
-OK, continua, prometo no seguir interrumpiendo  
-Gracias, Severus

-Te decía que lo había logrado todo, tenia un trabajo que amaba, y estaba con la persona que el destino había escogidos para mi  
-¿estabas enamorado?  
-Es poco decir eso, habíamos sido amigos desde niños, crecimos juntos, fuimos a la escuela juntos, la amé mas que toda mi vida…  
-¿Amé?... ¿el…falleció?  
-Me lo arrebataron demasiado pronto…en la Batalla de los Prados Verde  
-¿no es donde Dumbledore….?  
-Así es... mi más brillante alumno, pudo acabar con el Mago Oscuro Grinwalt…pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido… -en este punto, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, victimas de las lágrimas que acudían a ellos-  
Estaba yo peleando contra uno de sus mas brillantes cómplices cuando vi que atacaban a Luciano, de un hechizo traicionero, lanzado por la espalda por uno de nuestros propios compañeros, cuando quise ayudarle, el propio grinwalt me mandó una maldición que no sentí hasta más tarde…a final de cuentas, Luciano murió, exhalo su ultimo suspiro en mis brazos…y yo descubrí la maldición en mi... no puedo morir, estoy condenado a vivir eternamente

-¿eres un vampiro?-pregunte un tanto impactado  
-No, no bebo sangre, ni le temo a la luz, solo vivo para siempre, sin envejecer

Me quede asombrado de la historia, y preferí quedarme callado, para dejar a Santinno hablar, ya que parecía que necesitaba desahogarse

-Al principio quede devastado de la peor manera, no quería seguir existiendo un segundo más, creedme que la vida es demasiado fría si no tienes unos dulces ojos que la iluminen, pero después me sobrepuse, aunque aun no olvido, más de cien años y sigo enamorado de un fantasma…absurdo, no crees?  
-No entiendo entonces  
-¿Qué no entiendes entonces, Severus?  
-¿Por qué nosotros, por que yo? Si tienes más de cien años, pero aun te comportas como un adolescente ¿Por qué?  
-Por eso mismo, por que me aburría, por que el hastió era demasiado, y decidí cambiar, actuar diferente, pero a fin de cuentas no deja de ser actuación,  
-Y Lucius? El sabe todo esto?  
-A pesar de todo aun lo proteges, que leal de tu parte, Severus  
-Te hice una pregunta  
-No, no sabe nada de esto- dijo mientras se levantaba  
-¿Y no le piensas aclarar nada? ¿Qué estas tramando Santinno?  
- "Que estas tramando Santinno", Por merlín Severus, pareces personaje de novela barata, -dijo con cierto tono de burla  
- Te hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta Corso  
-¿Qué crees que tramo? ¿La ruina y perdición de tu rubio, ¡Como si no conocieras a Lucius?

Yo solo lo veía, esperando que contestara , algo no se sentía bien, y el encanto parecía haberse roto, ya no era el niño bonito que pensaba que una vez fue, sino un ser infinitamente más complicado

-Lucius está conmigo por que cree que soy un niño que el puede manejar, yo estoy con el por que sé que es un mocoso manejable..  
-¡Como te atreves, Decir que el es un niño berrinchudo..  
-Por todos los Dioses, no vengas con ataques de caballerismo, hablemos claro, te parece? Lucius es un mocoso consentido, malcriado, que cree que todo lo que ve y quiere se le dará ¿o me equivoco?- y ante mi silencio siguió- como si yo no supiera de eso…es igual a él  
-¿de quien hablas?  
-A veces la vida tiene un humor sumamente retorcido….al ser que perdí hace tanto tiempo, encuentro su copia exacta ahora, hasta el puto nombrecito se parece---  
-Luciano…-dije en un susurro  
-Así es, si hubieras visto mi sorpresa al verlo entrar el día de mi revisión…pensé que al fin estaba muriendo y lo recuperaba…pero habló y el hechizo se rompió  
-¿estas consciente que no son el mismo?  
-Lo sé, lo sé y por eso me asombra cada vez más el parecido…son iguales de egocéntricos, de malcriados, de berrinchudos, de lujuriosos, de ….asombrosos-  
-Tienes que decirle la verdad a Lucius, el merece al menos eso  
-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que Lucius no tolera una relación en la que él no sea el protagonista?¿Como crees que se pondrá cuando sepa que soy inmortal?  
-El lidiará con eso  
-¿Lo hará tan bien como lo hizo con tu sorpresiva popularidad? No Severus, tu preocúpate de tu relación, que yo lo haré de la mía.

Nada más podría ser dicho, así que mejor regresé a la habitación, para ver si Sirius ya había despertado.  
Lo encontré saliendo de el baño, donde al parecer había aparecido o encontrado una ropa mas normal que su atuendo de cuero de la noche pasada

-Linda bata…-dijo admirando mi atuendo, mientras se acercaba a abrazarme  
-Lindos jeans- le respondí de igual manera  
-¿Y los demás?  
-Por ahí, pero tu estas aquí…

Permanecimos varios minutos abrazándonos, reconfortándonos en el cuerpo del otro. Hasta que Sirius murmuró en mi oído  
-Severus?  
-Dime mi niño  
-Quiero irme ya  
-¿Por qué ¿ ¿te sientes mal?- le dije viéndolo a la cara  
-No, no es eso…  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
-no se…toda esta noche….creo que fue demasiado…  
-¿te hicieron algo?  
-No Severus, solo que al parecer, ya estoy muy grande para estos encuentros  
Yo solo lo voltea a ver intentando descifrara la expresión de su rostro

-Al parecer Severus, tu niño ya creció- dijo con cierto dolor en los ojos  
-OH no, por Merlín, ¿Qué escuchaste?  
-Soy tu niño manejable, tu mocoso berrinchudo…solo eso ¿verdad?  
-No, nunca…eso no Sirius, de eso no hablaba  
-¿entonces?  
-Era de Lucius y Santinno, ellos..Vaya, tienen una relación muy rara…  
-¿mas que la de nosotros?  
-"-"  
-¿Qué soy para ti? A veces creo que solo soy quien te ayuda a olvidar a Lucius, a veces creo ser tu niño, efectivamente, que cumplo con el papel de tu protegido, para que te sientas el salvador de mi vida- terminó con la vista puesta en el piso  
-No Sirius, tu sabes que no es así, eres mucho más para mí.  
-Entonces dímelo, ¿Qué significo para ti?  
-No..puedo es , complicado..no esta en mi naturaleza…  
-"el orgullo Slytherin" –dijo con burla- ¡No chingues Severus! Hace cuanto salimos de la escuela y todavía estas con eso….sabes algo..olvídalo..me voy al colegio  
-No espera¡- le dije mientras lo tomaba por el brazo- si no te digo esas cosas, no es por orgullo, eso ya aprendí que no sirve de nada…es por que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, sobré todo cuando se que significan tanto  
Eres…lo primero que quiero ver al despertar…para mi no hay mejor mañana que cuando tengo tu pelo arremolinado en mi pecho y tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura…se que te digo niño, pero nunca lo hice para hacerte sentir menos…lo hago por que no hay nada en el mundo que quisiera hacer más que protegerte por toda mi vida…pero también se que eres el hombre más fascinante que he conocido y se que a final de cuentas, yo soy el que se siente protegido al estar a un lado de una persona tan valiente… - y mientras lo volvía a tomar entre mis brazos murmuré las ultimas palabras pegado a su cuello- Eres mi amante, mi amigo, mi compañero….

Por toda respuesta Sirius tomo mi cara y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente…él metió sus manos por entre mi bata, acariciando mi espalda

Con la mirada encendida y la cara sonrojada dijo sugerente  
-Sniv…¿Ahora si podemos irnos?  
-busco mis ropas y enseguida volvemos a la escuela  
-Mmm…estamos en Italia..¿Cual es la prisa por volver a Inglaterra? vamos a aprovechar el fin de semana.  
-¿Qué propone Profesor Black?  
-Alguna vez te has ido de luna de miel….?- dijo con una sonrisa sugerente.

**Continuará**…

Al fin, ya esta todo actualizado, al menos hasta donde lo llevo.

A todos los que leen este extraño fic, mil gracias, se que este fue un capitulo pequeño y cursi, pero es una muestra de que hasta los maestros de Pociones tiene sentimientos.. gracias por los reviews, ya saben que sea admiten rechiflas , comentarios, tomatazos y sentencias varias

Besos

**Kenny Black**

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Luciusana  
Vampiresa de Lucius Malfoy


End file.
